Deadly Engagement
by IceQueen In The Summer
Summary: Two assassins met one night, both complete opposites, he is a youkai and she is a miko. When their fight got interrupted they promised the next time they met they would fight to the death. However when they did met again they learnt they are now engaged. Kagome and Sesshomaru must now learn to live with each other and feelings may develop along the way. AU - Modern Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1 - An Assassins Introduction

A.N. [Please Review after you read the chapter]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 1 – An Assassins Introduction**_

Kagome stood there on the roof setting up her sniper rifle for her newest target. Her job along with her team was to deal with people or youkai who are a problem in society. Going from drug dealers, prostitution rings, and even human trafficking, all of them are the targets that 'Black Night' have decided that need to be eliminated. 'Black Night' the organisation that stays in the shadows where only the top individuals are chosen to be part of, to deal with the selected targets. Kagome's team 'Alpha Squad Team Two' or 'ASTT' are in the top section and only go on the hardest jobs, that is where they are tonight and it is also when this story begins.

The 'Alpha Squad Team Two' consists of 4 members all employees at Higurashi Shipping Incorporated.

 **Kagome Higurashi**

 _ **Positon**_ : Team Captain / Miko Commander

 _ **Speciality**_ : Reiki Control / Archery / Sword Fighting / Hand To Hand Combat / Knife and Blade Combat / All Round Fighter / Long Distance Shooting

 _ **Age**_ : 21

 _ **Occupation**_ : Co-CEO of Higurashi Shipping Incorporated

 _ **Species**_ : Human / Miko

 **Sango Haiyka**

 _ **Position**_ : Second in Command / Lieutenant

 _ **Speciality**_ : Hand To Hand Combat / Propulsion Weapons / Trap Specialist / Gun Specialist

 _ **Age**_ : 21

 _ **Occupation**_ : Secretary for Kagome Higurashi of Higurashi Shipping Incorporated

 _ **Species**_ : Human / Demon Exterminator

 **Miroku Inusuka**

 _ **Position**_ : Head of Research & Information / Containment Commander / Third Team Member

 _ **Speciality**_ : Poison Specialist in Use and Curing / Cross Bow / Darts and Tranquilisers / Sutras and Incantations

 _ **Age**_ : 23

 _ **Occupation**_ : Head of Shipping Management at Higurashi Shipping Incorporated

 _ **Species**_ : Human / Monk

 **Shippo Higurashi**

 _ **Position**_ : Electronic and Technology Commander / Fourth Team Member

 _ **Speciality**_ : Electronic Specialist / Hacking / Software Designer and Destroyer / Incineration and Fox Fire / Illusions and Tricks

 _ **Age**_ : 50 Youkai Years / Looks 12 in Human Years

 _ **Occupation**_ : Head of Security and Electronic Software at Higurashi Shipping Incorporated

 _ **Species**_ : Kitsune Youkai

 _ **Relation**_ : Adopted son of Kagome Higurashi 6 years ago.

~o~O~o~

Kagome was almost finished setting up her rifle when it was time for the briefing. "All team members, the mission will begin in 10 minutes. Sango, confirm the targets location when he arrives, make sure it is the real one and not a decoy".

"Roger Captain" Sango replied into the mouthpiece.

"Shippo, one confirmation is given disable all security cameras and replace footage with the recorded videos of empty locations. Make sure all the communication between the guards is neutralised until target has been eliminated".

"Got it Momma" Shippo replied, still calling her his mother even in the most deadly situations.

"Miroku, once the cameras have been disabled and guards have lost communication you need to tranquilize all guards with your darts before the target enters the building, which is 30 seconds. You only get one chance at this, once the guards are unconscious use a sutra to paralyse the target until I get the shot in. Once death is confirmed we get out of there since the cops will be there as soon as the shot is fired"

"Right Chief, they will never see it coming" he said and you could practically fell the smile on his face when he spoke into the mouthpiece.

"If anything goes wrong and I am unable to take the shot I want Miroku to use another sutra and incinerate the target leaving nothing, and I mean nothing behind" Kagome said before getting the agreement for Miroku on the other feed. "Alright, let's move out the target will be arriving in 1 minute" Kagome said "ROGER" all the other members replied before going to their specified locations.

Kagome sat there on the roof looking through the scope watching as the limo drove up to the entrance of the building where the drop was taking place. _'There you are'_ she thought as the door opened revealing the target. "Captain, it is the real target" Sango said, "Alright, execute mission now" Kagome said and she could feel her team's aura's move to their locations. Kagome still looked through the scope when she saw that the cameras had been changed and the guards were busy checking their earpieces and talkers since they weren't working. _'Perfect, well done Shippo'_. All the guards collapsed on the floor from Miroku's poison but were still breathing like told.

The target was panicking when he saw that all of his guards were unconscious on the floor around him. "Alright I'm going to take the shot" she said getting the confirmation from the rest of the team. _'Got you, you piece of shit'_ she looked though the scope positioning it so it was aimed at the middle of the forehead. She was about to pull the trigger when another aura came running up behind her. _'SHIT'_ she turned around quickly pulling out one of her knives blocking the katana the intruder swung down at her. The sound of metal was heard through the earpiece in Kagome's ear. "Miroku I need you to deal with the target, it seems I have an uninvited guest with me here" Kagome said getting confirmation that the mission was still in progress.

~o~O~o~

Kagome looked up at the intruder once he moved back from his strike. "Who are you?" she asked getting her footing pulling out a gun in one hand and holding her knife in the other. "I should be asking you the same question" he said in a voice so smooth it sounded like velvet, but in this situation it wasn't really important. He was dressed in all black, a long trench coat reaching just above his feet, a black leather face mask covering his face, black shirt and trousers with hard sole shoes. His hair was hidden under his trench coat and was wearing black leather gloves.

Kagome dressed in all black as well, wedge boots reaching up to below the knee, fingerless leather gloves but the sleeves reach the elbow, tight black pants and a black tank top. A mask covering her face tied with an elastic string around her neck and the back of her head so it wouldn't fall off. Her hair tied back in a high ponytail with no hair out of place. Anyone who would look up from the street to the building roof would look as if it were only two shadows that were there one minute and gone the next not attracting any attention.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked as she pointed her gun up at him. "You think that you can hit me with a bullet?" he said sarcastically. Kagome smiled inside as she pulled the trigger releasing a purple light heading towards the man releasing a purifying reiki at him. Quickly jumping back he landed 10 behind where he was before. "You're a miko, that makes things a little more complicated" he said as began walking towards her.

They began running towards each other as her knife and his sword hit together creating a metal sting. "WHO ARE YOU?" Kagome yelled again as she pulled out her katana and hit it with his again. "Like I said that is my question" he replied striking down once again and Kagome blocked it the same. After another minute of swords clashing they stepped back from each other. "The police will be here in 2 minutes so let's finish this" Kagome said lifting up her sword and began running towards him. The blocked each other's swords, in the final blow Kagome was able to cut through the strap holding the man's mask up. At the same time he cut both the straps tying hers on her face.

The wind blew and both masks fell off showing their faces to each other. "So that's what you look like under that thing" Kagome said looking at the man's face, she saw that on both his cheeks there were two maroon stripes and a dark purple crescent moon on his forehead. On the right side of his face was a cut from her blade that cut the mask and apparently his face. "It seems that you don't match on both sides now youkai" she said holding her position. He lifted up his hand to his face seeing that there was blood on his fingers and his eyes bled crimson. "You dare cut me" he said striking down this time hitting the elastic band holding up her hair letting it flow through the wind.

They looked at each other for a moment before raising their swords again. _**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_ The sound echoed through the streets as the alarm from the police cars came driving past. "Kagome you need to get out of there" Sango's voice was heard through the earpiece. Kagome lifted up her hand putting the piece back in place before sheathing her sword. "My team is finished with what we meant to do tonight" she said walking away without looking back at him. "You almost ruined our mission so if I see you again I will kill you and since you're a youkai I wouldn't get blamed for anything" she said putting her rifle back into its case.

He was still standing there in shock, he didn't like being talked to like this. "Where do you think you're going?" he said walking up to her and grabbed Kagome by the wrist pulling her up. "Release me now" she said when he looked down he noticed her knife at his stomach. "I will be the one to kill you the next time we meet, you better hope in never see you again miko" he said removing his hand from her and put his sword back into its sheathe. "Right back at you youkai" she said leaving.

~o~O~o~

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked once Kagome made it back to the base. It was an extra floor that Kagome had installed without anyone's knowledge at the very bottom floor at Higurashi Shipping Incorporated, her father's business which handled all shipping goods in Japan, between the different countries as well as large business around the world. No one knew about this floor besides 'Black Night' and her team.

"I ran into an uninvited guest" Kagome said as she walked over to one of the walls pressing the button and the wall lifted up showing a shelf full of holders for weapons. She placed her katana and knives on there before closing it again. "Who would that be?" Miroku asked getting a cup of coffee for both him and Sango then took a seat beside her. "I don't know, but when we were fighting he cut my mask off, I did the same to him and we both saw each other's faces" Kagome said sitting down and resting head backwards relaxing on the back of the sofa pillow.

"That's bad, if he saw your face he may know who you are" Sango said taking a sip of her coffee. "No, we didn't recognise each other" Kagome replied as she leaned forward. "Shippo, we should be heading back to the house, dad said that he wants to see me tomorrow for something important" Kagome said to the young kit who was working on the computer sending the reports of the mission back to HQ. "Alright Momma" he said turning off his laptop and putting it under his arm walking out with Kagome. "See you guys tomorrow afternoon" Kagome said waving to Sango and Miroku before leaving with Shippo to head home. When they reached home Kagome took Shippo to bed and tucked him in before he almost instantly fell asleep.

~o~O~o~

Sesshomaru came home for his encounter on the roof with that woman. "I can't believe that she was able to cut me on the cheek" he said taking a towel and wiping of the blood. "I wonder why it's not healing, wait, _**looks closer into the wound**_ , there is reiki in here, dammit this won't heal quickly" he said taking the towel and dabbing it in some water to wipe the blood a little more.

He walked back inside when he saw his father sitting on the couch in the lounge waiting for him. "Who did that to your face?" Toga asked when Sesshomaru took a seat on the couch next to him. "I don't want to talk about it" Sesshomaru said taking out his tablet (The electronic device) and looked though his emails. "What do you want?" he asked his father who gave him a big smile. "What are you up to now father?" he asked knowing that the smile his father just gave never meant something good or that he was being sneaky.

"I need you to come with me tomorrow morning, I want to introduce you to someone" Sesshomaru was about to object "This is not up for discussion you will be ready or I will get Inuyasha to wake you up in any way he wants to" Toga said when Sesshomaru's face went blank before Toga left. "I really don't like being a part of your little games you know" he muttered before turning off his tablet and made his way for a shower and then to get ready for bed.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

This is my first fanfiction so please don't be so harsh on me. I would like to make sure that people would actually like the story before I put up another chapter. Please tell me what you think or if there are any stories similar to this so I should take it down. I really don't want to be accused of plagiarism since I haven't read many of the other stories on this website, so please tell me if it is like someone else's story.

If you read this chapter please review it for me, it doesn't need to be an essay long just tell me if you think this story is worth continuing.

For the next chapter I was going to have Kagome and Sesshomaru meet again with their parents, so they were on the roof the night before and now they are engaged for the advantage for both of their father's companies' profits. So, it would be like I almost killed you last night but now today we are engaged.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Announcement

A.N. [Please Review after you read the Chapter]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 2 – Unexpected Announcement**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

 _He was still standing there in shock, he didn't like being talked to like this. "Where do you think you're going?" he said walking up to her and grabbed Kagome by the wrist pulling her up. "Release me now" she said when he looked down he noticed her knife at his stomach. "I will be the one to kill you the next time we meet, you better hope in never see you again miko" he said removing his hand from her and put his sword back into its sheathe. "Right back at you youkai" she said leaving._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ The Next Morning ~**

"Kagome, you need to wake up now" a voice said while knocking on the door which led to Kagome's room. She began to stir looking up to her side table _'Agh, it's only 7'_ she thought as she groaned a little before falling out of bed with a large _**thump**_. "KAGOME I SAID GET UP NOW!" her father screamed loudly making Kagome instantly wake up.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. You don't need to wake up the whole of Japan dad" she said getting up and began walking to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She could hear her father walk away from the door so she turned on the shower. _'That's nice'_ getting the correct temperature she got inside and washed off the sweat and sleep from her body. The warm water hit her body as she closed her eyes and began thinking back about what happened the night before.

Placing her hands on the wall leaning forward she bent her head down and the water fell on her neck falling down her back. _'Who was he? Those eyes, they went crimson darker than any blood I've ever seen before. He has killed many before and by that cold stare it's like he doesn't even care or let it faze him at all. Those skills, they were on par with mine, but those markings I've never seen those before. Damnit who the hell is he?'_ she though as she hit the wall with her fist in anger cracking on of the tiles in the process.

When she got out one of the maids was waiting in her room with a kimono in her hands. "Saria why do you have that?" she asked pointing at the kimono then walked over to the dressing table to grab her brush and began to brush her hair. "My lady, Master Higurashi told me to dress you in this for your meeting this morning" she said with a little bow. Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance, her father always had a way to interfere with her life in one way or another.

Kagome let Saria dress her in the kimono from her father. It was a white with a pattern of branches with cherry blossoms embroidered on the side, a light pink obi and sash. Saria tied Kagome's hair into a bun held together with two chopsticks before leaving to inform Mr Higurashi. When she left Kagome looked at the shoes that Saria handed her. _'I am not wearing these'_ she tossed them into the cupboard before taking out a pair of white stilettos, since the kimono covered most of her feet no one would really notice the different in shoes.

Making sure no one was looking she picked up one of her leg bands and placed it on her upper thigh, it was elastic holding 4 knives that were hidden, placing a small gun in the strap on her other leg. _'This thing is too damn tight'_ she took out a pair of scissors and cut up along the side of the material until it reached just below where the strap on her thigh was. _'Dad's going to kill me once he sees this'_ she thought as she put a little eye shadow and mascara on.

There was a knock at the door again and Kagome could tell it was her father. "Don't worry I'm coming" she said grabbing her bag with her phone purse. "I'll meet you at the restaurant so you go ahead of me" finishing the touch-ups. "Alright, you need to be there in 20 minutes, I mean it" he said, Kagome rolled her eyes while she was still in her room as she could hear her father leave. When she heard her father leave she went to grab her car keys and headed to the restaurant for an unexpected meeting.

~o~O~o~

Sesshomaru was already up by the time his father came and told him to get ready. "Sesshomaru, I need you in the car in 30 minutes or I will drag you out by your hair" Toga said walking into his son's room before leaving just as fast. _'Man, what goes though that man's head I'll never know'_ he thought as he started buttoning his shirt. Throwing his leather jacket over his shoulder he began walking downstairs. His hair tied back in a high ponytail with some hair handing in the front over his shoulder where the rest hung at the back.

"So, who are you meeting for breakfast?" Sesshomaru looked to the side and his brother Inuyasha was busy sitting on one of the couches holding an 'inappropriate' magazine. Sesshomaru sighed "You really shouldn't be looking at that type of shit" he said looking at what he was reading. "Ah, shut up bastard, just answer my question" Inuyasha said slamming the magazine on the table. "I don't know, dad didn't say but it seems really important so I don't have any time to waste on you" Sesshomaru said and began walking towards the front door.

When he got into the car he looked at his father who was busy on the phone but hung up when Sesshomaru got comfortable. "You never told me who we are going to meet" Sesshomaru said and Toga just smiled. "That is a surprise, but I will tell you that it is very important that you don't mess up this meeting, it doesn't only affect us but them as well" Toga said giving the driver the go to start driving.

~o~O~o~

Kagome was still on the way to the restaurant when Toga and Sesshomaru arrived. "Gale, you're late" Toga said once Kagome's father walked into the restaurant. "Toga, sorry daughters are like that" Gale said shaking Toga's hand and taking a seat at the table. "So where is your son?" Gale asked once he ordered a drink. "I think he's on the phone with someone, what about your daughter?" Toga asked putting his hands together. "She should be here soon, we went in separate cars" Gale said looking at his watch seeing that Kagome would be there any minute.

Kagome drove up to the entrance and handed the keys to the parking attendant at the side. "I'm here for the Higurashi table" she said looking at the receptionist. "Yes, in room 5" she indicated, Kagome thanked her and began making her way there. As she walked in the corridor a few meters away from the door of room 5 someone walked around the corner. Both paused once they saw each other's faces.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked putting her hand on her thigh where her knives were. "I should be asking you the same question" Sesshomaru put his hand at his back where he had one of his small swords. As they were about to attack the door to room 5 opened revealing Toga and Gale. "So, it looks like you've met" Gale said looking at his daughter as his eyes widened. "Kagome, what are you wearing? You ruined the kimono I got you and those shoes, they are not appropriate" Gale said turning to Toga, "I'm sorry for her appearance, I didn't know she would dress in that way for the meeting" he said. "Don't worry about it" Toga said walking up to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi" Toga said, Kagome paused for a moment a little confused with the current situation. "Um, yes I'm sure. Who are you?" she asked taking his hand shaking it cautiously. "Gale, you haven't told her who I am _**looks back at Gale who nods his head**_ my name is Inu No Taisho, but people call me Toga" he said releasing Kagome's hand "And this is my son Sesshomaru, he is the heir to my company and fortune the same as you are to your father" Toga said walking back to Gale.

"So, let's all go inside and discuss what this meeting is about" Gale said and they walked into the room leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru in the passage. They both walked towards each other not losing eye contact. They stood in front of each other, "Don't try anything, my father doesn't know what I do at night and if you tell him I will kill you without a moment's thought" Kagome said in a low voice that would only be heard by Sesshomaru. "He doesn't know either so you should keep your mouth shut as well miko" he said walking into the room with Kagome following him.

Once they had taken a seat, Kagome beside her father and Sesshomaru next to his everything went serious. "I suppose that you are both wondering why you are here and why we didn't tell you anything about what this meeting is about" Toga asked and both Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded. "Well, both Gale and I have decided that it is time for you to settle down, both out companies are large and we think that this type of merger would be beneficial for both of them and out families" Toga said with a smile.

' _He's smiling, something's wrong with this situation'_ Sesshomaru thought looking at his father's smile. "Wait, what merger are you talking about, are you joining business or something?" Kagome asked looking between both Toga and her father. Gale smiled and took one of his daughter's hands. "Well yes, but we are also joining our households. So to do that, both you and Sesshomaru will be getting married as soon as possible" Gale said with a huge smile on his face.

Kagome stayed silent _'Will be getting married, will be getting married, will be getting married, will be getting married'_ those words repeated in Kagome's mind. _'Get married'_ Sesshomaru thought looking at his father who nodded. Both Kagome's and Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and at the exact same moment they both stood up slamming their hands on the table "MARRIED! WHAT!" the both screamed loud enough that ever person in the restaurant heard it as well as some of the people passing outside.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

This is the new chapter. I was surprised to get review the same day this was published and I really appreciate it. So finally Kagome and Sesshomaru meet under these circumstances and are finally told that they will be getting married. I guess that their reactions would be the same if I was in the same position. So if you didn't realise Kagome's father's name is Gale, her mother is dead, and she DOESN'T have a brother. Inuyasha is also introduced and the relationship between him and Sesshomaru is the same, they hate each other.

So if you liked this chapter please tell me, what you liked about it and where you want it to go. So please spend a moment just to review it for me.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	3. Chapter 3 - Refusal And Conflict

A.N. [Please Review after you read the Chapter]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 3 – Refusal And Conflict**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

 _Kagome stayed silent 'Will be getting married, will be getting married, will be getting married, will be getting married' those words repeated in Kagome's mind. 'Get married' Sesshomaru thought looking at his father who nodded. Both Kagome's and Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and at the exact same moment they both stood up slamming their hands on the table "MARRIED! WHAT!" the both screamed loud enough that ever person in the restaurant heard it as well as some of the people passing outside._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ At the Restaurant in Room 5 ~**

"Calm down, you don't need to be so loud as to tell everyone what we are talking about. Now sit down we have matters to discuss" Gale said looking at Kagome whose mouth was still open. "Wait, I am not getting married to him, no way in hell dad, he is a youkai just like his father so don't involve me in your plans because I refuse to get married" Kagome said grabbing her bag and walking out of the room. You could feel her spiritual pressure increasing and the power starting to flare around her. Where she walked the carpet got burnt leaving prints of her shoes behind.

The men were left in the room stunned, Sesshomaru was still standing and didn't get a chance to say anything before Kagome left. After taking a deep breath he looked at his father with cold eyes "What are you doing?" he asked stepping closer to his father and pulled him up by his collar looking him in the face. "Why do you want me to get married, she is a miko and I am a youkai, we are natural enemies so your plan won't work. I will not marry her EVER!" he shouted and was about to leave before Gale stopped him. "SIT DOWN!" he said sternly almost commanding.

Sesshomaru could see the seriousness in Gale's eyes and did as he was told but stayed on his toes so he could escape at the first sign of an opening he got. "I know that this is hard for you to accept but everything has been arranged. Remember that this doesn't only involve you two but also our families and businesses" Toga said to his son who huffed "And why would that make me get married, how does that effect the business merger?" Sesshomaru asked looking up at Toga who was smiling _'Oh no, that can't be good'_ he thought knowing that when his father smiled like that he was up to something.

"We want the business to progress even further so we can get more involved in the international markets, for that our business will merge so we will be strong enough to handle the change. Besides I always wanted you to settle down, and Kagome is very strong, and you said that you would never mate a weak female so I had to find one for you. The heir would inherit the business after you and that would make sure that it stays in the family for years to come" Toga said and Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"So, you want me to settle down with a miko, we hate each other" Sesshomaru said when Gale looked confused "Wait, you two have met?" he asked. _'SHIT!'_ Sesshomaru screamed in his head, _'They can't find out about last night'_ he thought "No, but you saw the reaction she had, she refused before I could say anything" Sesshomaru said making that excuse on the spot. "Yes I know, but that doesn't mean that you can't change the relationship" Gale said making Sesshomaru look down as if he just got run over and is now tormented.

"I refuse, I am with the miko on this, and I will not marry her so I will not be part of your little schemes father. This is too much even for you" Sesshomaru said grabbing his jacket and walked out before Gale or his father could try and stop him. He left the restaurant and the receptionist didn't even see it he went so fast.

"Well, that went well" Gale said putting his hands on the table and placing his head in them. "No need to talk like that. You know that everything has been arranged and they can't get out of it even if they wanted to. The only thing now is to get those two to talk and deal with this, which will be difficult. So let's order another drink, I need something strong" Toga said and Gale nodded his head in agreement. "This will be a long week" Gale muttered taking a sip of his beer before closing his eyes and trying to come up with a plan to get Kagome to agree. Which would be a lot harder since she was more stubborn that an elephant stuck in cement.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Higurashi Shipping Incorporated ~**

 _With Kagome_

"I can't believe him, trying to make me get married. And of all people to him, we tried to kill each other last night and now dad wants me to spend the rest of my life with him. Crazy old man" Kagome muttered as she arrived at the office, her family surname shown on in large letters at the top like a giant signal to everyone how rich and powerful they are.

As she walked through the door "Momma, you're back" Kagome looked around and saw Shippo running up towards her and give her a hug. "Yeah, I need you to do me a favour" she asked "Anything" the kit replied "I need you to get Sango and Miroku then meet me in the base in 5 minutes, I have to discuss something every important" she said Shippo nodded and pulled out his phone as Kagome began walking to the private elevator only for authorised personal only.

"Sango, Kagome told me to tell you to meet her in the base. MIROKU YOU TO!" he screamed the last part knowing that Miroku would be standing next to Sango, he was always with her when Kagome was away. "Shit, alright" Miroku muttered causing Sango to laugh. They made their way to the base of Alpha Squad Team 2 base, the last floor of the building that only the four members knew existed. "I wonder what she wants to talk about, she only calls a meeting when it is urgent" Sango said as they reached the last floor and the doors opened.

Kagome sat there on one of the couches with a glass of whisky in her hand. "She's drinking, this must be really bad" Shippo said making both Miroku and Sango nod in agreement. Kagome looked up and indicated for them to take a seat. "So… Kags what did you want to talk about?" Miroku said as Kagome placed her empty glass on the table and filled it up again.

"My father is making me get married" she said taking a sip. There was a short pause before the other three shouted "WHAT!" in union. Kagome nodded "Yeah, and guess who it is, the man from last night" Kagome said taking another sip. There was another pause "WHAT!" they all screamed again making Kagome nod again. Sango took another glass out and took a quick drink "So, what did you say?" she asked and Kagome looked up at her. "I told my dad that there was no way in hell that I would marry him. His name is Sesshomaru Taisho" she said looking at Shippo who instantly ran to the table and grabbed his laptop.

"Sesshomaru Taisho" he muttered putting the name into a search engine and looked at the profile on the man that came up. "Well I can say one thing, He is almost as rich as you are momma, and by the looks of things it will only grow over the years" Shippo said looking at Kagome.

"Yeah, dad says that it would also be beneficial to the company, since the two business are merging and a marriage would just be the cherry on top" Kagome said sarcastically taking another sip finishing her second glass. "So what do you think?" she asked leaning back into the sofa. "Well, that depends, he is really handsome, rich, and powerful, did I forget to mention handsome?" Sango said looking at the pictures of Sesshomaru that were being shown on Shippo's computer.

"Yes, he is also a youkai, stubborn, arrogant, and judgemental" Kagome said looking Sango in the eyes and she seemed to contemplate what she said. "Yeah well, what do you want to do about it?" Sango said when she realised that Kagome was correct. "I'll get out of that marriage by any means necessary. Even if it costs the business not to merge I will never marry Sesshomaru" she said standing up and walking over to the gym to release some anger on one of the dummies.

"She will be there for a while" Miroku said and the rest of the group began to leave leaving Kagome in the gym and Shippo on his computer doing more research on Sesshomaru, he didn't like being very far from Kagome especially when she is like this. "Shippo, watch over her" Sango said. Shippo saluted her as the elevator doors closed. ' _His profile is spotless, that means they have something to hide. Unfortunately they don't have my skills for finding things people never want known. He, he, he'_ he thought evilly, he could hear and feel Kagome's power flaring in the gym, and if made him feel a little nervous and sad for whoever she is pretending she is hitting.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Taisho International Corporation ~**

 _With Sesshomaru_

"That son of a bitch, trying to make me get married, and to her. Seriously" he said when he threw his jacket onto his couch and leaned back in his desk chair. The door opened "So, someone's getting married huh" Sesshomaru looked up and saw Inuyasha with a grin on his face. "So who's the unlucky bitch?" he asked taking a seat on the couch. "Shut up you half breed, how did you find out about this anyway?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his brother.

"Dad messaged me about it asking me to try and convince you to reconsider. Like you even listen to me anyway, looks like he's off about more than one thing" Inuyasha said putting his feet on the coffee table. "So who's the bitch?" he asked again as Sesshomaru got up and took a seat on the other couch, he wasn't in the mood for annoying his brother right now, he had too many irritating things to do and his brother was the least important.

"Kagome Higurashi, but I am not going to marry her" Sesshomaru said closing his eyes. "Wait, Kagome Higurashi, you lucky bastard" Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru opened one eye to look at Inuyasha's face. "You know her?" he asked and Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah duh, she is the most eligible bachelorette in Japan, she never lets any man get close to her" he said making Sesshomaru lean up. "Well then maybe you can marry her, since I'm not going to do it" Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha who just smiled. "No, the last part of dad's message was to tell me that I need to keep away from her or as he called her your brother's fiancé" Inuyasha making Sesshomaru groan.

"Ah, I wish I could touch that body of hers, I hear she never let any man touch her. That must mean she's pure. Agh you lucky bastard, how come you get all the best?" Inuyasha complained _'That's what you think, you should see what she does on the side, she may have an amazing body but it's deadly, she would kill you without a sweat. She was even difficult for me to handle'_ Sesshomaru thought standing up and walking back to his desk. "You can leave now, I have work to do and so do you" Sesshomaru said. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going but you aren't getting out of this, and you know it" he said before leaving. "Not if I can help it" Sesshomaru muttered when his brother left.

~o~O~o~

 **~ In the Evening ~**

 _With Kagome_

Kagome made her way home, she noticed that her father wasn't there which was strange since he was always home before her. Kagome walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before pouring a glass of water for Shippo who was on the couch watching some TV. Kagome put some biscuits on a plate and started making popcorn.

"MOMMA, YOU NEED TO TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Shippo yelled from the lounge, "Alright" Kagome walked into the lounge holding the bowel of popcorn in her hand. "What… is… it…?" she paused when she saw the news. The presenter announced…

" **THIS JUST IN. KAGOME HIGURASHI DAUGHTER OF GALE HIGURASHI CEO OF HIGURASHI SHIPPING INCORPORATED AND SESSHOMARU TAISHO SON OF INU NO TAISHO CEO OF TAISHO INTERNATIONAL CORPORATION ARE ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED. THE DATE OF THE WEDDING HAS NOT BEEN ANNOUNCED. HERE AT CNI NEWS WANT TO CONGRADULATE BOTH KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU ON THEIR ENGAGEMENT. THAT IS ALL WE WILL INFORM YOU ABOUT THE WEDDING DATE WHEN IT IS SET!"**

Kagome looked at the screen watching as the words 'KAGOME HIGURASHI AND SESSHOMARU TAISHO ENGAGED' repeat on the bottom of the screen. Kagome dropped the bowel of popcorn she was holding and the pieces scattered on the floor. _'I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him'_ **"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"** she screamed, the pressure was so her reiki made the tiles crack and the floor shake a little. Her eyes started to go a light purple.

"Momma, calm down" Shippo said placing his hand on Kagome's arm. When she looked down and saw him she instantly calmed down. "Sorry Ship" she took a seat on the sofa looking at the screen. _'Now I really can't get out of this, stupid father, he's serious about this'_ she thought burying her face in one of the pillows. "I wonder how Sesshomaru is taking this?" she muttered.

~o~O~o~

 _With Sesshomaru_

" **FATHER!"** Sesshomaru's beast roared in the house breaking some of the window. He stormed through the house smashing open every door looking for his father. All of the servants evacuated when they felt his youki grow dangerously high and they didn't want to be caught in the cross fire between him and his father. **"FATHER WHERE ARE YOU, SHOW YOUR FACE NOW!"** Sesshomaru shouted.

" **STOP YOUR CHILDIDH BEHAVIOUR NOW PUP!"** Toga appeared behind Sesshomaru and pinned him to the ground creating a large crater when he hit. Sesshomaru slowly began to calm down when he felt the power being pressed on him to submit. "Why did you do that?" he said his face still on the ground. "CALM DOWN PUP THEN IS WILL TELL YOU!" Toga said and Sesshomaru submitted.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

In this chapter, it is the reaction on how the engagement was told. So, you can see that they are both pretty mad and want to kill their parents, I don't blame them I would feel the same if I were put in that situation. I wanted to show the temper that Kagome has when she is annoyed and how she deals with it. And now they really can't get out of the marriage even if they wanted you. All thanks to the press.

Please review this chapter once you are finished reading it and tell me what you think. I was grateful to get some reviews even though it was recently published. I will say that chapter 4 has been written already. I was on a roll when I wrote chapter 3 that I kind of went onto the next chapter before I lost my mojo.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	4. Chapter 4 - Infiltration & Complication

A.N. [Please Review after you read the Chapter]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 4 – Infiltration and Complication**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

" _ **STOP YOUR CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR NOW PUP!"**_ _Toga appeared behind Sesshomaru and pinned him to the ground creating a large crater when he hit. Sesshomaru slowly began to calm down when he felt the power being pressed on him to submit. "Why did you do that?" he said his face still on the ground. "CALM DOWN PUP THEN IS WILL TELL YOU!" Toga said and Sesshomaru submitted._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ Later That Evening ~**

 _With Kagome_

Kagome looked up from the pillow she had her head buried in when she heard the front door open. _'Dad's home, oh he's going to get it'_ she thought standing up and walked to the entrance. Shippo had already gone to bed, we actually he had gone to his room saying he would go to bed but would really stay on his computer for the next hour before going to sleep. Kagome knew he did this but after attempting to make him stop and was unsuccessful she decided to let him continue, he was after all over 300 years old but still acted like a child.

Kagome walked to the front door and she saw her father handing his coat to the servant at the side. As soon as the male servant saw Kagome enter he instantly ran away and informed all the others to stay clear or be caught in the mistress's wrath. When Gale turned around once he noticed the servant run in fear he saw that Kagome was standing behind him, and if looks could kill he would be dead before he took another step her glare was so intense.

"Dad" she said sweetly with a smile on her face that sent shivers down her father's spine. "Why did you make that announcement?" she still said sweetly but some of her anger leaked into it but it didn't overpower it either. "Kagome, we will discuss this in the morning, it is late. I believe that Toga will be having the same problem with Sesshomaru and I think that we need to discuss this together, I will call him in the morning, goodnight" he said quickly and hurried to his room before Kagome would have a chance to reply or protest and would have to wait until morning.

Kagome stood there shocked, she hadn't realised that her father had escaped her and only did notice when she saw him go upstairs. "Damnit" she muttered before going back to the lounge and taking a seat on the sofa. _'This is going to be complicated'_ she buried her head in the pillow again.

 _ **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_ Her alarm went off, she picked her head up out of the pillow and saw that it was a call for her to go to the base since a new mission had come through. "This is just what I need" she muttered with a smile. As she got up and walked to Shippo's room she knocked on the door, he had also go the message and was out of the room in less than two minutes. He gave her a nod as they made their way to the hidden door that was connected to her room, which led to an underground parking lot nearby that they walked to.

After going to the key box she took the keys for the black Ferrari, she had every upgrade on the security and tech inside with Shippo's assistance in the protection and management of it. They got into the car and she put the keys in leaving almost the instant the engine started.

As they made their way to the Higurashi building and parked in the secure underground parking lot, it had all of the vehicles and equipment they used in their missions depending on what or where it was they always need a safe get away and with the variety of stuff they had it was possible. She pulled up and turned off they car as both her and Shippo stepped out. After going to the elevator and making sure they went to the base's floor, when the doors opened they saw that both Miroku and Sango were already there waiting for them.

"So, I guess the engagements out of the bag" Sango said making Kagome glare at her. "Yes, and it seems that they want to keep in that way as well" Kagome said taking a seat on the sofa beside Sango. **'Incoming Message'** was shown on the TV screen, once everyone had taken a seat Kagome turned on the message.

" **Black Night Alpha Squad Team Two, we are aware that it is early for your next mission as your team had one last night. Your mission if you choose to accept it is as follows. The Band Of Seven is finally making their move, there has been intel that the third highest member, goes by the name 'Renkotsu' will be making an appearance in the Althrope Casino to make a business transaction. Renkotsu is a youkai so team leader your powers are needed. Due to the nature of the transaction only authorised personnel are able to enter and due to there being many youkai at this event the gala will only be starting at 11 tonight.**

 **Your mission is to infiltrate the gala and find the target Renkotsu and eliminate him. His body must be disposed of and no signs of the assassination is to be left. After the mission is complete you will need to disappear in the crowd and leave as soon as possible without attracting attention. With this mission Alpha Squad Team One will be assisting in this, the team captains will rendezvous in the gala together. They will be helping with the assassination as well as security.**

 **The security is tight and the guards do regular checks throughout the gala without the other guest's notice, weapons specifically designed have been placed in the safe for this mission. The rating for the mission is Level SS, this mission is not allowed to fail under any circumstances.**

 **Don't let these tyrants see the next sunrise**

 **Black Night Alpha Squad Team Two mission briefing complete, this message will automatically delete itself in 5 seconds"**

The mission was broadcasted on the big screen, the leader always had his face hidden and only a few knew who he really was. The screen began to blur as the message was erased leaving a blank screen behind. Kagome looked at her team "So, are we going to accept the mission?" Kagome asked, everyone nodded a yes "Alright, let's get ready" Kagome said walking over to the weapons shelf pulling out the new case of equipment.

As she opened them there were separate ones for each of the members on the team. Shippo opened his case first. There was a small tablet with, on closer analysis there was an electronic jammer, and this would be for hacking into the security feeds and connections. Shippo placed the tablet on the table and turned it on placing some of his youki on it to access the documents. He would be on the roof with hidden software, and would direct them form security when they pass them in the gala. His outfit was pure black pants and shirt, a black hoody to cover his face once he reached the roof in case of 'visitors'.

Miroku opened his case next. There was a tux in there, the pins on the side were camera and voice recorders, and an earpiece was also included. In his dress shoes at the heel was a small slab of leather, once removed there was wire and small grip handles for strangulation, in his other shoe were a few poison darts, and finally sutras were packed together and looked like the pocket hanky that is in the chest front pocket. Hidden in the lining of the jacket was two long needles for paralysis of the hitting of certain pressure points.

Sango opened her case next. In there was a dark red dress reaching on one side to the floor and on the other to just below her knee. She had stockings that clipped at the top, and these clips were actually small knives that would be used for small stabbings for. In her earrings in the jewel hanging on the end was a small amount of sleep powder for any complications. Her hair tied up in a low bun tied together with a band that wrapped around the top of her head and hung down once it held the hair together.

Kagome looked at all the things that were given to her subordinates and was impressed on how much HQ went on with the security preparation. Miroku was to be Sango's escort for the gala where Kagome would be going in alone and try to find the target. She slowly opened her case. In there was a white dress with two layers of fabric on top of each other. The dress reached just above her foot on the one side and the other side of the dress had a slit reaching higher up so it was at her thigh. It was a strapless dress with an open back, and held together at the back by two knots and a clip hidden behind it. Her hair hung down so her tresses were below her waist with small pins with crystals on the tips holding the curls in place.

On the side of her thigh that would be hidden was a leg strap with two knives connected to it and then covered by a harder cover that was flesh coloured it also disguised the fact that there was metal there as it repelled the metal detectors radar. She had white stilettos with small blades hidden in the heels, and the last thing was her long necklace which hung to between her breasts reaching her stomach. It had small jewel on them which had a powdered drug in them so if inhaled it would give the appearance of a heart attack symptoms.

There was a note in the case _'_ _ **Team captain, you will be rendezvousing with the Alpha Squad Team One captain. He will be dressed in a white tuxedo. The code phrase when you approach you will ask "Don't you just love the music here tonight" his reply is "Yes, it makes me want to dance, would you like to dance with me?" Make sure that the phrase spoken is exact as usual. You need to be careful tonight when you meet the Alpha Squad Team One captain, working with him is the only way this mission will succeed.**_

 _ **Persia' Black Night HQ Leader**_

Kagome looked at the note, _'Wonder why Persia is telling me to be careful, he doesn't usually say these things'_ she thought closing the case and looking to her team. "Alright, let's get ready, the gala will be starting soon and we need to make sure that the target arrives and doesn't leave before the mission is complete" Kagome said before everyone took their cases and walked to the rooms to change. Once everyone was done they made their way to the cars. Miroku and Sango went in a black Porsche, Kagome went back to her Ferrari, and Shippo went on one of the motorbikes. After giving the get go they made their way to the Althrope Casino to start their newest assignment.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Althrope Casino ~**

Miroku and Sango were the first to arrive, Miroku got out first and walked over to Sango's side opening the door for her and led her out like a real gentleman, he was lecherous all the time but always serious when they were on a mission. When the parking attendant took the car away Kagome waited another 7 minutes until she came up to the entrance.

"Alright let's do this" Kagome said to herself before she walked out of the car, taking her bag she closed the door and walked over to the other parker who smiled at her. For anyone who saw her you could see the lust in their eyes just from a single look at her. Walking to the entrance she handed the 'fake' invitation to the receptionist and she nodded and pointed the direction that Kagome should go to the gala.

"Shippo, have you gone into the security systems?" Kagome asked softly that no youkai would be able to hear and her lips didn't move while she spoke to Shippo, it would be strange if someone saw you talking to yourself. "Yes I have, there are two guards at the side. The one has a red tie on and the one beside him is wearing a tail coat, they have metal detectors in their pockets do be careful" Shippo said into the speaker and Kagome smiled inside. As she walked into the gala she could see that there were quite a few guests already there, when she walked in all the males stopped their conversations for a moment to look at her before going back to what they were doing.

She looked around once she finished walking down the staircase looking around, she could see Sango and Miroku standing at the side, and his arm around her waist but not too low like he usually would put it. _'Well, at least he won't get hit tonight and make a laughing stock out of himself'_ Kagome thought nodding slightly to Sango telling her it was all good. "Shippo, is there any sign of the target?" Kagome whispered low enough for only him to hear. "No, not yet. None of the guests have mentioned his name yet either" Shippo replied and Kagome began to walk around slowly after grabbing a glass of Champaign.

Kagome stood there for ten minutes giving a smile to any of the guests who looked at her. Kagome noticed a guest with a white tuxedo near the bar she walked up to him "Don't you just love the music here tonight?" she asked, the man slowly began to turn around "Yes, it makes me want to dance, would you like to dance _**finished turning around and now they stood face to face…**_ with… me…" when he finished turning around it was Sesshomaru.

"You have got to be kidding me" Kagome muttered looking up at Sesshomaru who had the same shocked expression on his face. "Walk with me" was all he said before indicating Kagome to follow him to one of the far corners where there was a sitting couch. Kagome took a seat with Sesshomaru beside her and his arm hanging along the back of the sofa.

"So, it looks like you are Alpha Squad Team One captain am I right?" Kagome asked taking a sip of her Champaign. "Yes, but you shouldn't talk about it so others could hear" he said and Kagome glared back at him. _'So this is what the note by Persia meant'_ Kagome closed her eyes. "Alright, guess we have no choice but to work together on this. So how do you want to handle this?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru who grinned at her. "I do believe I asked you to dance with me" Sesshomaru said and Kagome raised an eye brow. _'Let's see how she handles this'_ he thought evilly.

"Very well" Kagome said placing her bag on the table and took Sesshomaru's hand helping her up. "Shippo, why didn't you tell me that Sesshomaru was here?" she asked softly and even Sesshomaru didn't catch what she was saying. "Sorry, there is some interference whenever he comes into view of the camera the same way with you" Shippo replied typing on the keys seeing what was causing this affect. "Well, let's discuss it later I need you to put on a good song for the tango, it looks like I'm going to dance" Kagome said with a hint of a smile on her face. "Roger" Shippo replied.

The song changed to a faster Spanish type style of music, Sesshomaru and Kagome walled to the centre of the room and the other guests opened around them and formed a circle surrounding them. Kagome placed one of her hands on his shoulder and the other in his hand. Sesshomaru placed one of his hands on her waist and slightly on her back, and his other hand in hers.

They slowly began to dance with the music stepping perfectly in time with beat and in time together. "So, last night. Were you on a mission as well?" Kagome asked softly as Sesshomaru held her back as she dipped. "Yes, I was to make sure that if the captain of Team Two didn't eliminate the target I would get rid of them. I didn't know you were the captain as you didn't have the small pin visible" Sesshomaru replied slowly pulling her up. "Well you would have noticed it on my jacket if you bothered to look" Kagome said with a hint of anger in her voice that only he could pick up on.

"Well you were about to shoot, so I didn't have a lot of time to really look now did I" they started moving to the left as Kagome wrapped her left leg behind his right leg's calve lifting her right leg slowly up. "Well, now you know, so how did you react to the news on the TV" Kagome asked putting her leg back down and they started stepping up slowly. "Badly, it seems our parents informed the press about it" she looked up at him, to think that their parents would go through so much trouble was quite confusing.

"So there really is no way out of it" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru who nodded. "We are supposed to discuss it tomorrow. So if you're the captain that means that you took my place when I was Team One captain" she said looking at Sesshomaru who was quite confused. "You were Team One captain before" he asked surprised. "Yes, but when my friends couldn't make it into Team One I decided to change teams so I could be with them" she replied making Sesshomaru even more confused. "Don't worry I am not interested in that position anymore" she continued when the music stopped. As soon as they finished dancing the entire crowd was clapping, Sesshomaru and Kagome was so focused on the dancing they didn't even notice until they stopped.

Kagome smiled at all of them. "My Lady, you danced superbly" Kagome looked back seeing a man taking her hand and kissing it. "Thank you" she replied. "May I ask you to dance?" he asked making Kagome smile and they took hands starting a waltz with a twist. Sesshomaru moved over to the side and you could see that he was a bit annoyed.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?" the man asked as they started moving to the music. "My mother told be to learn saying it was part of being a woman" Kagome replied. _'Actually, while I was training for Black Night I had to learn, part of different scenarios and events'_ Kagome thought as she was dancing. "My name is Renkotsu, may I ask what is yours?" the man asked and Kagome's eyes widened. Shippo heard this and informed both Sango and Miroku that it was the man Kagome was dancing with, Sesshomaru also heard him say this and kept a closer eye on him and the surrounding people there.

"My name is Marina" Kagome replied, with Black Night everyone has different aliases depending on the nature of the mission. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Marina, would you walk with me?" he asked and Kagome smiled and he led the way to one of the rooms. As they walked three men followed after them, they were also youkai and seemed to be Renkotsu's bodyguards. As they entered the room he closed the door behind him.

~o~O~o~

 **~ In the Private Room ~**

Renkotsu indicated for Kagome to take a seat on the sofa opposite him. Once she was comfortable he offered her a glass of brandy, she nodded and as he turned around Kagome opened up the jewel on her necklace and blew some of the power in the air towards him, blocking her nose a little only to breathe out her mouth. The powder only worked when it went through the nose, the powder caused the same symptoms as a mild heart attack. As he started to have convulsions Kagome pretended to overreact. She ran to the door seeing the three guards.

"I don't know what happened, he offered me a glass of brandy and he suddenly collapsed and I think he's having a heart attack" Kagome pretended to panic, the three guards ran inside the room to Renkotsu's side. "Sir, sir, can you hear me?" one of them asked. Kagome stood in the side of the room pretending to shake in fear. "Is he alright, oh my god I need to call an ambulance" Kagome said taking her bag which she had picked up as she followed Renkotsu into the room.

"No" one of the guards yelled making Kagome stop. "What, he'll die" she replied and turned her phone on. The same guard knocked the phone out of her hands. "He will be fine, that guard is trained in medical aid so he will be fine" he said and Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru pretended to suddenly arrive but in fact he was waiting outside for the perfect chance to make and entrance. "Marina, are you alright?" he asked pretending to be surprised at seeing her. "Yes, but I don't know what happened, look I think he's having a heart attack, I don't know why… _ **she paused wanting to make it more convincing…**_ if he dies it will be my fault wont it?" Kagome asked one of the guards.

"No, this is not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong" one of them said putting his hand on Kagome's shoulder _'Perfect'_ she thought looking up. Miroku was standing outside and took out the tranquilizer darts and threw them at each of the guards instantly knocking them out. Once they were on the floor Sango and Miroku walked into the room closing the door behind them. "Alright, let's do this. Sango help put the guards onto the sofa making them look like they are awake and just sitting there. Miroku you help her" Kagome said talking to her team. "Roger" they both said at the same time.

"Shippo, how are we doing on time?" Kagome asked. "You have 4 minutes before two guards come and notice that they ones that should be at the door are not there" he replied watching the main room with the guests. "Alright" she looked around and saw that Miroku and Sango had finished putting the first man in position. "Sesshomaru, I need you to get rid of the body" Kagome said to him. _'Who does this woman think she is ordering me around?'_ he thought with annoyance as he walked to Renkotsu's body dropping some of his poison on it and it instantly dissolved.

"Mom, the guards noticed earlier and will be there in 30 seconds. You need to put the shield up" Shippo said frantically and Kagome quickly took the small ball on her necklace which had a hologram in it, Shippo had taken a picture of what the room looked like without the guards in it. Kagome took it out and placed it on the floor, instantly a screen was put up looking like there was nothing in the room, Sango and Miroku were hidden behind it leaving only Sesshomaru and Kagome visible.

"Alright, you need to make sure to keep quiet, Miroku I need you to make the guards silent for about 3 minutes and no noises at all" Kagome said and a whisper roger was said. "10 seconds" Shippo said into the speaker. "Damnit, Sesshomaru, what do we do?" Kagome asked slightly panicking. _'What do we do, think'_ Kagome trying to come up with a plan when the doorknob slowly began to turn. "Shit" Kagome said. She was quickly turned around by her arm into Sesshomaru who leaned down and started kissing her as the door finally opened fully. _'What the hell, I'm kissing him, I'm kissing him'_ Kagome repeated in her head as the guards walked in.

"Oh, um" one of the guards walked in and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru kissing before he stopped in his tracks. Kagome finally understood what they were doing, it was to surprise the guards and act like they were interrupting something. In the act of being startled Kagome and Sesshomaru separated as soon as they heard the guard. Kagome looked back at one of them "Sorry, wow this is embarrassing" Kagome said looking up at Sesshomaru who pretended to be surprised. _'Who knew he could act like he had emotion, wish he could show it when he's not on a mission'_ Kagome thought. "Did we get the wrong room?" he asked the other guard who shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you see anyone in here before um?" the guard asked before realising that he was intruding. "Sorry, for interrupting" he said closing the door and quickly leaving. After a few minutes, you could hear them walking away "Shippo, where are they?" Kagome asked. "They are walking away, they are trying the other rooms, the hologram has been placed and it looks as if Renkotsu is actually sitting at the bar but you should be out of there soon" Shippo replied into the earpiece.

' _Alright, just forget about what happened'_ Kagome said in her mind before taking the holographic projector from the floor and now everything was visible. "Alright, let's finish up and get out of here, Shippo has put up a distraction that will last a while" Kagome said walking over to Miroku and Sango to start help the guards get positioned. Miroku and Sango finished up and straightened out their clothing putting it back in place before walking out together with their hands together.

They closed the door behind them leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru in the room. "Alright, we never speak about what happened. It was for the sake of the mission and had no meaning behind it whatsoever" Kagome said to Sesshomaru who nodded. "Now step back, I need to erase out presence and I don't need you in the crossfire" she said indicating for Sesshomaru to stand by the door before Kagome used her miko powers sending out a reiki wave that would destroy any evidence of her team in the room.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Main Gala Room ~**

Once that was finished Sesshomaru and Kagome left the room together, Miroku and Sango had waited until Shippo told them that the guards that came in before were not there and walked out. When Kagome and Sesshomaru left those same guards were walking around the corner, so Kagome pretended to look embarrassed as she walked out quickly. You could hear some chuckles from the guards and Kagome smirked inside.

"Shippo, is everything ready for us to leave?" Kagome asked waiting for a reply. "Yes, Miroku and Sango should leave first, Miroku you need to act like you're drunk and Sango needs to escort him out" Shippo said over the wide broadcast that was linked to all the earpieces. "Why is it that I always have to be the drunk one and not Sango?" Miroku asked and you could hear the false sadness in his voice. "That is because you get drunk often and know how to act it as well" Sango replied hearing Miroku laugh slightly before you could hear him pretend to moan feeling ill.

"I don't feel so good" Miroku said looking at Sango with droopy looking eyes. "I guess I better take you home" Sango sighed taking Miroku's hand and began leading him out. As they passed the security Miroku pretended to act like he was about to trip to emphasize the act. The guard rolled his eyes and told Sango to leave and also watch out in driving with Miroku in the car. She thanked him and waited for the car to be brought around to them. Once it came the parker helped Miroku into the passage seat and Sango took the keys and drove out.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru who was watching the crowd closely. "Follow me" was all he said taking Kagome's had and began walking towards the steps. "Now act like we are going to sleep together and want to get out of here as soon as we can to get to it" Sesshomaru said and Kagome's eyes widened. "Are you crazy, I'm not going to sleep with you" she said looking at Sesshomaru "They don't know that but if they think that we are they won't ask any questions about wanting to leave" he said and Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss Sesshomaru who held her waist. "Fine, but never again" she said once they broke the kiss noticing that the guards had seen it. "Deal" he said taking her hand and started walking up the stairs. As they reached the top he looked at the guards who got the hint and let them pass.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru put his hand on her waist and began leading her to the front doors. The parker could see what was going on and quickly went to get the car so he wouldn't get shouted at to hurry up. Once the car came around Sesshomaru pretended to hurry Kagome in the car before taking the keys and running to the other side. They quickly drove off leaving a blushing parker.

"Shippo, have you gotten out of there yet?" Kagome asked once she was in the car. "Yes, Miroku and Sango are out safely, how about you?" he asked. Kagome looked at her side seeing Sesshomaru. "I'm out, but my safety is debatable" she said seeing Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow. "You can head back to the base" Shippo said when he tried to decipher the thing Kagome said, when he remembered that Sesshomaru was in the car with her and understood what she meant. "Alright, I need to handle something first" Kagome replied taking out the earpiece and turning off the speakers so no one else would be able to hear them.

After about 5 minutes Sesshomaru stopped the car at the side of the road, there were not many cars around there as it was very late at night, he turned off the car and looked at Kagome. "So, how are you going to get out of here?" Kagome asked still looking out the window. "I'll fly like I always do" Sesshomaru replied and Kagome looked back at him _'Fly, wow, a dog that can fly'_ she thought laughing inside. "Alright, about tonight, we never speak about it again" Kagome said pointing to Sesshomaru to get out of the car. "Yes, my father said that he would call you in the morning to discuss everything tomorrow. I'll see you then" she said getting out of the car walking to the other side where Sesshomaru seemed to have vanished.

"Good" Kagome muttered before getting in the car and began heading to the Higurashi building. Once she drove to the private parking lot which was hidden, she went inside and parked the car. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had already arrived and were waiting in the base. Kagome walked to the elevator and pressed it to go to the base. Once inside she saw Shippo writing out the reports with Miroku and Sango who were busy putting the cases away since they had already changed back into the clothes they were wearing before.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Alpha Squad Team Two Base ~**

"So… how did it go with your fiancé" Sango joked when Kagome walked in. "Don't call him that" Kagome replied walking over to her case and started placing her weapons and gear back inside it. After grabbing her clothes and going to the room to change she came back out putting the dress back as well. "Shippo, how is the report coming along?" Kagome asked pulling her jersey over her and pulling it down. Shippo looked up from his computer "That depends on what Team 1 decides to put in their reports. Persia didn't really specify but I'm almost done" he replied.

Kagome nodded and began putting her things together. _'That mission was a lot more complicated than I thought it would be. If father ever found out I don't know what I would do. I can't believe that Sesshomaru Taisho is Alpha Squad Team One captain, I didn't see that one coming at all. This just got even more complicated than it was before, he knows my most kept secret and if he ever tells anyone I'm ruined the same goes for him. Well I guess that the both of us are in the same boat in more ways than one. Tomorrow is going to be even more annoying, but at least I know what he was doing on the roof last night'_ Kagome thought when Shippo snapped her out of it and they began heading back to the parking lot as soon as they could.

"How are you going to deal with this?" Shippo asked when they left and were in the car. "I really don't know but tomorrow I guess that we'll find out what this engagement is really about" Kagome replied as they began heading back to the house before anyone really noticed that they were missing. "Yes, tomorrow I'll find out for sure" she muttered as she continued.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Taisho Mansion ~**

 _With Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru arrived back home and went to his room without anyone realising that he had even left, he always kept a large amount of his youki inside so if anyone ever passed his room they would think that he was in there asleep. He went into the bathroom and took off the tuxedo before putting it in the case that Persia gave him. He picked up his phone and called one of his team member. "Hojo, have you sent the report to HQ yet?" he asked over the phone. "Yes" was all the reply that was given before Sesshomaru hung up the phone. In team one were three members Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Hojo.

After checking up on things he went back into his room and lay down on his bed. "Damnit, I can't believe that she is part of Black Night" Sesshomaru muttered out loud before closing his eyes. _'So she was the one who beat me for the team one captain position, so that was the reason she was on the roof. Well I don't think that was the best way to meet. So, I think that Black Night are the only people that have two assassins getting married. That really is something new. I wonder what dad would say if I told him that the person that he is making me marry is a murderer as a side job just like his son. I think that he would go into his true form and destroy half of Tokyo in anger'_ he thought letting out a chuckle when he thought of the last part.

"Tomorrow" he said before taking off his shirt as he slept without one on. _'She really did look beautiful in that dress, I guess that Inuyasha was right about that body of hers, he would be so pissed if he found out that I actually held that body and kissed her'_ a smile showed on his face before it vanished almost as quickly. He didn't like to think of her that way.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

In this chapter I wanted there to be another event where Kagome and Sesshomaru would meet. I also wanted to explain why Sesshomaru was on the roof that night when he first fought Kagome. The Band Of Seven is introduced and one of the dies so the others will react and have more appearances in the future. Naraku is also going to get involved and Kagome is after him.

This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I expected it to become as it is over 6k+ words. I got caught up in the writing without looking at the word count. I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter so I don't really know if people are reading this story so please review if you have and tell me what you think.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	5. Chapter 5 - Understanding Agreement

A.N. [Please Review after you read the Chapter]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 5 – Understanding Agreement**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

" _How are you going to deal with this?" Shippo asked when they left and were in the car. "I really don't know but tomorrow I guess that we'll find out what this engagement is really about" Kagome replied as they began heading back to the house before anyone really noticed that they were missing. "Yes, tomorrow I'll find out for sure" she muttered as she continued._

…

" _Tomorrow" he said before taking off his shirt as he slept without one on. 'She really did look beautiful in that dress, I guess that Inuyasha was right about that body of hers, he would be so pissed if he found out that I actually held that body and kissed her' a smile showed on his face before it vanished almost as quickly. He didn't like to think of her that way._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ The Next Morning ~**

 _With Kagome_

The morning came and Kagome was feeling exhausted. _'Man, I couldn't stop thinking about last night, damn now I have to go to that stupid meeting'_ she thought getting out of bed before she could be woken up by either her father or a servant. Pulling on a gown she walked downstairs and put on the kettle so she could make herself a cup of coffee to wake up. "Good morning My Lady" one of the servants named Ruka passed while holding a pile of bedding that had just been cleaned.

"Hello Ruka, I'm still trying to decide if it is a good morning actually" Kagome said when she heard the kettle click telling her it was ready so she began to make her coffee. "We heard about the engagement and we wanted to congratulate you on it, I didn't know you knew Sesshomaru Taisho" Ruka said placing the laundry on the table and began sorting through it. "I didn't until yesterday, I had never met him before" Kagome said before taking a sip from her cup _'Well actually we tried to kill each other the night before and last night worked together on an assassination, we are just the perfect couple'_ she smiled inside thinking about it completely sarcastic.

"Well, are you excited?" Ruka asked smiling. Kagome looked up from her cup "Well, I definitely feel something about it that's for sure" _'Personally I have no interest at all'_ Kagome began to walk back to her room so she could get dressed. Everyone had begun to wake up and the manor was full of servant rushing around, Kagome sat in her room reading though some of her new weapon manuals before it was time for her to leave. _**Knock. Knock. Knock**_ "Kagome" Gale was standing outside her door. "We will be leaving soon and this time I am coming with you, I don't want you dressing like you did yesterday" Gale said when Kagome rolled her eyes even though her father couldn't see it.

"Yes" she muttered going to her cupboard taking out a pair of black pants with silver patterns running along the sides. A white top that only hung on one shoulder and rolled down reaching her mid-thigh before tying her hair up in a high ponytail. "Coming dad" she said putting on a pair of sneakers and grabbing her bag. The servants bowed as they left and the driver Shunsui came around waiting at the entrance for them. _'I wonder how this meeting is going to go'_ Kagome thought getting in the car and began looking out the window. _'Please don't let the two fight while we are there, I don't think I can handle a day like yesterday'_ Gale begged in his mind as he watched her.

~o~O~o~

 _With Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru walked downstairs still only is his boxers, he could smell the arousal coming off some of the female servants he passed and it almost made him sick, sometimes he cursed his powerful sense of smell. _'At least this didn't happen when I was around the miko'_ he closed his eyes and walked to the lounge taking a seat on the couch.

"Where were you last night?" Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see his half-brother looking down at him. "That is none of your business" he replied making Inuyasha smirk. "Well, I guess dad would like to know, should I tell him you snuck out" Inuyasha asked sarcastically making Sesshomaru sit up and grab Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt. "What I do in my time is none of your or his concern, so keep your mouth shut little brother or I will tell father what really happened to his yacht a few weeks ago" Sesshomaru threatened angrily.

"You wouldn't" Inuyasha dared. "Try me" instead Inuyasha turned away and walked back the way he came. _'I can't believe he threatened me about that, it wasn't my fault that I didn't see the rocks. Well maybe if I wasn't too busy looking at something more interesting on a female I wouldn't have destroyed the damn thing'_ Inuyasha thought before going into his room and slamming the door shut. Sesshomaru grinned when he could hear the curses coming from the closed door. "Dad already does know about the accident and is just trying to find a perfect punishment" Sesshomaru muttered when he knew he couldn't be heard.

Toga came downstairs and saw his son lying on the couch. "Sesshomaru, get ready. We are meeting the Higurashi's for coffee later and I don't want a repeat of yesterday" Toga said when Sesshomaru go up and began walking back to his room. After getting dressed in a pair of jeans, long sleeve shirt and a waistcoat, they went to the car and began heading towards the coffee shop. _'This is going to be interesting'_ Sesshomaru thought watching as the buildings passed them.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Coffee Shop ~**

Both families had arrived and were now sitting together at the table. A waitress was about to come and get their order when she stopped in her tracks when she could actually feel the tension between the four customers. Instead she ran to her manager asking him to go, he was also nervous at first. "Excuse me, may I take your orders please" he asked not trying to stutter. When Sesshomaru looked at him he almost froze. "I will take black tea, no sugar or milk" Sesshomaru ordered, "Just a normal cup of coffee for me" Kagome put in smiling up at the manager who seemed to calm a little.

"I will have a Cappuccino with cream" Gale said then looked to Toga, "Well, I'll just have a water" he said and the rest looked at him. _'He asked us to come to a coffee shop and now he gets water, man this is so ironic'_ Sesshomaru thought looking at his father before turning back to Gale and Kagome. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes" the manager said and rushed away, it looked like he couldn't wait to get out of that situation.

"So, what did you want to discuss" Kagome asked putting her hands on the table looking up at the two fathers. "Alright, there is another reason we want to join the two companies, it revolves around Onigumo Enterprise" Toga said and Kagome's eyes widened. _'Naraku Onigumo, he's the man I've been after for the last 7 years'_ Kagome tried to keep her feelings of hatred invisible from them. "What does that have to do with this?" Sesshomaru asked when he saw Kagome's reaction.

"Over the last 7 years Naraku Onigumo has been growing more powerful, we don't know what caused this sudden change but it is becoming difficult for other companies to compete. Now Onigumo Enterprise has grown bigger than both Taisho International Corporation and Higurashi Shipping Incorporated" Gale explained and both Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded. "So what does that have to do with us?" Kagome asked indicating to Sesshomaru who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We need to be able to have a stable position in the economy right now, so many business have been forced to either close or have been bought out by Naraku Onigumo" Toga explained when Kagome nodded telling him to continue. "We had an undercover employee that got into the management of Onigumo Enterprise and he was able to inform us that Naraku doesn't get rid of completion in the normal ways. Other companies wanted to merge together but Naraku was able to stop all of them, we heard that he threatened some of the CEO's and the families to get them out of the way" Toga said looking at Gale.

"It's only a matter of time before he comes after our companies, it seems that with all the power that he has now acquired he will be able to overpower us. We wanted to merge our companies but with the way Naraku works we can't do it in the normal methods" Gale explained and Kagome looked at him. "So instead of there being the possibility for him to halt negotiations between us we decided that if we use the way of you two getting married then we would be able to merge our companies without a lot of interference from Naraku" Gale explained when everyone's drinks arrived. The waiter that bought them over wanted to leave at the first chance he got.

"So, let me get this straight, you want to use us… _ **points to Sesshomaru and then herself**_ … to merge your companies to make yourself more powerful than Onigumo Enterprises because you don't want to go the long way around" Kagome asked, both Gale and Toga paused for a moment before they began nodding. "Yes, that is correct' Toga said and Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Why go through all the trouble then?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his father who smiled. "Well, it comes with two things, we want you both to settle down and this merger is a perfect way to do both of them" Toga explained smiling at both of them.

' _I can't believe this. They are using us to make themselves more powerful. What ever happened to what I wanted'_ Kagome asked herself before taking a sip of her coffee. "So then what is the reason behind announcing it to the press and broadcasting it over the news when you didn't even have our agreement to this" Kagome asked when Gale looked down "What?" she asked seeing that her father actually looked a little ashamed.

"We knew after your reaction yesterday that you would fight this, and since we are really counting on this merger to be a success we had to do something to make sure you went through with this" Gale said as he looked up taking a sip of his Cappuccino. "Didn't you basically announce to Naraku that the companies are going to merge, wouldn't that make you a bigger target now since he knows what you are up to" Sesshomaru asked seeing his father smile again. "Perhaps, but I think he will have a harder time trying to break you two up than trying to halt the merger" Toga explained.

Kagome was getting a little annoyed about how casually they were talking about getting married, that they didn't even consider what she and Sesshomaru feelings were towards this. She was getting a little irritated causing some of her reiki to be released making all of the mugs, cups and glass in the entire coffee shop shatter. Kagome noticed when her fingers were no longer holding the cup, she saw that it had shattered and when she looked around all the others had as well. "Oh my god I am so sorry about that" she said taking out a tissue from her bag wiping up the mess.

' _She was the one who did that'_ Sesshomaru thought as he thought, lucky only a few drops landed on him since he had already finished his coffee. "Kagome, are you alright?" Toga asked when he realised that this was Kagome's doing. "I was just a little annoyed is all" Kagome said then both Gale and Toga nodded. "I know but let's forget about that for now, first I think we need to pay for all this damage and leave" Gale said getting up and walking up to the manager who was currently running around frantically apologising and asking his employees what the hell just happened.

"I think that we need to discuss this someplace else, perhaps we should go to the manor" Toga suggested thinking if it was a good idea to bring Kagome, a miko, into a house that had many youkai working in it. Gale had returned as sat back down, "What were you talking about?" he asked "I was thinking that you could come to our manor to continue this, if something like what happened a few minutes ago happened again then I think that we may attract too much attention" Toga explained standing up and began heading towards the door. "Don't you think that we will be imposing a little" Kagome asked as she followed after them.

Toga had already signalled for the driver to come around as the limo can to the side of the road where they stood. "Of course not, after all our home is now you home" he said smiling before going into the car. Kagome sighed _'We haven't even agreed to this marriage request and he is already speaking as if we are family. God, I hope that no one else in Sesshomaru's family is as annoying as Toga is'_ Kagome pleaded in her head before getting in the limo with the others.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Taisho Mansion ~**

The driver told all the servants to get ready before he arrived and all were in a rush trying to get everything ready for the guests. Inuyasha was too busy watching something on the TV to even notice what was going on and frankly he didn't really care. The limo drove up the driveway until it was at the entrance. Toga went out first checking that everything was clear inside before letting the others come in. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the manor _'It's bigger than ours but not by much'_ she thought before following inside.

As Kagome walked in she suddenly was hit by many different auras coming from youkai all over the place. Toga could see the discomfort and could feel that Kagome was fighting against the youki aura with her reiki. "Kagome, there are many youkai in this house, you need to relax since all of them work for me and will not harm you if you do the same" Toga said and Kagome nodded and slowly began to relax. "Alright" she smiled up at him.

"Alright now that's out of the way lets go to my study" Toga said walking inside, many of the servants could sense what Kagome was and feared her. Once they reached the office Toga indicated for Kagome to take a seat. Once everyone was comfortable or as comfortable as anyone could be in this situation so everything was silent. No one really knew what to say right now feeling awkward around them. "Sorry about what happened at the café" Kagome said breaking the silence that had been created. "I guess it was better than you storming out" Gale tried as a joke, to clear ease the tension a little.

"Why did you only tell us when you knew we had no choice?" Kagome asked Toga who looked away. "Both Gale and I looked at yours and Sesshomaru's personalities, the fact that you are both incredibly stubborn when it comes to things… _ **Kagome and Sesshomaru looked away knowing it was true**_ _…_ made it difficult to decide if you would agree beforehand" Toga explained leaning back into his chair. "But why didn't you at least give us a chance?" Kagome continued when Gale looked at her. "Would your answer have changed if you did?" he asked seeing how Kagome shook her head.

"But don't you think that the arrangement is a little idiotic, I mean I am a miko and he is well a demon" Kagome explained hearing Toga snort a little. "So, there is a first time for everything right" Toga said seeing Kagome roll her eyes "That wasn't the answer I was looking for" she mumbled under her breath that only Sesshomaru was able to hear.

A loud thumping came heading towards the room "FATHER, WHY THE HELL HAS MY ALLOWANCE BEEN REDUCED?" Inuyasha came yelling in without checking if anyone was in the office. Inuyasha finished yelling once he saw that there were others and Kagome was looking up at him. "Um… um… _**pauses and looks at Toga**_ … dad who are these people?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome and Gale before back at his father. Toga growled a little telling his son that he came at a bad time.

"This is Gale and Kagome Higurashi" Toga indicated to the two sitting on the couch. "Inuyasha, where is your seal?" he asked again seeing that Inuyasha's youkai form was showing. "I don't like wearing it in the house, besides I didn't know we had guests" he said leaning against the wall. He looked at Kagome who was still watching him _'Wow, she really is pretty, lucky bastard he gets to have that warm his bed at night'_ Inuyasha thought looking at his brother. Kagome was still looking at him "WHAT?" he yelled at her as she stood up and walked up to him.

Kagome looked closer and brought her hand to the top of his head. _'Oh my god, he has ears, are they real?'_ she asked herself _**TUG**_ Kagome pulled on one of Inuyasha's ears. "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha screamed jumping back. "Holy shit those are real" Kagome said looking up at Sesshomaru and Toga who looked as though they were about to burst out laughing. Toga finally couldn't hold it in anymore and ended up snorting a little as well as Gale who started laughing where Sesshomaru had a small grin on his face but was actually rolling with laughter inside.

"Of course they're real, what did you think they were?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his ear, _'Damn that hurt, what is it with humans and my ears, first that brat Rin and now her'_ he thought stepping back again. "Sorry, I just didn't think anyone had ears like that. Wait so does that mean when Sesshomaru removes his seal that he has ears as well?" Kagome asked turning to Sesshomaru, she cocked her head to one side _'I don't think he would look good with ears on his head, it would ruin his 'I'm too good to be here' look'_ Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"Sesshomaru, remove your seal" Toga ordered when Sesshomaru glared at his father Toga growled at him. _'Ugh, why do I have to lower myself to show a human my true form?'_ He thought taking off the clip that was on his ear. It would only release when he wanted it to and hide his appearance when it was placed. After the clip was taken off the markings on Sesshomaru's face and arms appeared, as well as his tail began to appear until it was shown hanging behind him. His claws and fangs grew as well as the tips of his ears pointed, he then let out an annoyed growl to everyone.

"Why don't you have ears like his?" Kagome asked walking up to Sesshomaru and began looking at his tail. _'That looks so fluffy, I wonder what it feels like'_ she was wondering but realised that it would be a mistake to try and touch it. "I am a pure blood not like that hanyou over there" Sesshomaru said pointing at Inuyasha who glared at him. "Wait, so you two are brothers?" "HALF" they yelled at the same time before Kagome could finish her sentence. "Alright, Toga can you tell me?" Kagome asked taking her seat once again.

"Inuyasha, is my son but has a different mother than Sesshomaru" Toga explained and Kagome frowned _'Aren't Inuyoukai only supposed to have one mate, how could he have two'_ Kagome asked herself but realised that it would probably be a complicated or touchy subject to talk about. "Inuyasha's mother was human, he is my youngest son" Toga explained and Kagome nodded showing that she understood.

"Alright, that is not the subject that we were talking about before we were interrupted. I already told you why we want this marriage to go through and we just need you to agree" Toga explained looking between Kagome and Sesshomaru. "So, this is all to get stronger am I correct?" Kagome asked both of the fathers. "I know it's difficult to understand but we are thinking about the future, this also affects both of the families" Toga explained seeing if there would be anymore yelling or storming out.

"Let me clear this up, you want us to get married, we don't love each other, in fact we are mortal enemies by nature as species, how do you expect this to work?" Kagome asked looking at everyone. "Well, I never said that you needed to love each other, it would only be on paper" Gale said looking at both Kagome and Sesshomaru. "You have to do it, you really don't have a choice anymore" he continued and Kagome glared up at him. "I need some air, you… _**points at Sesshomaru**_ … we need to talk outside where others can't hear us" she said standing up and began walking to the door.

She waited for Sesshomaru to follow, "Sesshomaru, go show her the gardens, besides I think you both need to talk about this together" Toga said to his son who rolled his eyes before walking out and began heading to the outside doors. Kagome and Sesshomaru vanished from view leaving Toga, Gale, and Inuyasha standing there. "I must say that went a lot better than yesterday" Toga said letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, it seemed to be the same with Gale. Inuyasha was still standing there, "Now back to my problem why was my allowance reduced?" he asked Toga who smiled at him. "My yacht" was all Toga had to say to make Inuyasha understand.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Taisho Mansion Garden ~**

 _With Sesshomaru & Kagome_

Sesshomaru led Kagome out to the garden away from any ears that may be listening. When they were far enough away Kagome made a barrier to cover them in case there were any spy's. When Kagome was sure that no one could hear them she turned to Sesshomaru. "We don't have a choice do we" she asked "No it seems we don't" he replied sighing. "How do you think we should handle this?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who seemed confused at her question.

"With Black Night, Persia seems to know about the engagement between us and I don't think even he knows how he will be dealing with both captains of Alpha Squad being married. I mean, you know my most well-kept secret that would ruin me if anyone found out" she explained seeing that Sesshomaru agreed. "That won't be a problem, I have no intention of staying with you once the papers are signed" he said and Kagome nodded her head _'That is actually a really good idea'_ she thought. "It is only on paper, it's not like we will be living together. I guess the only upside in this is I can get closer to Naraku" she said the last part when she went in thought.

' _I wonder what she has against Naraku'_ Sesshomaru thought when he could see that her she went a little stiff. "There is one thing that does concern me" he said making Kagome come out of her thoughts, "And what would that be?" she asked seeing him look away from her. "As an Inuyoukai we have mates, I am not sure if my father is asking me to make you my mate" Sesshomaru said seeing Kagome looking confused. "Is there really such a big difference between a mate and a wife?" Kagome asked seeing how Sesshomaru got more serious than normal.

"I wouldn't expect a human to understand the customs involving this" he said turning his head away. "So are we going to do this?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru who turned his head back. "We have no choice, but it is only business, nothing more" he said and Kagome took a step forward. "I wouldn't have it any other way, besides I think that we have had enough intimate contact from last night don't you agree" she said taking down her barrier and began walking back to the manor. "Well, at least we agree on more than one thing, that's something" Sesshomaru said following Kagome until they went back to Toga's office.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Toga's Office ~**

Kagome and Sesshomaru came back into the office seeing Toga and Gale who had been anxiously waiting for what the decision would be. "So, what have you decided?" Toga asked the two once they got inside and closed the door. "We don't have a choice anyway, but it is only on paper nothing more. We don't have those feeling for each other and doubt we ever will" Kagome said looking at the two fathers' who seemed to be very happy. "Great, I always wanted a daughter" Toga said looking at Kagome who wanted to glare, _'Great another annoying father'_.

"Now that's sorted we need to decide a date" Gale said looking at Kagome. "Can't you just get the papers and we go to the court to sign it, I don't want the whole white wedding with hundreds of people I don't know that only come to save face" Kagome said to her father who looked sad. "I always thought you wanted a wedding like that" he said "With someone I love not someone for business" she said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well, once we have finished all the details on the merger you could sign the papers" Toga said looking at Gale who seemed a little disappointed. "How long will that take?" Sesshomaru asked seeing what his father would say. "We only kept the news of the merger between a trusted few, not even the staff know about it, it may take a while to get all the paperwork and details done and also get the board of directors to meet and agree with the conditions. I would say it could take a month maybe two" Toga explained _'That soon'_ Kagome thought nervously.

"Alright, for now just act normally and don't tell anyone about the merger" Gale said looking at Kagome whose eyes widened. "I already told Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. But I will ask them to not say anything about it" Kagome said seeing her father and Toga nod. Gale knew that Kagome's friends were trustworthy as they had always kept the secret of Kagome being a miko from everyone and stayed with her. "Who are these people?" Toga asked before anything else came up. "They are my friends, and I know that they won't tell anyone, I trust them with my life" Kagome said and could tell that Toga was cautious but would have to accept it.

"Very well, until then I think that you two need to become closer if you are going to keep up the act that you really want to get married" Toga said seeing Kagome and Sesshomaru nod. "Alright, first things first, these are for you" he handed them each a set of keys. "What are these for?" Sesshomaru asked looking at both Gale and his father. "Those belong to the new apartment where you both will be living together" Toga said happily when there was a pause between Kagome and Sesshomaru who looked stunned. "LIVING TOGETHER!" they both yelled at their parents. _'Damn could this get any worse'_ they both thought at the same time.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

Another chapter complete. So the real reason behind the engagement is revealed, I wanted to explain why the fathers were so obsessed about the marriage, because they want to get a step up from Naraku. I said that Naraku had been gaining power over the last 7 years, and it has also been 7 years since Kagome has been after him. The relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru becomes more complicated and a lot more interesting.

Please review after you finish reading and tell me what you think. It only takes a moment so don't be lazy.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	6. Chapter 6 - New Home

A.N. [Please Review after you read the Chapter]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 6 – New Home**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

" _Very well, until then I think that you two need to become closer if you are going to keep up the act that you really want to get married" Toga said seeing Kagome and Sesshomaru nod. "Alright, first things first, these are for you" he handed them each a set of keys. "What are these for?" Sesshomaru asked looking at both Gale and his father. "Those belong to the new apartment where you both will be living together" Toga said happily when there was a pause between Kagome and Sesshomaru who looked stunned. "LIVING TOGETHER!" they both yelled at their parents. 'Damn could this get any worse' they both thought at the same time._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ Toga's Office ~**

"There is no need for you to yell" Gale said once both Kagome and Sesshomaru heard the news. "But dad, why do we have to live together?" Kagome asked calming down before sitting, still quite annoyed. Gale and Toga looked at each other trying to see who will answer her. Toga put his hand behind his head and began rubbing it. "Well, we actually bought the apartment before we told you two that you would be getting married" he said and Sesshomaru walked closer to his father's desk.

"Is that the only reason?" Sesshomaru asked knowing that his father always has ulterior motives to everything that he does. "If you live together you will become closer that's all" Toga said and everyone could tell that he was lying. _'Sneaky old fart, always hiding what he really wants'_ Sesshomaru thought stepping away from the table and sitting back in the seat across it. "Do I have to?" Kagome complained to her father who nodded. "Great, just great" Kagome muttered putting her hand on her chin and leaned into her hand. _'The thing is, it is more complicated that either you or Toga could understand dad'_ she thought closing her eyes and sighing.

"Well, how are we going to do this?" Sesshomaru asked looking at both parents. "Well, you should start packing up some of your things from home and take it to your apartment" Toga said and Gale nodded. "Since it is just an apartment we won't need servants so don't bother telling any to come" Kagome said to them both, after a few moments they nodded. _'None of the servants know what I do and I can't let anyone see my equipment'_ she looked at Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed. "I will pack my things, but on one condition" opening his eyes seeing both Toga and Gale look at him.

"Yes" Toga said before Sesshomaru turned around. "You are to never go to that apartment unless you have both our permission and one of us is there" he said looking at Kagome who nodded and then looked at her father. "I agree with Sesshomaru, and dad you know how I can be if you overstep into my privacy" Kagome said smiling but the threat was very evident in her tone. Gale gulped hearing this and nodded where Toga just smirked. "I'll explain this to Shippo, I will go now" Kagome said standing up and leaving the three males alone.

"Who is Shippo?" Toga asked and Gale looked at him. "He is Kagome's adopted son, and also a kitsune youkai" Gale said looking at the door his daughter had just left from. "How did she adopt him?" Toga sked looking at Gale. "I don't know the story, all that Kagome told me was that she was keeping him and if I had a problem with it she would move out and never speak to me again" Gale sighed _'Wow, that's a little overboard'_ Toga thought leaning back into his chair. "Well I would like to meet this Shippo one day, since I will be his grandfather" Toga said and Gale nodded.

~o~O~o~

 _With Kagome_

Kagome walked through Toga's home and many of the servants had hidden from her, when she made her way to the entrance the driver was already waiting for her. "Can you please take me to the Higurashi building" she asked the man who just nodded and showed her to the limo.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Higurashi Shipping Incorporation ~**

Kagome arrived at the building and said goodbye to the driver before going inside. Sango was waiting for her at the door and came running up to her "Kagome, where have you been?" she asked and Kagome just sighed "Dad asked me to see Sesshomaru again and some things came up, do you think you could ask Shippo to come to my office there is something important I need to talk to him about" Kagome said going to the elevator and pressing the button to go to the offices. Sango saw that Kagome walking from her so she quickly gave Shippo a call before she followed after her.

As Kagome made it to her office she could see that many of the employees were whispering when they looked at her. Kagome sighed and went through the doors to take a seat on the couch. _'Now I know why they want us to live together, from the gossip of people around us'_ she thought when she felt another presence come into the room. Shippo stood at the door with Sango at his side, "Sango, could you give us a moment I need to talk to Shippo alone" she asked and Sango nodded before closing the door behind her and walking away. Shippo walked to her and took a seat on the couch opposite facing her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Shippo asked nervously, Kagome sat up straight, "This morning my dad told me that I will be moving in will Sesshomaru" she said looking at Shippo whose eyes went wide. "What, why do you have to go?" he asked and she could hear the sadness in his voice. "To tell you the truth I don't really know but they said that it will make everything more convincing, besides it's not like I won't see you anymore but I will have to deal with this for a while, we will still have missions and everything together" Kagome reassured by placing her hand on Shippo's head. "I'm not worried for me but for you" he said hugging Kagome then looked up at her.

"No need to worry, we are talking about me after all" she said smiling and let Shippo go before walking to her desk and grabbing some papers and folders. "I should go home and pack some things, I want to move my things now since I don't want dad to look through them, and what do you think he will do if he found all my gear and weapons?" she asked putting the papers together and placing them in one of her bags. "I need to make sure that these documents are checked and sent by Thursday, I don't want there to be any problems with the merger. Oh that reminds me SANGO!" Kagome said to Shippo before yelling for Sango who came running in.

"I need you to make sure not to tell anyone about the merger since our parents haven't told anyone, make sure Miroku knows as well" she said and Sango looked back "I can't believe that you have to move and live with him, I mean he is a youkai and part of Black Night, how will you handle all that?" Sango asked before she left. "Don't worry, I know how to deal with youkai and Sesshomaru doesn't talk much, besides it is only business" Kagome said picking the bag up and began walking out. _'Now let's just hope that he feels the same'_ she wished before going outside to the elevators.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Midday ~**

 _With Kagome at the Higurashi Mansion_

Kagome made it back home before going almost instantly to her room and grabbing large suitcases. "Alright" she muttered opening her cupboard and checking everything. Kagome closed her eyes and took the piles of clothes laying them into her suitcase along with her shoes and jewellery. She went to her door and closed it making sure it was locked before she went to the other wall to take out her special cargo. She took the painting off the wall and put in the code, as she did the cover that looked to be the wall but was actually a piece of metal moved up and showed what was behind.

As it lifted the lights went on and on the shelves were her weapons, sniper rifles, knives and blades, twin katana's as well as climbing equipment and electronics. She took every piece out carefully before placing it in the hard covered case and closing it when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked a little panicked when she saw that the wall was still open. _'Shit'_ she quickly ran to the wall and closed it before going and unlocking the door. As it opened the wall sheet had shut and Kagome took a deep breath.

"My Lady I've come to take your bags" there standing at the door was a young female servant. Kagome smiled down at her "There is no need" Kagome walked to her bed and picked up both bags before turning around and walked out of the room. She went downstairs to the cars and put them in before checking her phone for her new address and made her way there. It was a penthouse apartment in one of the tall building in the city. As Kagome drove up she saw that there was personal parking and made her way into that, it looked as if all residence has something of a garage to themselves large enough to fit about five large cars.

~o~O~o~

 **~ New Apartment ~**

 _With Kagome and Sesshomaru_

"Where is that woman" Sesshomaru muttered to himself as he waited outside a door on the top floor of the new building. "What woman?" Kagome asked walking up from behind him, he wouldn't show it but he was a little startled. "Have you looked inside yet?" she asked walking to the door seeing that there were two key holes. "No, it seems that they wanted us to open at the same time" he said and Kagome sighed. They both put their keys and turned them. As the door opened there was a pop and they were both instantly covered in confetti and glitter. There hanging from the ceiling were the words **'WELCOME HOME'** written on a large band in colourful letters.

They both stood there looking at the banner "Idiots" Kagome said as she sighed seeing that Sesshomaru was feeling the same way. Kagome walked in and used some of her reiki to gather up all of the decorations and make them disintegrate, "I don't want the floor messy" Kagome said to Sesshomaru who nodded following after her and closed the door behind him. Now that that had been taken care of they both looked around at the new 'home' that would belong to them.

It was a very large apartment, straight in front of them was the lounge looking out from the large window facing the city. Two large sofas that could seat about 4 people each, an armchair in the corner, and a large coffee table in the middle of them all where magazines were lying as well as all the remotes for the electronics. On opposite sides of the room were the two separate bedrooms, Kagome walked to the one on the right of the lounge deciding that this one would be hers and the one on the left of the lounge would be Sesshomaru's no questions or objections asked. In both bedrooms were a king size bed with black duvets and silk sheets. Back and head pillows at the back of the bed leaning against the headboard. A walk in closet for both and everything was empty so that they could put their own things in them.

Both bedrooms had separate bathrooms connected to them, Jacuzzi bathtubs with a separate shower and sitting wash spots where one would wash before relaxing in the bath. Towels already had been placed and the toilet was behind a separate door in the bathroom for privacy. Kagome looked at everything before going back to the living room. At the far end near the entrance was the kitchen, all the appliances were the cutting edge equipment and every utensil had been organised and placed in the corrected locations. The fridge and freezer were empty telling that Kagome had to go shopping soon. The dining table was near the kitchen with a bar on the other side.

There was a staircase on the other side of the room leading up to a landing, after walking up there was a study with desks and cupboards also a guest bathroom connected. There was a door connecting to the left and the other led outside. The room on the left was large, inside was training and exercise equipment as well as matts on the ground for hand to hand combat. The other door led to the outside the roof of the building, a banister surrounding the outside as safety and there seemed to be a canopy that could roll out and cover the surrounding area if it rained, there was also a small pool in the corner and Jacuzzi at the other with sitting stools around. Some of the areas were covered in grass for a natural feel.

~o~O~o~

Kagome looked at everything and then made her way back downstairs waiting for Sesshomaru to finish his inspection. Kagome took a seat on one of the sofas and sank into it _'I will say that at least it's not cramped and that there are two bedrooms, but it looks like they had to pull a lot of strings to put the landing in and the outside on the roof. Well at least they have style in this but seriously… What is taking him so long?'_ Kagome thought and as if on que Sesshomaru came into the lounge and took a seat in the armchair. They looked at each other for a while not knowing what to say.

 _ **Beep. Beep. Beep**_ the sound came from the TV, looking confused Sesshomaru reached over the table taking up the remote and turned the TV on. The screen went static before something appeared. There on the screen was a black shadow with his face hidden but both Kagome and Sesshomaru knew who it was "Persia" Kagome said looking at the screen. The shades that were above the windows began to close making the entire room dark so they could see the TV clearly.

"Alpha Squad captains, I see that you have arrived" the man said never showing his face. "Yes, I should have known you would contact us" Kagome said smiling. Persia chuckled a little "Indeed, that is one of my jobs after all, now down to business. What you don't know about this apartment is that Black Night came and installed weapon rooms and equipment, the security system has been changed and uploaded to your personal computers and all devices have been checked for any anomalies. The outside has been modified so that no one can see what goes on the roof or anyone. Sensors have been placed that help make the detection of reiki or demonic aura impossible to locate or sense so you can practice with it if you wish" Persia said and both Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded.

"Both bedrooms have separate weapon rooms for you to place your weapons and gear, they are hidden behind the last wall of the closet and are covered in protective plating for any unusual weapons. The special rooms will automatically lock once you leave and will only open for you no other can access it" Persia said when a ringing sound was heard, on the screen it seemed as though Persia had to answer a phone call. "To finish up, there are barriers surrounding the entire area around the apartment including the skies that will stop any unwanted visitors. Good luck" and with that the screen started to go static again. Sesshomaru and Kagome both sighed when the screen suddenly went back on "Oh, I forgot to mention, there will be a mission in a month and you will be attending together so you two need to become closer since this mission is quite intimate, you'll find out about that later, Persia Out" the screen went static once again before going black.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at the black screen when suddenly the shades rolled up again letting in the sunlight the same as before. Kagome leaned back into the sofa and closed her eyes with Sesshomaru doing the same with the armchair. "This is going to be annoying" Kagome said and Sesshomaru "Hn" in response. She let out another sigh before sitting up "Alright, rules" she said looking at Sesshomaru who had opened his eyes now to look at her. "What are yours?" he asked and Kagome nodded. "Well, I think the main one is we stay out of each other's rooms, we don't get in each other's way, we only talk to each other when we need to, and any arguments are handled like anyone with our position would" Kagome said waiting for Sesshomaru to reply.

"I agree to your terms, noise must be managed since I don't want everything so loud, I won't wear my seal here since it is annoying, when we have separate missions we don't get involved at all in each other's matters" he said and Kagome nodded. "That goes for you as well fluffy" Kagome said smiling receiving a growl from Sesshomaru. As she was about to stand up Kagome stopped, "Wait I think that the most important rule is "DON'T EVER LET OUR PARENTS IN HERE UNSUPERVISED" Kagome said sternly and she stood up. Sesshomaru followed her "That is not negotiable and we should change the keys, we don't know if they have a copy" he said and Kagome nodded.

They walked away from each other without another word and started unpacking. Kagome ordered everything out before placing it in the closet then walked over to one of the empty walls releasing some of her reiki making the hidden door open. There inside were shelves for the weapons and holders for the gear and devices. Sesshomaru went to his room and removed the seal that was placed on his ear, as it was off his youkai traits appeared the same way they did at the mansion earlier. He took his bags out opened them and began putting everything in place the same way that Kagome was currently doing.

Once both of them were finished they came out of their rooms and looked at each other. "The fringe is empty as well as the freezer so I'm going out now to buy stuff, is there anything that you want?" Kagome asked going to the table and grabbing her bag which had her purse and money while she waited for an answer. "I don't eat human food if I have a choice" was all he said before walking to the lounge and taking a seat in the armchair like before. "That's right, well I guess that I will just have to get you raw meat, the bloodier the better right" Kagome said walking out the door leaving Sesshomaru alone. _'How does she know that I eat raw meat, what a strange woman'_ he thought taking the TV remote and began flipping through channels until he found a soccer match going on.

~o~O~o~

 _With Kagome_

Kagome made her way back down the elevator until she came to personal garage where her car was waiting. _'Better get to the shopping markets before it gets too late'_ she thought going to her car and started it heading towards the shopping centres. She went to a store and bought enough food and drinks that would last a few weeks. Afterwards she went to a butchery and got as much freshly cut raw meat that she could get, _'If he doesn't appreciate this then I won't ever do it again'_ she thought wondering what his reaction would be. _'He looked surprised that I knew he ate raw meat, did he forget that I'm a miko and have to study youkai lifestyles and habits'_ she went to the cashier and paid for everything tossing everything in the car before heading towards a lock smith for the keys.

"Myoga, I need to speak with you" Kagome said as she walked through a door. It seemed like it would be a very unimportant business considering the way that it looked on the outside or the sign that said **'Flea Locks'** on it. Most people would think that they did insect control before going inside. There was some pattering on the tiled floor "Oh, Lady Kagome, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here today?" he asked jumping up onto one of the high stools. Myoga was a flea demon but had a special seal made that would make his appearance the same size as a midget but would always keep some of his 'fleaish' features.

"I need you to make a special lock that repels all youki that tries to open it forcefully" she said handing him a key that was for her apartment. "And why would you need one of those again, what are you trying to keep out?" he asked and Kagome's features changed into a sad expression. Myoga had a habit of snooping into people's personal lives but he always kept it a secret that not even the devil could get him to spill them. "It's not a what, it's a who. Besides I'm being forced to move in with someone who happens to be a youkai so I need you to make sure that Sesshomaru isn't affected by it" Kagome explained and Myoga's eyes widened.

"My goodness I heard you were engaged but I didn't think you would be moving in together, especially with that ice man, don't tell him I called him that" Kagome smiled when she saw Myoga got nervous, the Taisho's were known for their ruthless actions when confronted or in retaliation. "It's not like that, it's more complicated than even you could understand, so can you please do the locks" Kagome asked and Myoga nodded "Anything for you, just wait a few hours and it will be finished, you can pick it up tomorrow or later this evening" he said running behind the screen and you could hear sounds that shouldn't be associated with lock making.

Kagome walked out of the store and back to her car, when she got in she placed both hands on the steering wheel and leaned forward. _'It's not just anyone I'm trying to keep out, it is the most dangerous person that has ever come into my life'_ she looked up and started the car "Naraku" she said knowing that he was the real one she had to keep out until the time was right. She drove faster in annoyance when she remembered what happened until she came back to the new apartment and carried up all the packets with her powers making sure no one was watching while she did it as well.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

New Chapter Update. They are living together and so far, things seem alright, but is it ever. Myoga is introduced and I bet you didn't see what he would be, but there is an important reason behind it. Now another reason that Kagome has a problem with Naraku is starting to show when she needs a lock that would specifically not allow anyone like him in. Persia comes back again telling them about the mission in a month, like in the previous chapter Toga said they would be getting married in a month, so what happens at the end of a wedding, that's all I'll say about it but I think ou get the idea.

Please review once you've finished reading and tell me what you think or liked about it, where you think the story is going and if what should happen next.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	7. Chapter 7 - Rude Awakening

A.N. [Please Review after you read the Chapter]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 7 – Rude Awakening**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

 _Kagome walked out of the store and back to her car, when she got in she placed both hands on the steering wheel and leaned forward. 'It's not just anyone I'm trying to keep out, it is the most dangerous person that has ever come into my life' she looked up and started the car "Naraku" she said knowing that he was the real one she had to keep out until the time was right. She drove faster in annoyance when she remembered what happened until she came back to the new apartment and carried up all the packets with her powers making sure no one was watching while she did it as well._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ The Apartment ~**

It had been two days since Kagome and Sesshomaru moved in together and everything was going smoothly. They didn't speak to each other, look at each other, or even recognize the others existence unless it was absolutely necessary. Kagome went and fetched her new lock for the apartment from Myoga the next day and changed it giving Sesshomaru the other key. Neither received missions from Black Night those two nights, probably since Persia wanted them to have some 'bonding time' for the mission that was coming up in a month involving both of them.

~o~O~o~

 _With Kagome_

Kagome looked around knowing that tonight was the night that she had to 'recharge' her powers for another month. She picked up her phone and called in the office when Sango picked up "Hello, Kagome Higurashi's Office, how may I help you?" she answered the work phone in her usual manner when talking to a client not knowing that it was her boss she was talking to. "Sango, I'm not coming in today, you know what tonight is. Please inform my father since I really don't want to talk to him right now, and also tell him what I will do to him if he interrupts me" Kagome said into the phone speaker. She could have sworn that she heard Sango gulp but brushed it off. "Alright, stay safe and please don't damage anything too important" Sango said smiling though no one could see her.

Kagome rolled her eyes put the phone down after saying goodbye. Kagome was alone in the apartment getting ready for the night, because of her miko powers once a month she would sleep for 24 hours straight to balance and calm her powers, also to make sure that it doesn't overstrain her body at the intensity that her miko powers can have an effect on her. Kagome knew that it was good to go to sleep around 6pm so she would wake up that time the next day and wouldn't completely miss everything out.

' _I need to take a shower'_ she walked into her room and went to her private bathroom having a shower before tossing her clothes in the laundry and walking back to her bedroom. She looked around and turned the aircon making sure that it wouldn't get too hot or too cold while she was asleep. She then picked out some comfortable shorts and a lose shirt before tying up her hair and walking to the other side of the room looking out the window. _'It will be 6 in about 20 minutes, better grab a snack'_ she thought before going out of her room and to the kitchen grabbing a lunch bar from the cupboard then taking a seat on the couch and ate it checking the clock. She watched as the hand shifted to the side until it was 1 minute to 6 and then went to her room and lay on her bed getting comfortable and closed her eyes instantly falling to sleep.

~o~O~o~

 **~ In the Evening ~**

 _With Gale at the Higurashi Building_

 _ **Ring. Ring. Ring**_ Gale's phone went off and he checked the caller ID before answering. "Sango, what can I help you with?" he asked her as he continued looking at his paperwork. "Kagome's having her recharge time tonight until late tomorrow, she said not to disturb her and if you do interrupt you would know what she would do" Sango who was on the other side of the phone could sense the shiver that had gone down Gale's spine when he remembered what happened when he did wake Kagome during her recharge day. "Thank you for informing me" he said hanging up the phone and leaning back into his chair. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before getting back to work as he started to get his concentration back, but became concerned.

~o~O~O~

 _With Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru arrived at the apartment later than normal and noticed that all of the lights were off _'She's here so why are the lights off'_ he wondered while walking in and flipped the switch on and the room instantly lit up. He sensed that she was sleeping _'It's so early, I'll never understand that woman'_ he walked to his room and closed the door behind him. Once in there he went to his bathroom and stripped of all his clothes before getting into the shower placing both his hands on the tiled wall in front of him with his head down and the water poured on the back of his head sliding down his shoulders until it reached the floor. _'Man, today was stressful'_ he thought.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sesshomaru walked into the office, as he passed he could hear the female employees talking about him and wanting to have him, while the male employees were angry that he could get someone like Kagome Higurashi to be his woman. Sesshomaru took a deep sigh before going back to his office. When he entered, he stopped seeing who was sitting in his desk chair, he growled inside before closing the door and making sure that the shades that covered the glass walls of his office were closed so no one would see who he was talking to._

" _What are you doing here Kagura?" he asked as he glared at her. She smiled and stood up beginning to walk towards him until she stood a few feet away looking up at him. "I came to see you, after all, you were meant to be my fiancé" she said smiling placing a hand on Sesshomaru's cheek._ _ **SMACK**_ _. Sesshomaru smacked Kagura's hand away from him and walked over to his desk placing his bag on it before turning back to Kagura who was scowling at him. "I never agreed to it" he said leaning against the side of the table as Kagura stood there. "Forget that for now, so why are you suddenly engaged to Kagome Higurashi? I mean why her of all people" she asked looking at Sesshomaru who wanted to smirk but kept it to himself. He remembered that he needed to keep up the appearance that he is in love with her and asked her to marry him. 'Why is it that the male has to ask the female that question when he wanted to marry her' he sighed inside before looking back at Kagura._

" _I'm in love with her and she is in love with me, so we decided to take it to the next step and she said yes when I proposed to her" he said but was feeling like he wanted to be sick inside when he spoke about things like this. 'To be perfectly honest she could get run over by a bus for all I care, stupid parents, now I need to make up lies for their shit' he thought looking at Kagura who now had a blank expression on her face._

" _You love her" she said as a question and he nodded. 'I can't smell any deceit from him, has he actually fallen in love with her?' she thought looking at Sesshomaru who was no longer looking at her. Sesshomaru was glad about the training he had at Black Night, it came in handy when he needed to pretend to show emotions and also disguise his actions when he is lying making it seem believable. "Yes I do, now would you leave so I can get to work, you are just wasting my time" he said and took a seat in his chair behind his table. Kagura stood there before picking up her bag and walking out of the office slamming the door behind her._

' _At least Kagome is better than that wind witch' he thought looking at the ceiling before going back to his work. Blocking out all the other thoughts about a certain miko and pushing them to the back of his mind he began sorting through the paperwork his father sent in relation to some of the small details of the merger contract. After reading through the papers a few times he started correcting them until he noticed that it was already 5:30, so he got up and grabbed his things before heading back to his car to head back to his 'home' where a deadly miko assassin fiancé waited for him._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Sesshomaru got out of the shower once he cooled his head from the events that occurred that day and still tried to wrap his head around his current living arrangements. When he walked into his room he saw that it was already 9 that night. _'Shit was I really in there that long?'_ he asked himself before taking his towel away leaving him bare. He grabbed a pair of boxers after drying off and put them on before getting into bed. It was getting hot and when he didn't wear his seal and his hair was longer than normal and his tail was out he didn't think a shirt was necessary when it came to him. Putting both hands behind his head he looked at the ceiling. He started to close his eyes letting sleep overtake him before falling victim to it as well.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Next Morning ~**

 _With Sesshomaru_

 _ **Beep. Beep. Beep**_ Sesshomaru heard his alarm go off, to turn it off he ended up smashing it and throwing it across the room when he couldn't hit the off switch after a few tries. He believed that the only real way to shut something up was to make sure it could never make another noise again. He got up and walked to the bathroom relieving himself before going into the lounge. _'That woman is still asleep, she is usually already up'_ he walked to her door and knocked on it softly. There was no reply when he tried again, he huffed before going to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water. He looked around the room noticing that everything was neat _'She usually has all her work and shit on the tables, what's up with her'_ he took a sip of his water before going to his room and grabbing his phone checking the contacts until he came up to Gale's number.

 _Conversation between Gale and Sesshomaru_

 _ **Ring, Ring, Ring**_ his phone sounded until he heard a click "Hello" the voice came out sounding tired, Sesshomaru sighed and took a seat on the couch with the phone at his ear. "Gale, its Sesshomaru" he said and almost instantly Gale's voice sounded livelier. "Sesshomaru, what can I do for you?" he asked and you could hear rustling from his end of the line. "The miko will not wake up, she went to bed very early last night and is still asleep" he said, he wasn't worried, in fact he was annoyed since he didn't like being ignored and he wanted the apartment to himself for a while. Gale was a little taken back "Well, she is just gathering her strength again nothing more, you don't need to be worried" he said smiling but his face went stiff when he heard a growl coming from the other side of the line. "This Sesshomaru, IS NOT WORRIED". He said pulling the phone away from his ear.

Gale suddenly remembered what Sango had told him earlier "WAIT, YOU MUST NOT WAKE… _ **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_ the line went dead. _'Oh shit, this is going to be very bad if he does wake her up when she is in this state'_ he thought ending the call before putting his hands on the desk and sighed. _'I dealt with it before and it was like dealing with the devil'_ he thought and shivered when he remembered what happened when he woke Kagome up those many years ago.

 _End of Conversation_

~o~O~o~

 **~ In the Apartment ~**

 _With Kagome and Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru was sitting in the lounge when he heard a ringing sound, he looked at his phone seeing it wasn't coming from him and when he followed the sound he realised that it was coming from Kagome's room. _'Will she just turn that damn thing off'_ he closed his eyes. The sound continued for the next ten minutes and Sesshomaru had finally snapped. He walked to Kagome's room kicking the door open before looking for the cause of the sound which was creating his problem. He saw that one of her sensors that informed her about peoples' presences had gone off, it was now destroyed on the floor. When he looked up he saw Kagome lying across the bed still dead to the world that he had just barged in and broken something.

 _ **Beep. Beep. Beep**_ he looked down at the broken device seeing that there was still a little life left in it and began creating that noise again so he smashed it underneath his foot hard that he even released some of his youki. Kagome was still asleep throughout all of this and it was beginning to get on his nerves. He walked up to her looking down as she lay on the bed "Miko" he said not getting any response he growled softly "Miko" he said again a little louder so he started to shake her and still got no response. "MIKO!" he yelled and his youki started to flare.

' _What the hell'_ Kagome began to come out of her drowsiness when hearing the yell and the conflict when she felt demonic power near her. This was her most vulnerable time and not many knew about it, and those who did knew to never wake her up, but that was not the case today. "MIKO!" she heard the voice yell again _**GRAB**_ Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she instantly grabbed it and turned herself around. Kagome could feel her miko powers start to flare since they hadn't gotten the chance to calm down yet.

She slowly lifted her face to look at the intruder when she saw Sesshomaru looking down at her with an emotionless face. Kagome released a lot of her reiki as she got off her bed still holding Sesshomaru's arm in a vice grip. She looked at him and glared with eyes that would make the devil himself wet his pants. Sesshomaru didn't attempt to move away as he was frozen from the force that her reiki was releasing the pressure. Kagome growled softly before raising her hand _**SLAP**_ the sound echoed as soon as Kagome hit Sesshomaru smack in the face sending him out the door in the lounge, crashing through one of the sofas and landing against the wall leaving a very large dent in it.

Kagome walked out and looked at Sesshomaru who was now looking in her eyes which were now glowing a slight purple to them. "NEVER WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND WE AGREED THAT WE WOULD STAY OUT OF EACH OTHERS ROOMS, SO STAY AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE THIS AGAIN!" she screamed before slamming her door shut.

~o~O~o~

Sesshomaru sat there on the floor trying to process everything that had just happened. He was slapped causing him to be thrown out into the room crashing through a sofa before hitting the wall. _'WHAT THE HEL!'_ his mind screamed as he tried to stand up. He felt stinging on his face, when he raised his hand to it he hissed in pain before going to his bathroom too see the damage that Kagome had caused when she slapped him. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, there on his face, reaching from just below his eyes to above his chin, was Kagome's handprint. It was still prickling from the reiki she had used and it was preventing him from healing quickly. He remembered when they first met on the roof and she cut his face then his wound took longer to heal. This was the same thing but only on a larger scale.

He turned the tap on letting the water come before splashing it on his face. He winced in pain from the stinging it caused but continued doing it until it slowly started to soothe a little. He went to the kitchen to check if there was any ice in the freezer, when he took a cloth out and put a few cubes in it he placed it over his face instantly letting some of the pain become numb. _**Knock. Knock. Knock**_ someone was at the door and knocking quickly and loudly. Sesshomaru growled still holding the cloth to his face as he went to answer the door.

There standing on the other side was Gale panting. "Please tell me you didn't wake… _ **notices that Sesshomaru is holding a cloth at his face…**_ Kagome up" he said before hanging his head in defeat. "I guess you did wake her up" he said looking at Sesshomaru who was glaring at him. Gale checked to see if there were any other injuries on Sesshomaru only noticing it was his face "You are lucky that it was only there, if you saw her on one of her worse days you would be missing many things" he said and walked into the apartment without permission _'Worse days, you mean she gets worse than that'_ Sesshomaru thought closing the door and followed Gale who was now sitting on the sofa that was not on the floor facing the wrong direction.

~o~O~o~

Sesshomaru took the cloth from his face and could already feel it starting to heal the flesh, but the skin would take longer to heal than that. Gale looked at Sesshomaru "I guess you know not to bother he like that again" he said and Sesshomaru nodded. "What was that, that tremendous power was not stable" Sesshomaru said taking a seat after he put the sofa back the way it was before he went flying into it. "I guess I can tell you what happened" Gale said sitting up and looking up before closing his eyes.

"Seven years ago my wife was murdered, they had to cover it up saying it was an accident since there were no witnesses present when it happened. But that's not true, Kagome was there and saw what happened. My wife was also a miko and was preparing Kagome until her powers would awaken when she was old enough. She was murdered and Kagome saw it, she never told me who did it but I can tell that she does know and was afraid of them, but that night her powers were released but she was too young and couldn't handle the large change. I didn't know what to do, my wife was the one who knew how to deal with those things so I ended up getting some help, I don't know what they did with Kagome but it helped her" he said opening his eyes and leaned forward.

"At first she needed to sleep like that three times a week but over time it slowly became less the stronger she got, but it still caused an unstable balance when it started, when she sleeps like that that is when her powers straighten out and calm down. Unfortunately, you woke her up and the balance process was disrupted causing her to act like that. My wife told me that miko's had tremendous power but I never realised it until I woke her up and got this" he said.

He took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeve on his left arm. There was a huge burn scar that looked as if the flesh had melted off and then had to be sewn back on. Sesshomaru nodded and was thankful that that didn't happen to him. Gale put his jacket back on before looking at Sesshomaru again, "I am telling you this because whether you like it or not, Kagome as well, you both are getting married and you need open up to each other. I just told you something that stays in the family, you must never ask Kagome questions about it or she will know I told you, you must wait until she opens up to you" Gale said as he stood up.

"Yesterday at the mansion there was an incident, Kagome's room was destroyed, it looked as if someone had placed a bomb in it" he began to walk back to the door "I need you to watch her, when she is like this she is vulnerable, I don't think that this attempt to kill her was coincidence, it was the only time she would have been asleep and wouldn't notice any sounds from the outside. Your father and I decided to buy the four floors below this apartment in case of any other attempts. The press doesn't know you live in this floor, they think it is four below us so make sure they don't find out, I don't want her to become a bigger target" he walked to the door opening it and started walking out. "I know you both are unhappy about this but there is a lot more behind it than what we told you, I can't go in details. Please watch over her for me" he didn't wait for a reply before he left leaving Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. _'More complicated than this already is, this just keeps getting better and better'_ he thought before closing the door and deciding to lie down.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

I wanted the fact that Kagome is not a morning person to have a twist, for one she only has to sleep like that once a month and when woken up early is aggressive. I didn't want to rush the living together part since it will be a month so I will spread it out. So, the first 4 days are done, and truth about Kagome's mother is revealed. It is also the reason Kagome joined black night and they helped her control her powers.

Now tell me what you think of the chapter, if you liked it or not, if you think the story is going somewhere, the character personalities compared to the canon, or any suggestions. It only takes a moment so don't be lazy.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	8. Chapter 8 - Celebration And Destruction

A.N. [Please Review this after you read the chapter. It only takes a moment so don't be lazy]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 8 – Celebration and Destruction**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

" _Yesterday at the mansion there was an incident, Kagome's room was destroyed, it looked as if someone had placed a bomb in it" he began to walk back to the door "I need you to watch her, when she is like this she is vulnerable, I don't think that this attempt to kill her was coincidence, it was the only time she would have been asleep and wouldn't notice any sounds from the outside. Your father and I decided to buy the four floors below this apartment in case of any other attempts. The press don't know you live in this floor, they think it is four below us so make sure they don't find out, I don't want her to become a bigger target" he walked to the door opening it and started walking out. "I know you both are unhappy about this but there is a lot more behind it than what we told you, I can't go in details. Please watch over her for me" he didn't wait for a reply before he left leaving Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. 'More complicated than this already is, this just keeps getting better and better' he thought before closing the door and deciding to lie down._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ The Apartment ~**

It's been one week since Kagome and Sesshomaru started living together, four days since the morning incident and the relationship only got worse after that day. Kagome went into her room taking out her laptop and browsing up to her email account, there was a message from Toga which she clicked open.

 _To Kagome_

 _There has been some rumours circling that both you and Sesshomaru are not committed in this engagement. For this the company is holding an engagement party where you and Sesshomaru must attend as the press will be there. The party will be tomorrow night at the Ventra Restaurant so please dress accordingly. Please arrive at 7 with Sesshomaru who I have also emailed._

 _Toga_

Kagome looked at the screen her eyes widening, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" she screamed slamming the laptop screen shut and laying down on the bed groaning loudly. "Are they trying to rub this in or are they enjoying making me miserable?" she asked herself and closed her eyes. _'I wonder what Sesshomaru is going to say about this'_ she thought with a smile thinking that that would be the only real fun part of this.

~o~O~o~

Sesshomaru heard Kagome scream out wondering what the hell could have caused that. When he also started up his computer and went to his email inbox he realised the reason why she did. There was also a message from his father on there so he slowly moved the curser and clicked the message open growling when he read it.

 _Sesshomaru_

 _I realised that you don't have an engagement ring to give Kagome, so I want you to come to the house and talk to the jeweller that I have asked to come and select a nice ring for her. There is an engagement party tomorrow night and you are both to come. Please don't make a scene as the press will be there and I don't want any more rumours going around about the two of you. I have already told Kagome about this, come to the house now since she needs the ring before tomorrow._

 _Toga_

 _P.S. I heard what happened a few days ago, no wonder you covered your face._

Sesshomaru growled when he read the last part of the message, his face had just healed from the Kagome punch and now his father knew what really happened. _'That crazy old man, does he have to interfere with everything'_ Sesshomaru asked himself before getting up and grabbing a jacket then started heading towards the front door. Kagome was still in her room but could tell when Sesshomaru left and decided to go to the training room to let off a lot of steam that was currently building up by the second.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Taisho Mansion ~**

 _With Sesshomaru and Toga_

Sesshomaru arrived at the mansion parking the car at the entrance before heading inside. He made his way to his father's office and when he entered there on the seat opposite the desk was a man holding a large velvet covered case. "Sesshomaru, this is Hayate the jeweller I told you about" Toga indicated to the man sitting and told Sesshomaru to take the seat beside him. "Let's get this over with quickly" Sesshomaru said looking at Hayate who looked a little scared when he saw the reaction that Sesshomaru was having and the looks he was giving him.

"Ah…Um…Yes, these are the top of our collection" Hayate stuttered before placing the box on the table and opening it. There inside were 5 rings, each stunning and well crafted. Sesshomaru looked at them before picking up the first on. It had a gold band with emeralds studded along it, in the centre was a clear diamond with emeralds surrounding it. "Not this one, I don't think it will work" Sesshomaru said placing the ring back into the box. _'Actually I couldn't stand looking at it for the rest of my life, I don't care if she loves it there is no way I'll get something I hate'_ he thought chuckling inside at the thought of it.

Picking up the second ring the band was silver, in the centre was a clear cut diamond shaped with round edges with Safire's surrounding it and small diamonds studded along the sides going down the band only reaching to where it would meet just above the top of the finger. When he looked at the ring closer he saw that when the light caught it that the centre diamond had a blue glow to it. He held the ring for a moment and looked back at the box. The other 3 rings all had gold bands, _'Wait a second'_ Sesshomaru looked at his father who was smiling. _'He knew I wouldn't go for a gold band ring, so he purposely put this one it. So he basically decided which ring I was giving her'_ Sesshomaru sighed looking at his father and nodded.

"I'll take this one" he said and his father smirked. "Excellent choice" he said and Sesshomaru glared at him _'Because you are the one who basically chose it you old fart'_ Sesshomaru thought watching as Hayate put the ring in a box. _'That's right, well I don't need to propose at least'_ when he was finished Hayate handed him the box. "Congratulations, I hope you have a long and happy marriage" Hayate said smiling. "Well, it will definitely be a special kind of marriage" Sesshomaru said without looking at them and walked out putting the box in his pocket.

Sesshomaru walked through the house "So, how is life with your fiancé?" he looked around recognising the voice to be his brothers. "Interesting and annoying" Sesshomaru replied before continuing his way to the door. "Is it really that bad, if I had her life would be sweet" Inuyasha fantasied in his head and Sesshomaru inwardly laughed. "Trust me, that woman is someone you would never be able to handle" Sesshomaru said and opened the front door. _'I should know, we tried to kill each other, she would kill you in a second'_ he thought before closing the door and could hear Inuyasha calling him many 'colourful' names.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Apartment ~**

 _With Kagome and Sesshomaru_

Kagome was now in the lounge watching a rugby match that was currently on when Sesshomaru arrived back. She looked up seeing that he didn't look happy, well more than normal. "Where did you run off to?" she asked looking back at the TV. "My father asked me to get you one of these" he put his hand in his pocket and took out the ring box before throwing it at her and she caught it perfectly. _'What is this?'_ she asked opening the box and her eyes widened. _'You have got to be kidding me'_ she groaned. "Are you serious" she asked and he nodded.

She looked at the ring again taking it out _'Well, at least he has some taste'_ she stood up and went to her room before coming back out holding a necklace. "I'll only wear it when necessary, any other time it goes on this" she clipped the lock open and put the ring before it hung on the chain like the rest of the decorations. _'Good plan'_ Sesshomaru thought before taking a seat on the sofa and watched the match _'She likes rugby, well that's a plus if anything'_ he thought and they watched the match. Kagome continued looking at ring fiddling with it between her fingers. _'This would be a perfect ring if I was marrying someone that I wanted to'_ she thought before putting the necklace back so it hung between her breasts. Kagome watched seeing that it was already getting late and decided to go to bed later Sesshomaru followed her lead and headed to bed himself.

 **~ The Next Morning ~**

Kagome woke up early and walked to the kitchen making some breakfast for herself. Sesshomaru woke up an hour later seeing her at the table before grabbing himself a cup of coffee. "So Toga told you about tonight right?" she asked and Sesshomaru nodded. "There is one thing we need to sort out, that is how we met" when she said those words Sesshomaru choked on some of his coffee before coughing a little. _'That's right'_ he thought sighing. "You have any ideas?" he asked and Kagome nodded. "Well we can't tell people that I was in the middle on an assassination and then you interrupted then we tried to kill each other only to find out the next day we are engaged" she said and Sesshomaru nodded _'We could but I doubt anyone would believe it'_ he thought.

"I had an idea where we could say that we met in a café and I you accidently took my coffee and I took yours, then when we saw that our name wasn't on the cup we tried to find who did have it" she said and Sesshomaru thought about it for a second _'Well, that's better than nothing at least'_ he nodded and Kagome looked away. "Then after that you asked me out to dinner and I accepted, so you took me to your yacht for it" Sesshomaru glared at her "I would never do something like that" he said and Kagome glared back at him.

"Well then what would you like to say happened?" she said spitefully. "I would take you to a restaurant, the yacht is for special occasions" he said and Kagome looked at him. "Alright fine, but then we dated for 3 months and then you asked me to marry you and I said yes" she said and Sesshomaru growled inside. _'I can't believe I have to say these things'_ he thought but nodded. Kagome looked at the window watching the sun passing the buildings almost reaching 10 in the morning. "I just remembered something, we will probably have to kiss at the party" she said and Sesshomaru looked away. "I forgot about that as well" he said and they both sighed.

"Well, there is no way around it. Let's pretend that this is a mission and we are pretending as a happy newly engaged couple who love each other" she said with a smile you could see was false. _'I think that's the only way I'll get through this party'_ she thought and he nodded. "But only if it is absolutely necessary to do so" he said and Kagome nodded in approval. "Well I need to go into the office and get some documents, you do whatever you need to until tonight, we have to match with our clothes so I will be back at 5" Kagome said going to her room and taking out some office clothes and got dressed. After tying her hair up in a bun and brushing her teeth she left the apartment.

Sesshomaru stood there watching as Kagome passed him but not before she put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly and she left without saying another word. Sesshomaru stood there still holding his coffee mug as Kagome disappeared. "I should finish the work form yesterday" he went to his room before carrying everything to the study in the loft upstairs and started doing the paperwork involving the merger of the businesses.

 **~ Higurashi Shipping Incorporated ~**

 _With Kagome_

Kagome arrived at the office making her way to the elevator until she reached her floor where Sango was waiting for her. "KAGOME!" she yelled and Kagome flinched "Good to see you to" she said as she passed Sango and began heading towards her office. "Kagome, there is someone in your office" she said and Kagome stopped to look at her "And who might that be?" she asked and Sango looked around "She said that she was Sesshomaru's fiancé" as these words came out Kagome burst out laughing. "Agh man, this is awesome" she said before calming down and Sango looked utterly confused. "How is it awesome" she asked and Kagome smiled. "It means I have something else on him now, this is just getting more interesting" she said evilly making Sango shiver.

Kagome walked into her office and closed the door behind her, there sitting on the couch was Kagura. "So, you are Kagome Higurashi" Kagura said and Kagome nodded. "And who might you be?" Kagome asked and Kagura glared at her. "My name is Kagura, and you stole my fiancé" she said and Kagome smiled. "Well, who might that be, since I'm engaged as you can see" Kagome said holding out her hand where her engagement ring was placed. Kagura stiffened when she saw this "Yes, Sesshomaru is my fiancé or was until you stole him" Kagura said and Kagome walked over to her desk. "If he really was your fiancé then I wouldn't be engaged right now, now would I. if you have something to say tell me now" she said turning to face Kagura who had taken a step forward.

"I had a claim on his first" she said and Kagome looked away. "A claim doesn't mean anything if both people don't agree, obviously Sesshomaru said no to you and you can't seem to let go" Kagome said walking around when her arm was grabbed by Kagura. "I don't know what spell you put over him but I won't let you have him" Kagura said and Kagome glared at her. "Let. Me. Go." she said and Kagura kept her hold. When Kagome saw that she wasn't going to be let go she released some of her reiki and burnt Kagura's hand making her yelp in pain pulling her hand away.

"So I was right, you are a demon" Kagome said taking a seat behind her desk and leaned back. "You're a miko" Kagura asked and Kagome nodded. "Why would a demon want to marry someone who is born to kill them?" Kagura asked and Kagome laughed inside _'We already tried to kill each other'_ she looked at Kagura and smiled. "Ask him, I love him" she gagged on the inside. "If you have a problem with it then find some proof that he is your fiancé and then we can talk" Kagome said and Kagura glared at her before stomping out until she was at the door. "I will do that, and tell my Sesshy that I say hi" she said and closed the door. As she did Kagome burst out laughing "SESSHY" she laughed and everyone could hear her. _'Man, now I have two things on him'_ she thought before taking out the documents and did her work.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Apartment ~**

 _With Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru was doing his paperwork watching the time seeing that Kagome was going to arrive in about an hour. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ There was someone at the door so he made his way downstairs and opened the door. There was a young man holding two boxes and looked like he was about to shit himself when he saw Sesshomaru looking at him with dagger eyes. "Um…Um…Um… There are for you I need you to… sign" he stuttered holding out the clipboard to Sesshomaru who took the pen and put his signature there. The man handed the boxes to him and then ran like his life was on the line if he didn't get out right then. Sesshomaru closed the door and took the boxes to the dining table. There were notes connected to each box and were sighed by Gale and Toga.

 _Kagome and Sesshomaru_

 _These are for you to wear tonight_

 _Toga and Gale_

Sesshomaru glared at the note before throwing it on the table. He took out the box that was assigned to him and opened it. There was a black suit with a light blue tie and cufflinks with Safire's in them. _'Great'_ he thought taking the box to his room and putting it on his bed. He decided to take a shower to get ready knowing that Kagome would arrive soon. _'I wonder what her dress looks like'_ he thought before closing the bathroom door and turning on the shower.

~o~O~o~

Kagome arrived back at the apartment seeing the box on the table. The note was on the other side and Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru had read it already. She looked at the note and then in the box, as she took the dress out her eyes widened _'HOLY SHIT THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!'_ she thought when she heard the shower on coming from Sesshomaru's room. "Better follow his lead" she said before carrying the box to her room and having a shower as well.

Sesshomaru finished first and saw that Kagome was home. He saw that it was already 5:30 so decided to get dressed. He took out a pair of boxers and put them on after he took his towel off. He took out all the separate pieces of clothing and placed them on the bed before he started with the pants and shirt. He went to the mirror and straightened out his shirt before taking up the tie and put it around his neck making it a little loose. He then went to his weapons vault and took out a few knives putting them under his belt as well as his sword hidden running along the inside of his pants and in his jacket putting a few needles.

He always knew that it would be good to be prepared for any situation, and considering what happened at Kagome's home a few days ago he needed to be on his guard more than normal. It's not that he cared for Kagome, but he did make a promise and honour held him to it, if he didn't make it though he really wouldn't care at all. He heard that Kagome was finished and decided to put the cufflinks on and putting his dress shoes on. He then took his jacket and walked out of his room waiting in the lounge until Kagome would be ready.

~o~O~o~

Kagome came out of the shower and took the dress out of the box. She went to her cupboard and took out some underwear slipping it on before going to her own weapon vault, she took out a leg strap placing some knives into it and tied it tightly on her thigh. After she secured everything she went back to the bed and pulled the dress up. It was a light blue with a sliver tint to it, the fabric was silk with some cotton in the sides and strap. He dress hung until it reached her ankles and was loose and movable. The fabric folded over each other in layers reaching up to her chest with a corset back. In the middle her cleavage was shown and you could see that she was well endowed but you couldn't see any 'intimate' parts of her.

She tied everything on and it snugged against her body showing of her curves, she went to her cupboard and took out a pair of white stilettos putting them on giving her a little height. She chose a beautiful silver necklace which hung to her stomach that had pearls hanging from it as well as crystals beside them, her earrings were hanging and reached her shoulder matching the same design as the necklace. She put a little makeup on just over her eyes and lips not wanting to paint her face as some woman do, her face didn't have any blemishes so she didn't need any base of blush. After checking everything again making sure her ring was on she walked outside carrying her purse.

Kagome entered the room and Sesshomaru was waiting on the sofa. When he looked up his breath was stolen. _'Holy shit, she looks like a goddess'_ he thought and saw Kagome looking at him. She smiled "Like what you see" she said snapping him out of his thoughts and he glared at her. "Don't flatter yourself" he said standing up and she was still smiling _'Father you really are pushing it'_ Sesshomaru thought knowing that it was also his father who chose the dress. "The driver is probably here so we should make our way down" he said and left the apartment "What a gentleman" Kagome said sarcastically and left after him. As they rode down the elevator Kagome looked at him "There is a lot of press out there, remember our agreement" she said and he nodded.

As the elevator doors opened and they walked out Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and Kagome smiled _'This is going to be a long night'_ they thought at the same time and left the building. Outside were many reporters taking photographs of the two and Kagome was beginning to get annoyed. She released some of her reiki and it made all of the electronics that the reporters were using short circuit and stopped working. Kagome smiled and she and Sesshomaru went to the limo where they could see that the driver was waiting.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Ventra Restaurant ~**

The limo drove up and Kagome and Sesshomaru stepped out being ambushed by another group of reporters, Kagome knew she couldn't destroy the cameras again so she just smiled and they both walked into the restaurant. Everyone had already arrived and were busy waiting for the 'happy couple' when they finally arrived. As they walked in everyone began clapping and whistling, at first Kagome and Sesshomaru were stunned but quickly acted happy.

Gale walked up to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Leading both of them to the main table. As they took their seats Toga stood up and clinked his spoon against his glass calling everyone's attention. "Attention, Attention" he said and the room went quiet. "Tonight we are here to celebrate the engagement of my son Sesshomaru and the lovely Kagome" he said and everyone clapped. Kagome smiled at everyone _'Dad and Toga are so going to pay for this'_ she thought as she smiled. Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing except different ways they would pay instead.

"Now, it has been a long time since I have seen my son so happy" Toga continued and Sesshomaru glared at him and Kagome chuckled _'Him happy'_ she thought and then Sesshomaru glared at her. "And it is all thanks to this wonderful woman beside him. Now everyone has arrived so let the celebration begin" he said and everyone started clapping. Many guests had stood up and went to serve up some food, others had started dancing while others were conversing amongst themselves. A man came up to the two and smiled "Well, Sesshomaru is going to settle down" he said and Sesshomaru growled at him.

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Kouga" he said and held out his hand which Kagome took and he kissed her knuckles. _'Kouga, Kouga, I know I've heard that name before'_ Kagome looked up at him "Are you the son of the lord of the East, the wolf tribe?" she asked and Kouga stiffened. "How could you know something like that, very few know that, wait you know about demons" he asked and Kagome nodded. "Well I am marrying one after all, besides I'm a miko and I have to learn about all the different families" she said and Kouga smiled.

Kouga is also a member of Black Night, he is part of Sesshomaru's team. "So, does that mean you know what he does in his free time" he said and Sesshomaru grabbed his arm. "You will not talk about that here am I understood" he said sternly and Kouga submitted instantly. He said farewell to the two and made his way to the other side of the room. Kagome leaned in closer to Sesshomaru "Is he part of BN as well?" she asked and Sesshomaru nodded. "You didn't tell him about me?" she asked and he looked at her "It is none of his concern" he said and looked away again.

Another couple came up to them and asked them how they met, as planned Kagome told the 'story' about their encounter at the café and their dates until he proposed. Everyone awwed when they heard it believing every word of it. Gale and Toga looked at each other and grinned, "It seems that they are getting along" Toga said but stopped when he saw Sesshomaru looking at him as he heard him with his demon hearing. _'Sometimes I wish he couldn't hear all my conversations'_ he thought looking away and walked over to a lady asking her to dance and Gale asked another.

The guests began to tell Kagome and Sesshomaru to dance, _'Pretend it's a mission. Pretend it's a mission. Pretend it's a mission'_ Kagome and Sesshomaru chanted in their heads and Sesshomaru held out his hand to her which she took and he led her to the dancefloor. The small band that was hired started to play a nice slow romantic song but instantly stopped when Kagome glared at them and they started a fast tango music which both of them danced to.

"This reminds me of that mission a few weeks ago" she whispered and he nodded. "Except you danced better then" he said and she glared at him before looking down and stood on one of his feet making him cringe. "I wouldn't say things like that when I'm wearing heals" she said and smiled realistically. Everyone watched as they danced and were in a trance as the couple moved, the band continued playing for a while watching the couple who finally started to slow down. _**KISS**_ was yelled by someone from the crowd and Kagome and Sesshomaru stopped. The rest of the guests started saying it as well and they both looked at each other.

"It's just an act" she said and he nodded. He lifted his hand that was on her shoulder and held the side of her face and she placed her hand on his chest. Sesshomaru leaned down tilting her head up as she looked at him, the gap finally closed and their lips met. Everyone in the audience began to clap and whistle as Kagome and Sesshomaru kissed. Kagome put her other hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder to deepen the kiss, after about 30 seconds they broke apart noticing the reaction from everyone. Kagome smiled and leaned up to Sesshomaru's ear that was still near her from the kiss as he hadn't moved back. "Good job" she said and he leaned closer "I could say the same" he said and they walked to the table on the other side to get something to drink.

The guests were still clapping as the couple left, they each ordered a drink and looked around at everyone "I think they bought it, I would have" Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 12, "Well would you look at that, time really does fly even when you're not having fun" she said before taking a sip of her drink. The clock struck 12

 _ **Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. BOOM**_ as the clock struck its final chime there was a huge explosion. Kagome only had an instant to react and quickly used her reiki to cover all the guests and Sesshomaru. The dust settled and everyone looked around and began panicking. When they noticed that no one was hurt they could see that the entire restaurant was destroyed. Pieces of concrete and wood were falling from the ceiling when everything cleared. Toga and Gale started panicking "SESSHOMARU! KAGOME!" they both yelled their children's name waiting for a response.

Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of his name being called "Over here" he said and brushed off some of the dirt from the explosion. "Where is Ka…go…me" he asked when he looked beside him. There lying on the ground was Kagome, she was breathing and didn't have any external injuries but when he took a closer look he saw that there was blood coming out of her mouth, nose and ears. "Kagome" he stepped closer crushing the glass beneath his foot. He knelt down beside her and began to shake her. "Miko, wake up" he said and Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Is everyone alright?" she asked and Sesshomaru nodded. "That's good" she said before everything went black for her. Sesshomaru saw Kagome pass out and both Toga and Gale showed up. "KAGOME!" Gale yelled running up to her. "KOGOME WAKE UP!" he screamed and Toga went beside him. "Sesshomaru call the doctor and tell them to get the house ready since he's about to have a patient" Toga said and Sesshomaru took out his phone which was still working.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru have been living together for a week now. In the last chapter I said that there was an attempt on Kagome's life at her home and now one at the engagement party. Now the kiss, the only reason why they said good job to one another was not because of the kiss but because everyone was completely convinced about the two of them.

So Review once you read the chapter please and tell me what you liked or didn't like about it. So if you like the storyline so far then tell me and what you think should happen next. There will be some more revelations about Kagome's past in the next chapter. It only takes a moment so don't be lazy.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	9. Chapter 9 - Past Memory

A.N. [Please Review after you read the chapter, it only takes a moment so don't be lazy]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 9 – Past Memory**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

 _Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of his name being called "Over here" he said and brushed off some of the dirt from the explosion. "Where is Ka…go…me" he asked when he looked beside him. There lying on the ground was Kagome, she was breathing and didn't have any external injuries but when he took a closer look he saw that there was blood coming out of her mouth, nose and ears. "Kagome" he stepped closer crushing the glass beneath his foot. He knelt down beside her and began to shake her. "Miko, wake up" he said and Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Is everyone alright?" she asked and Sesshomaru nodded. "That's good" she said before everything went black for her. Sesshomaru saw Kagome pass out and both Toga and Gale showed up. "KAGOME!" Gale yelled running up to her. "KOGOME WAKE UP!" he screamed and Toga went beside him. "Sesshomaru call the doctor and tell them to get the house ready since he's about to have a patient" Toga said and Sesshomaru took out his phone which was still working._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ The Taisho Mansion ~**

They rushed Kagome to the mansion as fast as they could, she was still unconscious but the bleeding had slowed. When they arrived the personal doctor was already waiting with some of the servants and they helped carry Kagome out of the car and into the house. "What happened to her?" the doctor asked and everyone looked at Sesshomaru "You were next to her, what the hell happened?" Gale asked with panic in his voice, he had been panicking ever since he saw Kagome on the floor and it took Toga to pull him off Kagome when the car arrived. "We were having a drink after we danced and she noticed that it was 12, and then there was the explosion" Sesshomaru said and Gale took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Why do you think that no one else was hurt?" Toga asked and Sesshomaru stepped forward "I could tell that she used her miko powers to cover everyone, but I don't think she had time to completely protect herself" he said and Gale looked up at him "That does sound like her" he said with a smile but a few tears were running down his face. "DAD YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" everyone looked up when they heard Inuyasha scream, they followed the voice until they made it into the lounge where Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa watching the TV. "They have it on the news" he said and turned on the volume.

 **THIS JUST IN, THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION AT THE VENTRA RESTAURANT AT MIDNIGHT LAST NIGHT APPROXIMATELY 2 HOURS AGO. AT THAT TIME THE VENUE WAS OCCUPIED BY THE FRIENDS AND FAMILY OF THE NEWLY ENGAGED COUPLE KAGOME HIGURASHI AND SESSHOMARU TAISHO. FROM EYE WITNESS REPORTS SAYING THAT ONLY KAGOME HIGURASHI HERSELF WAS INJURED IN THE BLAST. NONE OF THE OTHER GUESTS SUSTAINED ANY MAJOR INJURIES WHICH HAS BEEN BAFFLING THE POLICE AND REPORTERS WHO ARE ON THE SITE. EARLIER LAST EVENING THEY SAY THE COUPLE WERE NOTHING LESS THAN PERFECT TOGETHER, UNFORTUNATELY WE DON'T HAVE ANY NEWS ON HOW KAGOME HIGURASHI'S CONDITION IS OR THE INJURIES THAT MAY HAVE BEEN INFLICTED BUT WE WILL REPORT AS SUCH THE MOMENT WE DO FIND OUT. WE HERE AT CNI NEWS WANT TO SHOW OUR CONDOLENCES ON THE COUPLE AND WISH THAT KAGOME HIGURASHI RECOVERS SOON.**

"How do they always find out these things and announce those at the most inappropriate times?" Gale said putting his head in his hands and looked at the news as at the bottom of the screen continued to show the headlines of that nights events. Doctor Ryou came into the room and everyone stood up "How is she?" Gale asked nervously and in a manner that made everyone worry for his sanity. "She has no external injuries on her body, her miko powers are healing her internal wounds as we speak and she should make a full recovery in two days" he said and everyone smiled. When the doctor didn't leave Toga walked up to him "There is something else isn't there" he said and the doctor nodded taking out the small bottle. "We found this connected to her" he said and Toga took the bottle and opened it taking out the contents.

"What is it?" he asked and the doctor looked at him. "I found it behind her ear" he said and Sesshomaru took a look at it _'SHIT'_ he thought and quickly grabbed it. The doctor pointed at Sesshomaru and told him to follow, he did as he was told until it was only them. "Would you explain to me why you didn't take the knives from under her dress, if any other doctor had treated her then they would have told her father. You need to be more careful since you don't have time to be careless right now" Ryou said and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "You know don't you" he asked and Ryou nodded. "I know about both of you and Black Night, after all, I'm one as well and I expect it to stay a secret" he said and removed the sound barrier that Sesshomaru didn't even notice.

' _He's with Black Night, no wonder he does all the injuries when I come from missions that were hard enough to cause some'_ he thought and followed Ryou out. "Persia already knows, he informed me the moment it happened" Ryou said before he reached the others who were still in the lounge. "What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked when his brother returned. "That is none of your concern" he said and Inuyasha scoffed before looking away. "Now is not the time for this boys" Toga said and both of them nodded. Gale looked back at Ryou, "When will she wake up?" he asked and Ryou turned away "That depends on how fast she heals but I suppose it would be a couple of hours" he said and walked back to the room where Kagome was lying.

Sesshomaru took the object that was behind Kagome's ear out of his pocket. _'I wonder what this is'_ he thought as he released some of his youki into it and it shocked him. _'A detector'_ he thought and looked at the door of the room where Kagome was currently sleeping. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost 6, time sure moved fast during chaos, deciding that there was someone he needed to speak to about this device that was in his hands, it was the same craft as the lock Kagome decided to get for the apartment and only one person could make something like that, Myoga.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Morning at 9 ~**

 _With Sesshomaru and Myoga_

Sesshomaru went to the shop Flea Locks to see Myoga. When he went into the shop he was instantly covered in wire from his head "WHO IS THERE, I'M NOT OPEN… LORD SESSHOMARU!" Myoga came running out from behind his counter holding a broom but stopped when he saw who was in front of him. "Myoga. Get. This. Off. Me. Now" Sesshomaru said and Myoga ran up to him pulling all the wire out of his hair but also ended up pulling some hair out. "I do apologize, I only open at 10" he said and carried the wire to his back room before coming back, Sesshomaru was glaring at him and Myoga flinched. Sesshomaru brushed his hand through is hair taking out a few knots that had formed before looking back at the flea demon in front of him. Sesshomaru sighed and took the detector out of his pocket and handed it to Myoga.

"Do you know what this is?" he said and Myoga's eyes widened. "How do you have that my lord?" he said and Sesshomaru growled. "It was on the miko when she was in the explosion, the doctor found it behind her ear so tell me what it is" he said and Myoga picked up the detector. He sighed and placed it back on the counter. "I made this for lady Kagome about 5 years ago, she said that she needed something to help her detect a certain youki. She gave me a sample of it and I made this so that whenever that specific youki is around her she is instantly informed about it" he said and pushed it across the counter and Sesshomaru picked it up. "Whose youki was she trying to find?" he asked and Myoga looked away. "I don't know, but the sample she gave me was very powerful, and scary" he said and shivered at the memory of when he first felt it.

' _I think she was trying to detect Naraku, what is this obsession she has with him?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself looking at the detector before looking at Myoga who had closed his eyes. "Why are you so interested in this?" Myoga asked and Sesshomaru growled. "I wanted to know what it was, nothing more" he said and turned around looking at the door. "I was also in the explosion and I intend to find out who caused it" he said coldly making Myoga cringe. _'That means someone is going to die a very painful death'_ he thought and watched Sesshomaru leave. "Now I need to untangle that wire"

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Taisho Mansion ~**

Sesshomaru arrived back at the mansion and walked inside. Toga was in the lounge on his laptop doing some damage control about the explosion last night. "Where is Gale?" Sesshomaru asked walking into the lounge placing his jacket on the back of the sofa. "He is asleep" Toga said and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed "Alright, I put him to sleep, he was panicking and wouldn't stop" Toga said and Sesshomaru sighed before sitting down. "Where did you go?" Toga asked looking at his son who had his eyes closed. "Out" was all he said and Toga shook his head _'Should have known you wouldn't tell me'_ he thought closing the lid of his laptop.

"Has she woke up yet?" Sesshomaru asked opening his eyes. "No, but she is starting to mumble" Ryou said walking into the room Sesshomaru suddenly noticing that Ryou had appeared _'I didn't even sense him come in'_ he thought and sat up. "What is she mumbling about?" Toga asked and Ryou looked at him. "I don't know" Ryou confessed grabbing his bag "I will be going now, it seems her internal wounds have almost finished healing" he said and walked to the door opening it then leaving without another word. Sesshomaru stood up and walked to Kagome's room closing the door behind him. Kagome lay there on the bed her eyes closed but her expression was changing constantly. _'What is she dreaming about?'_ he thought and placed his hand on her arm and was instantly shocked being sent into Kagome's dream, or more past memory.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Kagome's Memory / Sesshomaru Watching ~**

Kagome was 14 years old and was busy with her mother practicing using some of her reiki to create orbs floating in the air. "Mom, how's this" the young Kagome asked her mother who smiled down at her "Very good, but don't use too much at once, it mustn't get to big or you will lose control" Sakura [Her mother's name] said before letting her own reiki disappear. Kagome was a natural but sometimes her control didn't work perfectly since she hadn't come of age yet. She looked up "I think it's going to rain tonight" Kagome said and Sakura agreed. They both went inside and had some tea, they were practicing at the shrine that had stayed in the Higurashi family for centuries. Kagome looked up and could already see clouds coming in _'That was quick'_ she wondered.

' _That must be her mother, she looks just like her now'_ Sesshomaru thought watching the two below him as he floated above. The scene suddenly changed and the sky was dark with the clouds covering like a blanket with lightning flashing behind. _'What is happening here?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he watched as the weather changed. He floated down so he was looking through the window. Kagome was sitting there on the mat reading one of her books with headphones covering her ears. _'She doesn't like thunder'_ Sesshomaru thought watching as Kagome put the volume higher.

 _ **FLASH**_ the electricity suddenly went out in the entire shrine had been taken out. Sakura looked up from where she was in the kitchen and she stiffened. _'Damnit, who is here?'_ she thought as she went to the lounge where Kagome was. "Kagome, I need you to stay in here" she said and took Kagome's hand and led her to the cupboard under the staircase. "Whatever you do don't come out, no matter what you hear or see. PROMISE ME" Sakura said and Kagome nodded. "What's going on mom?" she asked and her mother looked back "I love you" she said and closed the door.

~o~O~o~

Sakura put a barrier over the cupboard where Kagome was before going to the front door. "Who are you?" she asked and the front door was kicked open. "Well, well, well, Sakura Higurashi" the voice said. Kagome heard it and could hear the bloodlust in it so she slowly opened the cupboard so she could see through the small gap unnoticed. "Who are you?" Sakura asked again creating a reiki ball in her hand. "I need information from you" he said grabbing Sakura's hand and overpowering the reiki. _'Damn he's strong for a hanyou'_ Sakura thought stepping back. "What do you want to know?" she asked taking another step back.

"Sakura, or should I call you Persia" he said and Sakura's eyes widened _'How does he know that name'_ she thought taking another step back. "What did you just call me?" she asked and the man began to laugh. "Don't try to deny it, I 'asked' one of your advisers that I was able to capture. After a lot of 'convincing' she was able to say your name as her last word" he said and grabbed Sakura by the neck. "You killed her" she asked since his grip wasn't so tight but he hardened it when she spoke. "Naturally, she was very stubborn, I had to threaten her family to get her to speak" he said and smiled. "What do you want to know" she asked as he loosened his grip again.

"Smart girl, I want to know where the Shikon jewel is" he said and Sakura began to laugh. "You're looking for that, you will never find it" she said and he tightened his grip so she was gasping for air. "I know that Black Night has been operating for centuries, by many different names of course but still the same organisation. It has taken me 200 years to find the one person who knows where that jewel is. And that name is Persia, it took me 150 years to find you the current Persia, so you will tell me what I want to know" he said and Sakura placed her hand on his arm burning him. "I will never tell you that information is only passed on to the next Persia and leader once I die" she said and he slapped her.

"I will get it out of you" he said and Sakura took her other hand and grabbed his other arm this time using a lot of reiki making the shoulder shatter and break only hanging on by a few muscles, he was forced to let her go. "YOU BITCH!" he yelled grabbing his arm as his eyes went red. "Very well, if you want to die that bad, I will find the next Persia, and I know exactly how to do that" he said smiling and Sakura began to shake, when she touched her neck it began to sting. "Don't worry, that miasma will kill you quickly. I will give you another chance, where is the jewel?" he said again and Sakura smiled up at him. "I will never tell you" she said before coughing some blood. "YOU STUBBORN WOMAN!" he yelled kicking her.

Kagome sat in the cupboard watching with tears running down her face, she was covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. _'What are you talking about mom, just tell him what he wants to know and he might save you'_ she thought closing her eyes before looking out again but they had begun to glow a slight purple. _'Please mom, just tell him'_ she thought still crying.

"I will go after your family if you don't tell me what I want to know" the man said and Sakura's head shot up. "You will not touch them" she said standing up from the ground. "Do you really want to risk it?" he said daring her on before grabbing her shoulder with his working arm and threw her into the wall. "WHO ARE YOU!" she screamed loudly and he laughed. "I guess I can tell you, it will die with you anyway. My name is NARAKU!" he yelled kicking Sakura in the head. "That is the name of the one who killed you" he said laughing.

' _Kagome, please be safe'_ Sakura thought standing up and grabbed Naraku by the waist "If I'm going to die, I will take you with me" she said and began building her reiki in her body and started releasing it into Naraku. "YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DO THAT ARE YOU INSANE!" he screamed with the pain. "I will not let you hurt my family or get what you want" she said and her body began to bleed from the skin. "BITCH!" Naraku screamed using his hand and took the gun that was in his holster aiming it at her head. "I will not let you kill me, you on the other hand are expendable" he said and pulled the trigger, the sound echoed through the room and Sakura's body began to fall backwards.

Kagome watched as her mother grabbed the man and began using a spell that would sacrifice your own life and take another with you. She was crying very heavily and her chest began to hurt. When she looked up again she saw the gun pointed at her mother's head and the trigger being pulled. In that instant everything went silent, everything seemed to go in slow motion as she watched her mother's body fall. Kagome couldn't breath and her entire body went stiff. _'Mom, no, no, no, please get up'_ she asked in her head pleading.

Naraku took a step and looked at Sakura's body before kicking it again. "I finally found Persia and a lead to the jewel and now I need to start all over again. SHIT!" he yelled kicking her body again and thrashing the room's furniture all over the place. Kagome watched as this man did this _'Naraku, he did this to my mom, why, what is so important about a stupid jewel'_ she buried her head in her knees and began crying silently. Her body began to feel warm and started to glow a slight purple as her tears fell. _'No, no, no'_ **"NO!"** she screamed and everything around her began to shake. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Naraku screamed as he was stumbling. Kagome was still sitting in the cupboard when she looked up and saw Naraku, her body began to shake again **"NO!"** she screamed again and everything exploded.

Naraku was caught in the blast and was sent flying out of the shrine losing his arm in the process. The barrier that was surround Kagome protected her. The shrine was completely destroyed but Sakura's body was protected in the blast as well. Sirens were heard coming towards them, when they arrived on the scene everything was destroyed except the staircase which was in perfect condition. They walked through the debris and heard some whimpering finding Kagome crying in the cupboard below the stairs.

Sesshomaru was looking at the entire memory form inside the shrine, his eyes had widened at what had happened _'So that is why she is so obsessed with Naraku, what is this jewel, what the hell is going on?'_ he thought and bought his hand to his head feeling a little dizzy. "What's happ…en…ing?" he asked before everything went black.

 **~ End of Kagome's Memory ~**

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Taisho Mansion ~**

Sesshomaru woke up, he looked around seeing that he was still at Kagome's bedside. When he took a closer look he could see tears running down Kagome's face. Her eyes began to flutter until she opened them slowly. Everything was fuzzy at first but her vision quickly cleared up. "Fluffy" she asked and slowly sat up "What happened where am I" she paused for a moment "The restaurant, is everyone alright, did anyone get hurt, how long have I been out?" she bombarded him with questions when her head started feeling sore again and she lay down closing her eyes.

"You saw my memory" she said and could feel him stiffen. She slowly opened her eyes looking at him again. "Why?" she asked tears still running down her face. "It was an accident" he said and stood up. "You are not allowed to tell anyone what you saw" she said grabbing his arm as he was about to leave. "I wouldn't dare" he said and left the room. She quickly brushed the tears off her face and lay down again _'I haven't dreamt of that night in years, why now of all times?'_ she asked her face moist. _'I didn't want to see that again'_ she cried harder. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ Someone was at the door, "Come in" she said quickly brushing all the tears off so it looked as if she wasn't crying at all.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

Well, I bet none of you were expecting that. So, let me explain, Persia is a codename given to the current leader of Black Night, the name changes every couple centuries along with the name of the organisation so that it makes hard for people to find. I wasn't going to have the Shikon Jewel in this story but I thought it may add more to it. So, the reason that Kagome is after Naraku is revealed and Sesshomaru was able to see her memory because of the link with her reiki. I wanted another development to happen in their relationship.

I will say that Persia can be a male or female and the man on the screen when Persia speaks to them is more of a model that the real person. So tell me what you thought of the chapter if you liked it or not, and also who you think the current Persia may be.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	10. Chapter 10 - Reasons Exposed

A.N. [Please Review after you read the chapter]

A.N. [This chapter contains Language and some Violence/Torture]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 10 – Reasons Exposed**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

" _You saw my memory" she said and could feel him stiffen. She slowly opened her eyes looking at him again. "Why?" she asked tears still running down her face. "It was an accident" he said and stood up. "You are not allowed to tell anyone what you saw" she said grabbing his arm as he was about to leave. "I wouldn't dare" he said and left the room. She quickly brushed the tears off her face and lay down again 'I haven't dreamt of that night in years, why now of all times?' she asked her face moist. 'I didn't want to see that again' she cried harder._ _ **Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ _Someone was at the door, "Come in" she said quickly brushing all the tears off so it looked as if she wasn't crying at all._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ The Taisho Mansion ~**

"KAGOME YOU'RE AWAKE!" Gale screamed and ran inside once he opened the door. "You had me so worried" he hugged her and Kagome patted his back so he would loosen up a little. "Yes, I feel a lot better now. So, how long have I been out?" she asked making Gale look at his watch "About 14 hours" he said and Kagome could see the tears in his eyes. "Calm down I feel fine" she said sitting up properly and put her legs so they hung over the side of the bed. She stood up feeling a little shaky at first but used her father's shoulder as a crutch and she got stable. "Where is everyone?" she asked and Gale stood up holding her arm "They are in the lounge" he said and Kagome started walking to the door opening it.

"MOM!" a voice screamed and Kagome was tackled by an orange blur. Kagome hit the floor on her butt and looked up at her attacker. Shippo was there crying hugging her tightly "Shipp, sorry, where is your seal?" she asked rubbing his head and moving down to his pointy ears. "I didn't want to wear it, besides there are many youkai here so they won't freak out if they see me" he said and Kagome looked up _'Forgot about that'_ she stood up again this time with Shippo's help. Toga came up and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder "Are you alright my dear?" he asked and Kagome nodded. "Yes thank you, I was wondering if I could have something to eat" she said and everyone paused before bursting out in laughter.

~o~O~o~

Kagome had something to eat before going to the lounge and taking a seat. The rest came was well "So did you find out who did it?" she asked and they shook their heads. "No, but we did find out that it was the same explosives used at the bomb at our house" Gale said and Kagome sighed. "So I guess I'm a target" she said and Toga nodded. "Yes, it appears that way, but I think that this one had more to do as a statement, if they wanted to get rid of you then they could have done it when you are alone but instead they went through all the trouble of blowing up an entire restaurant" Toga said and Kagome leaned forward. "What type of statement?" she asked nervously. "My guess is that they are warning you that they will be able to hurt those around you as well" Gale said sadly.

"I want to know who would do something like that, I mean they went after everyone in that restaurant. I think that they are serious about all of this" Kagome said and everyone agreed. "For now you need to be very careful, more than normal, I have a feeling it has to do with the merger as well" Toga said and Kagome looked at him "If they get rid of either me or Sesshomaru then they would assume that the merger wouldn't happen since there was nothing holding the two companies together" Kagome said and her eyes widened "That is brilliant" she said but stopped when she realised how bad that sounded. "I mean, that it is a good idea if they would be able to go through with it, but obviously, they won't" she said nervously.

"I agree, but that means that the entire companies are in trouble" Gale said and Toga nodded. "How do you think we should handle this?" Toga thought about how to answer Gale's question. _'I can only think of one thing, but I don't think that Kagome and Sesshomaru are going to like it'_ Toga thought before looking at Gale again. "Kagome, Sesshomaru, could you please wait here while Gale and I talk in my study?" he asked standing up and Gale followed behind him. "I wonder what they are up to" Kagome muttered before closing her eyes.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Toga's Office ~**

 _With Toga and Gale_

Toga took his seat behind his desk and Gale took the one in front of it. "So how do you want to handle this?" Gale asked and Toga leaned back into the chair putting his hands behind his head. "I thought of a solution, if they are trying to stop the merger then we need to speed it up" he said and Gale nodded before stopping. "How would we do that?" he asked and Toga smiled. "We promised the kids that once they get married then we will sign the merger documents" Gale nodded. "We finished all the paperwork already and it just needs to be signed now, it didn't take a month like we expected only 9 days" he said and Gale's eyes widened.

"You want to move up the wedding don't you" Gale asked and Toga nodded. "How do you think they will react to that?" he said putting his head in his hands. "That is why I asked them to wait outside, I think that this is the best solution" Toga said and Gale sighed but nodded. "YOU ARE TELLING THEM!" they both yelled at the same time pointing at one another, they then both sighed. "Together" Gale asked Toga nodded.

The door to the office opened "Tell us what?" Kagome asked taking a step inside. "Um… Yes… Can you two take a seat" Toga asked, Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other before doing what they were told. Both could see that their parents looked nervous _'What are they up to?'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself seeing that Kagome was thinking the same thing. "Well, we wanted to tell you that the papers for the merger are complete, and with this new development of someone trying to stop the merger we were thinking we should move the date" Toga said nervously. "Date for what?" Sesshomaru asked his father who stiffened. "The wedding" he said.

Everything was silent for a few minutes _'Move up the wedding'_ Kagome thought before looking at Sesshomaru and seeing that his eyes were as wide as her own. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked and Toga looked away. "Well, we said that it would be a month till the papers were done but because they were finished a lot earlier than we expected, we could move the date sooner" he said giving a very nervous smile. "How much earlier?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes. Toga told Gale to stand up and they both made their way to the door as if they were about to flee. "4 Days" was all Toga said before quickly rushing out of the room with Gale behind him and closing the door.

~o~O~o~

 _With Kagome and Sesshomaru_

Everything went silent again, Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other and then at the door. "WHAT!" they both screamed at the same time. "This is ridiculous" Kagome said standing up and walking to the door. _**ZAP**_ "OUCH!" Kagome tried to touch the door handle but was shocked by something. "What the hell" she said touching it again this time only getting a small shock. "He put a barrier around us" Sesshomaru said standing up going to the door as well also being shocked. "And by the look of it a strong one" he said and took a few steps away.

"That's right, and you are not getting out until you come to terms with it. I don't care if I have to keep you in there for the next 4 days. So please try and accept this. You can't break the barrier either" Toga said and they could hear that he was walking away. Sesshomaru took out his phone seeing that he couldn't get any signal _'Seems like I can't use this either'_ he thought putting it back into his pocket. "Shit" Kagome said sighing and sitting back in the chair. _'Agreed'_ he thought looking at her. Sesshomaru knew that his father always kept a bottle of whisky in his side cupboard so he took it out along with two glasses pouring them both a drink and handed the glass to Kagome.

"Thanks" she said taking the glass and having a sip. They both sat in silence drinking for 3 hours. "So, what do you want to do about this?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru who turned his head to face her. "We can't get out of here?" he said and Kagome glared at him "I mean what do you want to do about the stupid wedding being in 4 days" she said angrily leaning back. _'I knew what she was talking about'_ he thought "We have no choice" he said and Kagome nodded looking back at him "Well, I don't like it, I mean we've lived together for a little over a week, tried to kill each other, you woke me up when you shouldn't have, I mean, we were supposed to have a month to learn how to handle living together and now we don't even have that" she ranted. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?" Kagome screamed making Sesshomaru growl.

"I am not calm" he said and Kagome rolled her eyes "Could have fooled me" she said sarcastically crossing her arms. They stayed in silence until Sesshomaru looked back at her. "So, that is why you are so obsessed with Naraku" he said and her eyes widened. She quickly put her hands together creating a soundproof barrier so no one outside could hear them. Once it was stable she leaned back again. "Yes, and now I have a question for you" she leaned forward and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?" he asked and Kagome stood up to pour herself another glass.

"What is your story, you know mine, even if it was by accident but you still know. It's only fair you tell me yours" she said and Sesshomaru looked away. "Why would I tell you?" he asked and Kagome glared at him. "Unfortunately we don't seem to have a choice in this marriage, and since you saw my darkest and well-kept secret I deserve to know yours" she said and Sesshomaru growled. He didn't say anything "Personally I don't really care, but now you know why I do the things I do, now I want to know what your reason is" she said sitting down again. He closed his eyes _'I haven't told anyone in a long time, why should I tell her? True I did see her memory but that doesn't mean I have to tell her mine does it'_ he thought opening his eyes seeing the look in hers. He turned to face her. "Fine, but never talk about it again" he said and Kagome nodded "The same goes with mine" he nodded in agreement. Kagome placed both hands on his head and was sent the same way that Sesshomaru was when he went into her memory.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Sesshomaru's Memory / Kagome Watching ~**

 _6 Years Ago_

Sesshomaru was at the mansion reading one of the newest business management magazines. _**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_ His phone started going off. He looked at the caller ID seeing that it was the office. "Yes" he answered. _"Mr Taisho, you need to come into the office"_ the voice on the other side of the line said. Sesshomaru sighed "I'll come in now" and he hung up the phone. _'Seriously, I told them I wasn't to be disturbed unless it was an emergency'_ he thought standing up and walking to his room grabbing a jacket and putting on some comfortable shoes including his seal and pendant. He left the house getting into his car. _'Dammit'_ he thought seeing that he hadn't finished the paperwork but continued anyway. As he drove he came to a red traffic light and stopped. _**Bump**_ another car hit the back of his pushing him into the middle of the roads oncoming traffic "SHIT!" _**CRASH**_

Sesshomaru had his eyes closed still feeling a little dizzy when he heard voices around him. _"Man, he is heavy"_ a voice said _"I know, at least he was unconscious I don't think I could handle him if he was awake"_ another said _"HEY WAKE HIM UP!"_ someone screamed. _**SPLASH.**_ Water was thrown on Sesshomaru making him snap out of his half consciousness and his eyes shot open. He growled looking at the man who just did it who was currently smiling. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" he said laughing as Sesshomaru spat out some water. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked and the man just smirked. "That doesn't matter, HEY HE'S AWAKE!" he yelled and the shadow of another man appeared on the ground walking towards the door.

 _ **Clink. Clink. Clink.**_ The new man stopped in front of Sesshomaru and was holding a large metal toolbox before placing it on the table and opened it revealing many different torture tools. "Sesshomaru Taisho" he said picking up a pair of pliers placing it on the table. "You really are a hard one to capture, we had to knock you unconscious with miko blood just to keep you asleep" he said showing Sesshomaru the needle that had blood in it. Sesshomaru tugged on the chains that were currently holding his arms behind the chair, "I wouldn't do that, you can't break them" the man said "Oh my name is Oslo by the way and I'll be your instructor today" he said and Sesshomaru looked away.

Looking around he noticed he was in something that seemed to be a metal plated room, thick walls of pure steel, soundproof, and able to repel youki. The floor was hard stone with metal below and no windows with only a single door in the front. He was currently sitting in a chair with his arms chained behind the back and his legs chained to the ground by the ankles cuffs. They absorbed his youki making the metal stronger and him weaker. "Where are my clothes?" Sesshomaru asked looking down seeing he was only in his boxers. "The boss has those. He was surprised to find all those weapons hidden inside them so he's holding onto them for safe keeping" Oslo said making Sesshomaru growl.

Oslo stepped away from the table and walked to Sesshomaru until he stood in front of him _**SLAP**_ he slapped Sesshomaru in the face sending his head towards the side. Sesshomaru spat out the blood that was now in his mouth when he cut his lip in the slap. "Now that you are listening" Oslo went back to the table and picked up the bolt cutters. "My boss wants to know what the passcode is" Oslo said waving the cutters in Sesshomaru's face. "If you don't tell me I'll cut off a finger, you are a youkai so it will grow back but it will still hurt" Oslo said walking behind Sesshomaru putting the cutters around his index finger. "So what is the code" Oslo said and Sesshomaru didn't reply. "Maybe this will get you to talk" _**CRUNCH, SNAP,**_ the cutters cut through the bone and muscles of his finger cutting it off making it fall on the ground.

' _FUCK'_ Sesshomaru screamed in his head and only flinched a little. "My, you are strong, most people would be whimpering like a pup" Oslo said smiling going to the table again and picked up the injection with the blood piercing Sesshomaru's skin injecting some of it into him. "Grr" Sesshomaru sounded in the back of his throat. _'Damn, it feels like my blood is burning'_ he thought looking at Oslo who was turned away from him.

"Why do you want to know the code?" Sesshomaru said through closed tight teeth. "My boss is the only one who is interested in that, he didn't tell us what it is for just that we need it from you" Oslo said taking out the pair of pliers. "Now, this will hurt like a bitch" Oslo walked over leaning down placing the pliers at a toenail pulling it off. _'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!'_ Sesshomaru yelled in his head and growled at Oslo angrily pulling on the chains. _**PUNCH**_ Sesshomaru was hit hand in the stomach causing him to cough up more blood. A chain was wrapped around his neck starting to make him unable to breathe. "NO ANSWER MY QUESTION WHAT IS THE CODE?" Oslo yelled pulling harder. "Fuck…You" Sesshomaru muttered through huffs.

The chain loosened and Oslo walked to the table again. "I can do this all day" he said and Sesshomaru smirked "So can I" he replied and Oslo started laughing, "You really are an entertaining one I'll give you that much" he said taking out the whip and walking behind Sesshomaru. _**WHIP**_ bring the whips metal chains down onto Sesshomaru's back cutting the flesh "AAGGHH" Sesshomaru yelled feeling his back rip. "There we go, that's what I wanted to hear" Oslo congratulated himself and placed the whip back onto the table. "OUI, THE BOSS WANTS TO SEE YOU" a man called an Oslo cursed under his breath. "Stay here" he said and left the room closing and locking the door behind him leaving Sesshomaru alone.

"Fuck" he said _'If I could just get these chains off then I could kill that son of a bitch'_ he continued pulling on the chains when the door opened and Oslo walked in again. "The boss wanted me to ask you what this is" he held up the pendant that Sesshomaru was wearing and his eyes widened _'Crap, if they have that then this is bad'_ he thought and looked at Oslo, "A family heirloom" he said and Oslo looked closer at it. "Your reaction was different, this is important. Well I'll give you this if you tell me the code" he said swing the pendant back and forth. Sesshomaru growled but didn't say anything, "Fine, I'll take it back" Oslo walked out still holding the pendant closing the door again. _'DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!'_ Sesshomaru screamed in his head.

5 minutes later the door opened again "So now where were we" Oslo came in again "I believe you were about to tell me what _**WHAM**_ what… the… hell" Oslo started staggering before falling on the floor. _'What just happened?'_ Sesshomaru thought looking up at the door, there standing was a woman dressed in a business suit with high heels. "My, my, I would never have expected seeing you in this condition. I thought you would have escaped by now but I guess not" she started walking closer to him then placed her hand on his chin pulling his head up. "Blood really doesn't suit you" she said walking behind him and fiddled with the chains unlocking them. When his hands were free he rubbed his wrists. "Who are you?" he asked and the woman came standing in front of him again. "No one, now put these on and get out of here. All the guards are unconscious" she threw him some clothes. "I need to get that pendant back" he said pulling the chains off his ankles.

"The boss already left, he has it" she said and began walking out. "Once you're out the phone in the pocket of those pants will ring, someone wants to talk to you, and he will give you some instructions so follow them" she continued walking until she was at the door frame "The guards will wake up in about 4 minutes so I suggest you get out of here, don't kill them anything else is fine though" she said and suddenly disappeared not giving Sesshomaru a chance to say anything. _'What the hell just happened?'_ he finished getting dressed and started walking out when he saw Oslo on the floor. "Might as well" he said bending down taking Oslo's arm and breaking it in 3 places. _'That will hurt like a bitch'_ he laughed in his head before leaving the room and everyone else behind. His body almost finished healing from his youki.

~o~O~o~

Sesshomaru rushed through the halls until he made it to the exit. As soon as he was 10 steps outside _**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_ Sesshomaru took the phone out of the pocket. The caller ID **'JUST ANSWER'** was all it said as the contact. He put the phone to his ear "Hello" he said and there was a pause _"Sesshomaru, good job in getting out. Now go to Fraver Park, someone is waiting for you. There is a bike in the parking lot 2 blocks away"_ the person on the other side of the phone said "Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked and there was another pause _"Just get to the park and you will find out, oh, the person you are going to meet hates being kept waiting so I suggest you hurry"_ he finished _**This message will self-destruct in 5 seconds**_.

Sesshomaru looked at the phone "What _ **5…4…3…2**_ " Sesshomaru looked again and the phone felt hotter "Shit" he threw the phone into the air _**1 BOOM.**_ The phone exploded in the sky sending the pieces flying all over the place. _'Alright'_ he made his way to the parking lot seeing the bike that had the keys already in them and started heading towards the park. _'I need to find out what the hell this is all about'_ he thought speeding through the cars and trucks on the road. As he made it to the park a man was waiting for him. "Taisho, you're late" he said in a cold hard voice which would make any normal person shiver in fear.

"Hn, who wants to see me?" he asked putting the bike on the side and ignored it. "This is for you" the man said handing over the small package that he was holding under his arm. "Good day" he said going to the bike and starting it before heading off leaving Sesshomaru alone in the park holding the mysterious package. _'Something is definitely going on'_ he thought opening the package, when he shook it a pair of sunglasses fell out into his hand. "Glasses, odd" he put them on and the shades quickly turned into screens. _**"Retina Scan, please hold still…beep… affirmative… Sesshomaru Taisho accepted, CLICK"**_ the speaker said that was at the corner of the frame.

"Well, hello" a voice said and Sesshomaru looked around "I'm here" when Sesshomaru looked at the lenses again he saw that on the screen was now the figure of a man with everything black around him only his outline. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked and the man crossed his legs. "First, I need to know one thing, do you want to find that boss?" he asked and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" he asked and the man leaned forward. "Answer" he said "Yes" Sesshomaru replied. "Good, my name is Persia, I need you to come to…"

 **~ End of Sesshomaru's Memory ~**

~o~O~o~

 **~ Toga's Office ~**

Kagome was sent out of the memory before she could hear the rest of the sentence. She opened her eyes her hands still on Sesshomaru's head. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back and sat down in the seat. "So that is why you are in Black Night" she said and Sesshomaru nodded. "That pendant what is it?" she asked and Sesshomaru looked away. "It has my mother's soul in it" he said and Kagome's eyes widened. "Her soul" she asked and Sesshomaru nodded. "So you are after that boss, who is it?" she asked and Sesshomaru looked at her. "I don't know, that is why I joined Black Night, to find and kill him then take back what is mine" he said _'Wow'_ she thought leaning back.

"So I guess neither of us have had it easy, now back to the problem, married in 4 days" she said and he nodded. "Unfortunately" he said making Kagome glare at him. "So what do we do?" she asked and he looked at her again. "It's business" he said making Kagome smile. She released her barrier without realising it when she left his memory. "You're right, but if either of our parents wants us to do anything more then I will kill them" she said and Sesshomaru agreed "I'll help" Kagome smiled.

"WONDERFUL!" a voice screamed and the door opened. "I'll start getting everything ready" Toga appeared with a smile on his face. As he was about to walk out again both Kagome and Sesshomaru stopped him. "Thank you" they said at the same time _**PUNCH**_ they both hit him on both sides of his face sending him out of the room and through the passage passing servants and Inuyasha who looked shocked at his flying father. "Man I needed to do that" Kagome said and Sesshomaru agreed whole heartedly. "Indeed" he smirked before waiting for Toga to stand up again.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

Well, now you know why Sesshomaru joined Black Night, aslo for his mother but he doesn't know who did it unlike Kagome. Because of the explosin the wedding had to be moved up and it's obvious that neither of the two are happy about it. So the torture part with Seshsomaru was to add more feeling towards his motives for it.

So, review this chapter when you have read it please. It only takes a moment so don't be lazy. Also, if you think you know who Persia is write it down also anything you enjoyed as well as what you think should happen next.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	11. Chapter 11 - The Eclipse

A.N. [Please Review after you read this chapter]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 11 – The Eclipse**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

" _WONDERFUL!" a voice screamed and the door opened. "I'll start getting everything ready" Toga appeared with a smile on his face. As he was about to walk out again both Kagome and Sesshomaru stopped him. "Thank you" they said at the same time_ _ **PUNCH**_ _they both hit him on both sides of his face sending him out of the room and through the passage passing servants and Inuyasha who looked shocked at his flying father. "Man I needed to do that" Kagome said and Sesshomaru agreed whole heartedly. "Indeed" he smirked before waiting for Toga to stand up again._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ The Taisho Mansion ~**

Kagome and Sesshomaru waited until Toga regained consciousness from his attack. When he finally came to he saw that the two were waiting in the lounge for him to appear. "That wasn't very nice" he said rubbing his nose and taking a seat on the armchair facing the two. "So let me explain, the wedding will be in 4 days, the reason we want move it up is because from the attacks that have happened against Kagome in an attempt to kill her are getting more vicious. So, since the papers are done both Gale and I think it best if we make sure that we complete the merger as soon as possible. I know we said to wait a month but because of someone the papers were finished earlier than expected" Toga explained and Kagome leaned back into the sofa while Sesshomaru was still leaning forward. "So, are you excited" Toga asked with a smile on his face.

Sesshomaru let out a growl in annoyance where Kagome just glared at him. "No, but we have no choice. But let me get something straight, I will not have a big white flashy wedding like many other women have, we go to the court and sign the papers and that is all" Kagome said to Toga who looked very disappointed when she said this. "Are you sure, we could have a big celebration" he said and Kagome gave him a look that said _'I have already made up my mind and I will not change it'_ Toga sighed as he had been beaten. Gale walked into the room looking at the two when he saw Toga nod. "They accepted, that's great" he said going to Kagome giving her a hug. _'Kill me now'_ she thought when her father finally let go.

"I think I want to head back and explain this to the others, I also need to let out some building annoyance or I might end up hurting someone here. Sesshomaru, I will see you at the apartment when you are ready" Kagome said and walked out of the lounge heading towards the door when she was stopped by Inuyasha. "So, you are going to be my sister" he said with a grin where Kagome glared at him "Don't remind me" she said and walked out closing the front door behind her and headed towards her driver that was currently waiting. "Well, I was just trying to be nice" Inuyasha muttered before heading to his room to watch some idiotic channel on his TV. Sesshomaru heard Kagome leave and he turned to his father and Gale. "I agree with her, I don't want this agreement to be a huge deal with many people poking around it, get the papers and call me when you have them" Sesshomaru said and stood up to head back as well following Kagome.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Apartment ~**

Kagome arrived back at the apartment first and headed to the shelf where a bottle of whisky was waiting for her, she took a glass from the counter and poured herself a glass and also one for Sesshomaru when he would finally arrive. As if on que Sesshomaru walked in and Kagome indicated to the glass, he just nodded before taking it and heading to the lounge sitting on the couch opposite Kagome and they drank in silence. "Man, why does it have to be so soon?" Kagome muttered taking another sip of her drink. "Hn" Sesshomaru replied before following her lead. "Well, it will be late soon and I need to work off some stress so do what you want" she said finishing her drink before heading to the gym upstairs. After 6 hours Kagome came back down covered in sweat with her hair messy before going to her room to clean up and go to bed. When her door closed Sesshomaru leaned back looking at the ceiling. When he looked outside his eyes widened _'Damnit it's an eclipse tomorrow'_ he thought and growled softly.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Next Morning ~**

Kagome woke up stretching her arms before looking at the clock on her side table _'Damn, it's too early for this now, but I guess I have to do some work'_ she thought even though it was Saturday there was still a lot of things to do. She lifted her legs and moved them so they hung over the bed before she sat up. After going to the bathroom, she went to her phone to see if there were any messages but none had been received. Still yawning she went to the door and took the robe that hung from it off and put it one before deciding to get a cup of coffee to wake up. Her eyes were still closed as she opened the door and took a step forward. But she was stopped by something.

Kagome opened her eyes to see what was blocking her path and said eyes widened. There blocking the way was a huge about of white fluff. _'What on earth is this?'_ Kagome thought as she touched the fluff _'Is this fur?"_ she wondered placing her hand on the fur and rubbed it _'It's so soft'_ she thought and continued to rub the fur. _'Wait, never mind that what is this stiff doing here?'_ she wondered and pushed the fur forward and shifted her weight so she was pressed against the wall and moved along the side slowly. "This is ridiculous" she said grabbing onto the fur and started pulling herself up so she was crawling up on it. _'Man, what is this thing?'_ she wondered as she continued to climb up until she reached what seemed to be the highest point. She looked around noticing that most of the apartment was covered in this fur, she looked in the direction of the front door and could see that it was partly covered by it.

She climbed down to where the door to Sesshomaru's room was and slid down the fur until she reached it and was pressed up against the door. _**Knock. Knock. Knock**_ "HEY SESSHOMARU CAN YOU COME OUT HERE PLEASE!" she yelled as she knocked on the door. _**Shift, Rustle**_ the fur that was around Kagome started moving and she slid down the door looking up at it _'What the hell is happening?'_ she wondered as she sat on the floor. When the fur finally stopped moving her eyes widened. There sitting in the middle of the apartments with its head almost touching the ceiling was a huge dog with silver almost white fur. "HOLY SHIT!" Kagome yelled standing up _**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK**_ "SESSHOMARU GET OUT! HERE IS A GIANT DOG SITTING IN THE LOUNGE!" she screamed knocking on the door harder than the last time. There was no reply and Kagome slowly turned until she was facing the giant dog which was looking down at her.

' _OH CRAP. What do I do? Come on, calm down Kagome, you've been in worse situations before, can't think of any right now but there has to be a reason behind this, where they hell did it come from?'_ Kagome looked up at the dog which was looking down at her with red eyes. "Um… hi… how you doing?" she asked nervously, she really didn't know how to respond in this situation. Kagome took a step forward gaining no reaction from the dog she took another one until she had passed it and was near the kitchen. She quickly grabbed the phone and looked at the contacts list until she found Sesshomaru's name anddialled the numbers then put the phone to her ear.

Kagome was still not looking around waiting for him to answer his phone _'Come on answer your damn phone'_ she thought _**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_ Kagome slowly looked around and there on the coffee table in the lounge was Sesshomaru's phone ringing. _'He wouldn't leave that behind'_ she put the home phone away from her ear and looked at the large dog who seemed to be occupied at looking at the currently ringing phone. Kagome let out a sigh then the dog turned around. _'What was that?'_ she wondered when she saw something on the dog's forehead, as she leaned in closer there on the forehead was a crescent moon. _'I've seen that before, but where… NO WAY'_ she screamed in her head and her eyes widened.

"SESSHOMARU IS THAT YOU?!" she screamed making the dog growl. She looked at him for a few minutes. **"Yes"** Kagome looked around for where the voice came from then realised that it was the dog. "So it really is you" she leaned against the counter as Sesshomaru decided to lay down with his head facing the opposite direction than Kagome was looking. "So, is there any particular reason that you are a giant dog and almost filling up the entire apartment" she asked taking a step forward and Sesshomaru opened one eye before closing it again without replying _'Yes, that is definitely him'_ she sighed then walked towards her room but stopped "If you would be so kind Fluffy would you move your ass away from my door" she asked and Sesshomaru growled at her **"Grr"** Kagome rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru moved his bottom and Kagome walked into her room. After quickly getting dressed in a tracksuit she went back to the lounge and Sesshomaru was busy looking down at her. Kagome grabbed her cell and called the Taisho Mansion.

 _ **Ring, Ring, Ring**_

" _ **Hello"**_

"This is Kagome"

" _ **Kagome, oh yeah, my brother's bitch"**_

' _WHAT!'_ "Never mind, I need to speak to Toga now"

" _ **Sorry, he can't come to the phone right now"**_

"Well tell him to I have a huge fluffy problem here in the lounge"

" _ **Wait, fluffy. Man, I guess Sesshomaru is in his beast form, dad is in his right now as well"**_

"And, what am I supposed to do with the dog here?"

" _ **I don't know, just don't let him outside. It should be over when the eclipse has passed, so that should be this afternoon"**_

"Hold on, I need to stay and puppy sit"

" _ **HA, Yeah, Shit I have to go, good luck"**_

"Wai…" she never got to finish as the phone hung up. Looking down she sighed before putting the phone in her pocket to look back up at Sesshomaru. "So, what should we do?" she asked as she walked over to the sofa and sat down looking at Sesshomaru who was starting at her. **"Miko, I have no need for you to as you call it puppy sit me"** Sesshomaru said in his beast form and Kagome started laughing. "Well, you won't be able to get outside unless you want to destroy half the building besides you make too much noise, what do you think would happen if a guest came over and then they saw you" she asked and Sesshomaru looked away.

~o~O~o~

" **INCOMING MESSAGE"**

Appeared on the TV screen, it became static before clearing up and the figure of Persia was sitting there. _**"Alpha squad, good morning I hope slept well last night**_ " he said not even reacting when he saw Sesshomaru. _**"I see"**_ he nodded before facing them again _ **. "The mission is coming up in a month and we are going to have to do some prep work, the briefs have been sent to your computers as well as instructions, Team 1 Captain, once you have gone back to your normal size and also Team 2 captain once that is sorted, you are to gather all your team members and plan the strategy for the mission. I should warn you that this mission cannot fail under any circumstances. Also, enjoy the wedding that will happen in 3 days after all. We are looking into the explosions to find the source, once we know something we will inform you**_ **"** Persia said and the screen went black.

' _How does he find out all of these things, it's like he is always watching us, more like everyone at once'_ Kagome thought looking at her laptop seeing that the mission brief had come. Sesshomaru was looking over Kagome's shoulder trying to see what was on the brief but was not getting any luck. **"Miko what does it say?"** he asked when he sat up a little and Kagome turned around to face him. "Can't read" she mocked and Sesshomaru growled at her. "Calm down fluffy" she said and turned back to her computer. "I think it is best when all of the members are here, there seems to be some jobs for the members of your team, I haven't met them properly and the same goes for you and my team. I think once you are no longer filling up half of the apartment we can tell them to come over so we can discuss it" she closed her laptop and turned to face Sesshomaru. "So, how long are you going to stay like that, your brother" **"Half-brother"** "Yes, half-brother, said that you would be like that until the eclipse is over" she said and Sesshomaru nodded. "Great" she muttered and closed her eyes leaning back on the sofa and sighed. _'What bad luck'_ she thought.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Afternoon ~**

Sesshomaru had been in his beast state and now it was reaching 3 in the afternoon, Kagome was currently getting herself a cup of tea and waited for him to change back. _'It's finally over'_ Sesshomaru thought as he started changing back to his human state. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ Kagome looked up knowing that the teams were here, she walked to the door and opened it up revealing Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga, and Hojo. "Hey captain, we here" Miroku said with little joke in it. Kagome rolled her eyes before giving Shippo a hug. "Come in guys, Persia sent us the brief for the mission and we need to talk about it" Kagome was about to turn around when she noticed that everyone at the door was standing still as if in shock. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" she asked and Sango lifted up her arm to point to something. _'What is she looking…? HOLY SHIT!'_ Kagome yelled in her head once she turned around to see what everyone was so shocked about.

There standing in the middle of the room where a large furry dog stood minutes before, was Sesshomaru, or to be more precise a very NAKED Sesshomaru. Everyone was standing there in shock when Kagome snapped out of it. "SESSHOMARU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON NOW!" Kagome screamed and used some of her reiki to blast Sesshomaru into his room destroying the door in the process. _**Smash. Thump.**_ They could all hear when he landed since a growl came afterwards _'Woops'_ Kagome thought and turned back to the group at the door who were now looking at her shocked.

Miroku was the first to speak up "Looks like you don't hate each other as much as we thought you did, naughty Kagome" he said with a smug look on his face. He expected Kagome to blush red with embarrassment but instead it was of rage. "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF YOUR FILTHY ASS!" _**Smack. Thud.**_ Kagome slapped him across the face followed by a punch from Sango who was now glaring at him after he was knocked unconscious on the floor. "Alright, I'll explain what happened, for now all of you can come inside, Shippo can you drag Miroku in please" she asked and walked in followed by the others and lastly a door mat Miroku.

~o~O~o~

 _With the Alpha Squads_

Everyone settled down and Miroku regained consciousness but received death glares from both Kagome and Sango. Sesshomaru came outside of his room, which currently had no door, fully dressed and with a burn on his chest which was healing quickly. He took the seat across from Kagome refusing to look in her eyes obviously angry at her. _'Well, that's your fault for standing naked in the middle of the room with people there'_ Kagome thought and looked back at the other members of the two teams. She picked up her laptop and placed it on the table then opened up the mission brief from her inbox. "Alright, let's start the briefing" she said and took a sigh.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

So, when there is an eclipse Sesshomaru turns into his beast. There won't be a big wedding as they will go to the court, but I will say that someone barges in and objects to the marriage. [Excluding the couple to be married of course]. Toga was also in his beast form the same as Sesshomaru, those were the only two in that state since that eclipse only effects full blooded Inuyoukai.

Tell me what you think, write a review telling me if you liked the chapter. It only takes a moment so don't be lazy.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	12. Chapter 12 - The Wedding Surprise

A.N. [Please Review after you read the Chapter]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 12 – The Wedding Surprise**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

 _Everyone settled down and Miroku regained consciousness but received death glares from both Kagome and Sango. Sesshomaru came outside of his room, which currently had no door, fully dressed and with a burn on his chest which was healing quickly. He took the seat across from Kagome refusing to look in her eyes obviously angry at her. 'Well, that's your fault for standing naked in the middle of the room with people there' Kagome thought and looked back at the other members of the two teams. She picked up her laptop and placed it on the table then opened up the mission brief from her inbox. "Alright, let's start the briefing" she said and took a sigh._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ The Apartment ~**

Kagome sat on the sofa looking at her computer then back to the teams. "Persia informed us about a week ago that in a month we would be having a huge mission. I received the brief a few hours ago before you arrived and I think we should go through it" Kagome said and the others nodded while Sesshomaru continued looking away from her obviously still angry at her.

 _ **Alpha Squad's Team 1 and Team 2. In a month you will be sent to Paris for your next mission. After the mission involving Renkotsu, the Band Of Seven went dark. They have now resurfaced and are going for their next objection. In one month, there is a conference being held at the Eiffel tower, the leader Bankotsu who is very rarely seen is making an appearance. The only way to get into the conference is to be invited personally by one of the hosts. There are no photographs of Bankotsu as he has many doubles so he keeps hidden in the shadows. Sources have found out that he has an eye for beautiful young woman.**_

 _ **Team 2 Captain, your mission is to gain Bankotsu's trust and find out what his objectives are as well as the headquarters of the Band of Seven. Team 1 Captain, your mission is to insure that Team Captain 2 gets in contact with Bankotsu and his organisation. Any methods may be used to insure this. Aliases for each member have been placed in the folders attached to this document.**_

 _ **Persia**_

Kagome read the message out to everyone and they all nodded. She scrolled down the page and saw the connected folders, she printed them all out and handed them to the members allocated to. "Alright, so should we go through this now or should we have some time to memorise our new identities" Kagome asked looking at the group when Sango spoke up. "Well, I think I need to read through this before we discuss it, besides, I don't think it is the best time to talk right now" she said looking at Sesshomaru who growled at her. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed placing the papers on the table then nodded. "Alright, oh and the wedding has been moved up and will be in 3 days' time" she said leaning back into the sofa. "WHAT!" Sango screamed and all the youkai covered their ears from the ringing.

"Too loud" Shippo said and rubbed his pointy ears which were currently showing since he removed his seal. "Why would they do that?" Sango asked in a quieter voice. "Our parents were scared that all of the attempts to kill us are connected to the merger, and since they said that the papers would be done in a month that we would get married after that. The papers were finished earlier than expected so they want to speed it up before anything else can happen" Kagome said and sighed closing her eyes. "We don't have a choice in the matter, but it all is just on paper" she said with her eyes still closed.

"I still think that is unfair" Sango said angrily before leaning back in the chair she was sitting on. "I know, but it's not like we can do anything about it" Kagome said opening her eyes. "Let's not talk about that right now, so you all want to read through this before right" Sango nodded. "Besides, I am very uncomfortable in this position right now" Miroku said looking at Kagome then back to Sesshomaru and could see the tension. _'After what we just saw I can't believe that no one ran away'_ Miroku thought before standing up taking his paper and headed towards the door. He was followed by Sango and Shippo who gave Kagome a hug goodbye before leaving. The only ones left were Kouga, Hojo, Sesshomaru, and Kagome.

"So what does your team want to do?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru then looked back at the other two members of team 1. "I would like to read this as well, from what the mission is I doubt that it will be as easy as some of the other ones we've had. Also, our captain doesn't seem to be in a good mood" Kouga said looking at Sesshomaru who growled at him _'I would also be in a bad mood if a woman was able to knock me down'_ he thought laughing a little inside but keeping a straight face on the outside, but his eyes gave some of that amusement away. "Me to" Hojo said standing up and heading towards the door with Kouga following after him. "Later" they said at the same time and left leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone again.

There was a long pause of silence when Kagome decided to break it "So, sorry about earlier, but it was your fault" she said and Sesshomaru looked at her. "Hn" he said and stood up heading to his room which didn't have a door. "Whatever" Kagome said and went to her room closing the door behind her. _'I guess the next time we talk will be when we get married'_ she thought and lay down on the bed sighing.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Three Days Later ~**

 _ **Ring. Ring. Ring**_ Kagome looked up seeing that someone was calling her. "Hello" she grumbled into the speaker. "KAGOME GET UP YOU NEED TO GET TO THE COURTHOUSE!" Gale screamed over the phone so loud that Kagome had to take it away from her ear. "Dad, stop yelling" she said once Gale stopped. She looked at the clock on the wall seeing that it was almost 9 in the morning. "Sesshomaru is already here" Gale said _'That asshole didn't wake me up, shit now I'm going to be late'_ Kagome thought as she stood up and got dressed in some formal clothes and ran out putting her shoes on as she went, grabbed her keys and locked the door before heading to her car in the garage far below her.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Court ~**

Kagome arrived at the court and walked inside after she handed her keys to the driver that Gale had told to wait for her to arrive outside. As she walked in Sesshomaru was standing there with a smug look on his face. "You could have woken me up" she said through tight teeth. "You told me not to wake you as it is your room" he said and walked away to where the others were waiting for them. "Where have you been?" Gale said walking up to Kagome and took her hands. "Don't worry I'm here now" Kagome said glaring at Sesshomaru then walked to the courtroom with everyone.

There standing in the courtroom was Toga holding a bible. "Father would you mind explaining this?" Sesshomaru asked when he looked around seeing that there were bouquets of flowers lining the chairs as well as lace draping from the walls. "Well it is a wedding" Toga said with a smile. _'Sometimes I really want to strangle him'_ Sesshomaru thought. Taking a sigh he walked down and stood by his father while Kagome was led to him by her father. "Alright let's get this started" Toga said standing in front of the two. "Where is the priest?" Kagome asked and Toga smiled. "Why, that would be me" Toga said with a smile. "When did you become a priest?" Sesshomaru asked almost growling. Toga looked up at him "Last night, I got an official licence from the internet" he said and everyone looked at him with open mouths.

' _A youkai as a priest, now I have seen everything, at least Miroku isn't the only priest anymore'_ Kagome thought when everyone snapped out of it. "Can we get this over with please" Kagome asked and Toga nodded while Sesshomaru kept looking at his father. Toga cleared his throat and opened the bible then looked up at everyone.

"We are gathered here today for the joining of Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru Taisho in holy matrimony" Toga said. "Can you please skip to the end?" Sesshomaru asked and Toga nodded then started flipping through the pages of the book he was holding in the middle of the bible that had all of his notes on. Toga cleared his throat again "Have you come here of your own free will and choice and without compulsion to marry each other?" Toga asked looking at Kagome and Sesshomaru who were giving a _'Are you serious'_ look. "Is that a trick question?" Kagome asked and Toga looked at the page realising what he just said. "Oh, never mind, moving on. Will you love and honour each other in marriage all the days of your life?" he said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other then back to Toga and both nodded. _'Great'_ Toga thought in his head looking back down at the paper. "Are you willing to accept with love the children that god may send you, and bring them up in accordance with the law of Christ and his church?" Toga had a grin of his face when he mentioned the word children whereas Kagome and Sesshomaru were glaring at him. "That won't be necessary" Sesshomaru said to his father who looked distraught when he heard this. Clearing his throat again, "If any here object to this joining speak now or forever hold your peace" Toga said. Kagome and Sesshomaru both lifted up their hands in objection. "Besides the bride and groom, are there any other objections?" he asked and the two put their hands down in defeat _'It was worth a try'_ Kagome thought the same as Sesshomaru.

' _Good'_ Toga thought when he saw no objections. "You may now say your…" **"I OBJECT!"** a loud scream was heard as wind started to pick up and the doors blew open sending the flowers flying backwards. Kagome quickly put up a shield that covered everyone from the effects, when it finally calmed down there standing in the doorway was Kagura being held back by two security guards. "I OBJECT!" she screamed again and everyone covered their ears. Toga stepped forward still holding the bible "Why do you object to this joining?" he asked and Kagura pushed off the two guards currently holding her.

"I object because Sesshomaru was supposed to marry me" she said walking forward but was stopped by Sango and Miroku. "What do you have to say to this son?" Toga asked looking at Sesshomaru who was now growling. "I have never and will never marry you Kagura, I am here to marry Kagome" he said angrily to Kagura who was glaring at Kagome. "What do you have to say about this?" she asked Kagome who shrugged. "This is between the two of you, but I suggest you leave quickly since I have a very important appointment after this" Kagome said and Kagura's mouth opened wide. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and nodded. Toga could see that there was no evidence behind her claim and told the guards to remove her. "Wait, wait, I OBJECT!" she screamed over and over again as she was being dragged out of the room.

Once Kagura was gone the room was still a mess but they ignored it as Toga walked back up the two steps to continue. "Now that that's out of the way, do you Sesshomaru Taisho take Kagome Higurashi to be your wife?" he asked with a smile on his face. Sesshomaru looked at his father then back at Kagome. "Hn" he said then nodded. _'He is supposed to say yes but I think that's the best I will get out of him'_ Toga thought then turned to Kagome. "Do you Kagome Higurashi take Sesshomaru Taisho to be your husband?" Toga asked looking at Kagome. "Sure" she said looking away and Toga sighed _'I think she feels the same, well they did say yes in their own ways I suppose'_ Toga thought then walked over to the table taking out a box.

"Place the rings" he said opening the box. Inside were two silver bands, there were no decoration or patterns on them but were plain smooth silver. Kagome and Sesshomaru each took a ring and put it on their own finger instead of having the traditional way of placing them on each other. _'They were supposed to put them on each other, why are they ruining this?'_ Toga whined in his head then snapped out of it when he saw that they were waiting for him. "You may now say your vows" he said looking at Sesshomaru "Don't have any" he simply said then Toga looked at Kagome "Me neither" she replied and Toga almost passed out. "Alright, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may ki…" "Do not finish that sentence" Sesshomaru said covering his father's mouth.

Toga nodded then sighed _'They won't even kiss, this is the worst wedding ever'_ Toga thought bring the wedding certificate to Kagome and Sesshomaru who signed it. "Now for the wedding reception" Toga said excitedly walking down the aisle taking Kagome and Sesshomaru along with him. Once they were out of the court building there outside was a white limo with a sign hanging on the top **'JUST MARRIED'** worded on it and they both glared at Toga, "Don't look at me, this was Gale's idea" he said looking at Gale who was now being glared at by the 'happy' couple. Toga pushed them until they were inside the car then closed the door. "We'll see you there" he said as the car drove off.

Gale walked down the starts and was now standing by Toga, "That went a lot better that I expected it to" he said sighing with relief "Yes almost too well" Toga mumbled under his breath then went inside to grab his jacket. Everyone else had already gone to their cars and were heading towards the Taisho Mansion where the reception would happen. Toga and Gale shared a car "So, how do you want to handle the other thing?" Gale asked Toga who looked quite nervous. "Well, just wing it I think, I can't think of another way to do it" he said and they drove.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Taisho Mansion ~**

Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived at the mansion and were welcomed by the entire staff and friends that were invited. As they walked into house they were surrounded by many of the extended family members and business associates who worked for the companies included in the merger. _'So that is how they intend to tell everyone, clever old bastard'_ Sesshomaru thought walking through the crowd grabbing a drink and then walked outside. Kagome had ignored Sesshomaru leaving and was getting all the 'congratulations' from everyone that spoke to her and she had to give a convincing 'happy' face about it as well. The others arrived and a round of applause was given from Toga to the new couple. Sesshomaru walked inside still holding his drink while Kagome was speaking to friends after she changed into a dress.

Outside were set tables with food on a long table at the other side all of them with two cooks behind it. "Well, let's get this started, the food is in the back" Gale said clapping and all the guests headed outside along with Kagome and Sesshomaru leaving the two father's alone. "I think we should ask them after the party, I don't want anything to mess this up" Toga suggested and Gale agreed. They both walked outside seeing that everyone had taken their seats. _**Clink. Chink. Chink**_ Toga was tapping his glass to get everyone's attention. "Welcome, today my son got married to the lovely Kagome" he said pointing to the two and the guests started clapping. "They said that they didn't want a big flashy wedding, but they didn't say anything about the wedding reception" he said with a smile and everyone laughed. He raised his glass "To Kagome and Sesshomaru, may you love one another until death parts you" he said.

' _Death will be coming very soon to you father if you don't stop the idiotic speech'_ Sesshomaru thought as he took a sip of his drink. Kagome had her eyes closed the entire time and only opened them when she heard all the guests clapping then closed them once again. _'This is going to be a long afternoon'_ she thought then stood up to serve herself up some food. For the rest of the day many came up to talk to the couple while other spoke amongst themselves when the sun finally started to set. Toga stood up again "I think it's time for the first dance" he said and everyone whistled and clapped looking at Kagome and Sesshomaru who seemed shocked. "Shall we" Sesshomaru asked holding his hand out to Kagome who nodded then took it as he led her to the dance floor.

The noise settled down as the music started. The two leaned closer together, Sesshomaru placed one hand on Kagome's waist and the other in her hand, while Kagome placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand as they started to dance a slow waltz. _'Man this is embarrassing, we already danced at the engagement party, now this'_ Kagome complained in her head as they continued to dance. _'I think I am about to kill something'_ Sesshomaru thought looking at the two fathers who were smiling _'What are they up to?'_ he thought then turned his attention back to the dancing. Clicking was heard coming from the audience. _'Not again'_ both Kagome and Sesshomaru moaned in their heads.

"Ready when you are" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru who leaned down until they could feel each other's breaths on their skin. Closing the gap between them their lips met in a soft kiss and Kagome wrapped both arms around Sesshomaru's neck and he did the same with his hands around her waist. Without even realising it the kiss had gotten more heated between them as they pressed harder into it. _'OH MY GOD!'_ Kagome screamed in her head when they broke the kiss. "GET A ROOM!" was heard coming from the crowd, when they looked back they could see that it was Inuyasha saying it. Sesshomaru growled at him. He quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and led her inside until they were in one of the private rooms when he let her go. Outside Inuyasha looked shocked "I didn't mean right now" he said then started laughing with the rest of the guests while Toga and Gale just looked at each other.

~o~O~o~

 _With Kagome and Sesshomaru_

Once Sesshomaru let Kagome go they were both alone in the room "What was that for?" Kagome asked angrily. "They were annoying me, if we are gone they will leave earlier" he said then sat down on the couch. "Well, the way you did that makes it look like we are about to sleep together" Kagome complained putting her hands on her hips. "Then they will leave even sooner" Sesshomaru said then closed his eyes. "So husband" Kagome said sarcastically, "What do you think our parents are up to, from the looks they were giving us and each other they are definitely up to something" Kagome said.

"That I do not know" Sesshomaru said ignoring the husband comment. "So did you read through the mission brief already" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "If you are referring to the last of it then yes" he said looking at Kagome who sighed. "Do we really have to do that last part?" Kagome whined putting her head in her hands. "Ask Persia" he said and stood up. "If necessary we will have to go through with it" he said leaning against the wall. "Well don't bet on it" Kagome said standing up from where she was sitting and headed towards the door only to be stopped by Sesshomaru's hand covering the door.

"Move" she said angrily reaching for the door again but stopped once again. "Listen" he said making Kagome silent, putting her head to the door she could hear that the guests were leaving. "Well, it's about time" she muttered when footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. _'It seems the parents have decided to join us'_ Kagome thought taking a step back but Sesshomaru didn't move. The door slammed open and Sesshomaru was knocked over. _'What on earth'_ Kagome thought looking at the scene below her. "Daddy, I can't believe you didn't tell me you were getting married, I have to hear about it over the news" the voice said, when Kagome looked down there sitting on Sesshomaru was a young child.

"RIN! WHERE DID YOU GO YOU LITTLE DEVIL!" a voice screamed coming from the hallway, coming through the door was a small green imp youkai carrying a large stick. "There you are" he said walking in but stopped once he saw what was happening "GET OF HIM" he yelled running towards Rin but was stopped by a barrier that Kagome created. "Will someone explain what is going on here, and who is she?" Kagome asked when she had their attention. "Oh me" the little girl said getting off Sesshomaru who was still lying on the ground "I'm Rin, you're Kagome, so you must be my new mom" the girl said with a smile on her face. Kagome was shocked to say the least _'Wait mother, ok, Sesshomaru, child, marriage, mother. No Way'_ Kagome thought when she saw Sesshomaru standing up. "Well since when do you have a child, honey?" she said with a smile and Sesshomaru glared at her.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Unlit the Next Chapter ~

* * *

Now I thought it would be really funny about the wedding speech from the priest, I was going to have Miroku do it but I decided that Toga should to make it more interesting. At the wedding reception, the kiss turned heated since it was in the moment. Inuyasha, I had to put him in somewhere so why not with an inappropriate comment. Rin is introduced and she calls Sesshomaru her father. Rin was a boarding school in case you wondered and was called back by Toga, she was also adopted in a similar way that Kagome adopted Shippo.

Remember to Review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Also how do you think Kagome should react to now having a daughter she didn't know existed.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	13. Chapter 13 - Grandmother Yuka

A.N. [Please Review after you read the Chapter]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 13 – Grandmother Yuka**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

" _RIN! WHERE DID YOU GO YOU LITTLE DEVIL!" a voice screamed coming from the hallway, coming through the door was a small green imp youkai carrying a large stick. "There you are" he said walking in but stopped once he saw what was happening "GET OF HIM" he yelled running towards Rin but was stopped by a barrier that Kagome created. "Will someone explain what is going on here, and who is she?" Kagome asked when she had their attention. "Oh me" the little girl said getting off Sesshomaru who was still lying on the ground "I'm Rin, you're Kagome, so you must be my new mom" the girl said with a smile on her face. Kagome was shocked to say the least 'Wait mom, ok, Sesshomaru, child, marriage, mother. No Way. Kagome thought when she saw Sesshomaru standing up. "Well since when do you have a child, honey?" she said with a smile and Sesshomaru glared at her._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ The Taisho Mansion Upstairs ~**

Kagome looked down at the little girl and then back at Sesshomaru. "I adopted her" he said standing up properly then looked down at Jaken. "Why was I not informed that she would be arriving Jaken?" he said angrily to the imp who was staring up at him with wide eyes. "Um… Mr Taisho said… that… that… it was… was a secret" Jaken stuttered taking a step back when footsteps were heard coming from up the stairs headed towards the room they were in. "That's correct, it was a surprise" Toga said walking into the room with Gale behind him. Sesshomaru glared at his father then back at Rin who was still looking at Kagome.

"So, this is what you were hiding" Kagome said looking at the two fathers who nodded. "Yes, but there is another thing as well" Gale said taking a step forward to Kagome. "And what might that be?" she said and Gale looked away. "Well, yourgrandmotheriscoming" he mumbled under his breath. "What?" Kagome asked not hearing him "Your grandmother is coming" Gale said and Kagome's eyes widened. _'Granny's coming'_ she thought and she got a smile. "Really, when is she arriving" she said happily. Gale put his hand behind his head started to rub his neck then turned again. "She should be arriving later this evening" he said looking at the others in the room. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME, YOU KNOW HOW SHE IS!" Kagome yelled and everyone covered their ears. After she said this she ran out of the room and downstairs to wait.

Toga looked at Gale who had his eyes closed. "What did she mean by how she is?" he said and Gale opened his eyes. "Remember how I told you to make sure that anything of great value and if something is fragile that it should be taken out of the room and kept safe" he said turning to Toga who nodded. "My mother has a tendency to over react to situations" Gale said sighing. "You will know when she is here" he said and began walking towards the door. "How?" Toga asked and Gale looked back "You'll feel and hear it" he said before going around the corner following Kagome. _'What does he mean that we will feel it?'_ Toga thought then left the room along with the others still inside. The others were still confused about all this but didn't ask anything.

~o~O~o~

 _Downstairs_

Kagome waited in the lounge while everyone came in taking seats on different places. "So, when will she arrive?" Kagome asked calmly looking at her father who nodded. "She said soon" Gale said leaning back in the sofa he was sitting on. A few minutes past then a very powerful demonic presence was felt _'What on earth is this power'_ Toga thought looking at Kagome and Gale who seemed to be calm. _'Who is it this time?'_ Sesshomaru thought also feeling the power. Rin looked confused since she couldn't feel anything like everyone else.

"HELLO!" a voice yelled in almost a singing kind of voice. "ANYONE HOME" it yelled again and Kagome quickly stood up then ran to the front door. As she reached it a male servant was about to open the door but Kagome beat him to it "GRANNY!" she yelled and the woman standing at the door smiled. "KagKag" she said and gave Kagome a hug. "Look at you you've become so big, and powerful by the way you smell" she said walking inside handing her bag to the man by the door then walked forward until she came into the lounge "This place hasn't changed one bit" she said looking at everyone who was now looking at her.

"Mother" Gale said standing up and walked towards the woman who glared at him. "Gale" she said passing him then took the seat that Gale was just sitting in. "CAN SOMEONE BRING ME SOME WINE" she yelled to one of the servants who went running. Toga looked at the woman and his eyes widened "Lady Yuka" he said and the woman turned to face him. "Tassy, my you've gotten old" she said smiling then laughing. "What are you doing here?" Toga asked and Yuka smiled "I came to see my granddaughter and… other" she said looking at Gale who just signed. "Can someone explain what's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in and everyone looked at him.

"My goodness, yes, yes, my name is Yuka" Yuka said and everyone turned their attention to her. _'Lady Yuka, where have I heard that name before?'_ Sesshomaru wondered looking at his father who seemed to be a little stunned about the situation. _'Isn't she the former lady of the South'_ Sesshomaru thought looking at Yuka who smiled back at him. "Sesshy, been a while hasn't it" she said looking at him. "Lady Yuka, is that really you?" he asked still a little sceptical about this "Well who else would I be, the tooth fairy" she said taking the glass of wine that the servant had just arrived with. "I'm confused, how are you Gale's mother, you are a demon, a pure blood at that" Toga asked very confused. Yuka looked at him then to Gale "You didn't tell them. Good" she said turning back to the other.

"She is my mother" Gale said walking forward and taking a glass form the table then poured some wine and walked back to where he was standing before. "But how?" Toga asked and Yuka nodded. "I used to be a demon" Gale said taking a sip as everything went silent. "WHAT?" everyone yelled at the same time except for Yuka, Gale and Kagome. "Yes, I used to be a demon" Gale said taking another sip. "Care to explain" Toga asked "Not really" Gale replied then left the room. _'What is his problem?'_ Toga thought then turned to Yuka who was frowning at the door Gale just left from. "Will you explain this then?' he asked and Yuka nodded.

"Gale was a demon, then he turned human 25 years ago" she said taking a sip of her wine. "Wait, he turned human, how did that happen?" Toga asked "Well, when he met Sakura, she purified the demon straight out of him leaving him human" she said with a straight face. "Wait, his wife purified him" Toga said and Yuka looked at him "That is what I said, getting hard of hearing there?" she asked sarcastically. "Yes, ever since then he has been a disgrace to the Higurashi family name, him being one of the most powerful demons from our entire line was turned human. I had every record of his birth removed from our history to hide that incident" Yuka said standing up and walked to Kagome. "And then I found out that he married the one who turned him human and had a child, at first I didn't want anything to do with it but once I met her, I realised that she had some demonic power as well so I kept in touch for that" Yuka said smiling at Kagome who smiled back.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Toga asked and Yuka shot a glare at him "Because I forbid it, if he did tell someone then I would personally skin him alive" she said and some of her youki released and spread throughout the room cracking some of the walls and floorboards below them. Kagome placed a hand on Yuka's shoulder and she calmed down. _'So that's why Gale said anything that could easily break should be removed, good thing I listened'_ Toga thought looking at Yuka who was still standing with Kagome. "I cannot feel any demonic aura coming of Kagome, are you sure that it is there?" Toga asked and Yuka glared at him. "Yes, I just sealed it in her" she said and sat back down leaving no more room for conversation.

"Alright, so care to explain what you are doing here then?" Toga asked leaving that conversation for a different time. "Yes, I heard from someone that KagKag was getting married, so I flew all the way down here to meet lucky man, then learnt that it was none other than Sesshy here" she said holding her glass of wine up smiling while everyone else held in their laughter. _'I wish she wouldn't call me that ridiculous name'_ Sesshomaru thought looking at Kagome who was smiling. _'Now I have something else on him'_ Kagome thought with a sneaky look on her face. "Why have I not heard of Gale before, if he was as powerful as you say then we would have heard about it?" Sesshomaru asked Yuka whose face turned straight again. "I forced him to change his name, it was originally Kaname" Yuka said looking away.

"KANAME" Toga yelled and everyone covered their ears. "I heard that he died, so Gale is Kaname" Toga said and Yuka nodded once she removed her hands. "This house sure is loud" Yuka said then sighed. "Yes, but that is not to leave this room, am I understood?" she said sternly and released some of her youki to show that she is serious. They all nodded and then she receded her youki making everyone relax. "So, Sesshy, I would like to have a word with you" Yuka said curling her finger telling him to follow her. _'What am I getting into?'_ Sesshomaru thought following Yuka outside. "Tassy, don't try and eavesdrop or you will lose those ears of yours" Yuka said and left the room with Sesshomaru behind her and they both disappeared. _'Dammit'_ Toga thought. Kagome stood up and went after Gale who had left the room.

~o~O~o~

 _With Gale and Kagome_

Kagome found her father in Toga's office holding a beer, "Dad, I know you and granny don't get along but can you try and put up with her" Kagome asked taking a seat near Gale. "It is not that simple, you know that, and besides I don't think she would let me get close to her again. After everything that happened I don't know if she will ever get over it" Gale said taking a sip of his beer then placed the bottle on the table. "Carl called and told me that she was coming since she didn't bother telling me about it, I don't know what she is here for" Gale said and walked closer to Kagome who just sighed. "But please don't cause any trouble with her, you know how powerful she really is" he said and sat down next to her. "She's not that bad" Kagome said and put her head of her father's shoulder. "Well I think you've only seen her good side" he said and they both started laughing.

~o~O~o~

 _With Yuka and Sesshomaru_

"How long has it been Sesshy?" Yuka asked when they reached the outside chairs and she took a seat. "I think about two centuries" Sesshomaru said and took the seat next to Yuka. "I know that you didn't marry Kagome for love, the only reason is because Gale and Tassy decided to join the companies together" Yuka said looking at Sesshomaru _'How does she know that?'_ Sesshomaru though. "People talk, and I heard about it" she said leaning back. "I really care for KagKag, she is a lot stronger than Gale was, even more than I am, so I had to seal her demonic powers away when she was born. A few years ago when Sakura died I could feel that a part of the seal loosened, I tightened it again but I am worried what may happen if it does break. So, knowing your strength, if that does happen I want you to stop it and help her, it's obvious that you don't like each other but I am asking you to do this as former lady of the South' Yuka said and Sesshomaru paused.

' _Why do I have to do this, more trouble just because of HER'_ Sesshomaru thought then looked at Yuka again. "Why me?" he asked then looked up at the sky as the stars were shining brighter. "You are strong enough to handle her, she has the power of a miko and a demon, you think that if that is released that it is easy to control" Yuka asked and Sesshomaru sighed. "Very well" he said leaning back as well. "Also I wanted to tell you, if you hurt her then I will kill you" Yuka said with a smile on her face but you could her the seriousness in her voice. _'She's serious, dammit why me'_ Sesshomaru thought and nodded to her. "Good, now I need to see Gale" Yuka said and stood up. As she walked she passed Kagome who was now heading to Sesshomaru who was still sitting. "You don't have to tell him if you don't want to" Yuka said and Kagome smiled at her "There are reasons why I have to" Kagome replied and continued walking.

~o~O~o~

 _With Yuka and Gale_

Yuka walked through the house and sensed that Gale was still in Toga's office, when she walked in she closed the door behind her and locked it leaving the two alone. "Why didn't you tell me she was getting married, and to a Taisho at that" Yuka said sternly walking to Gale and took the beer bottle out of his hand and threw it in the dustbin in the corner of the room. "You told me very clearly 'I do not want to hear from you unless you are about to die' I believe were your exact words" Gale said glaring up at Yuka who was glaring right back at him. "Well Kagome is the exception, you know how dangerous she is, and you put her in the line of fire like this, ARE YOU INSANE!" she yelled releasing some of her youki and breaking the glass in the room.

"No, I didn't want her to be isolated in a room for her whole life, Sakura trained her as a miko against my wishes but I couldn't stop her. I was not going to ruin that for Kagome, after Sakura was murdered nothing got through to her for years, finally she started opening up again and I will not let you ruin anything. She is my daughter and you have no control over her like you did with me" Gale said standing up so he was face to face with Yuka. "DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT KIT. I DID WHAT I DID BECAUSE I HAD TO!" Yuka yelled and the walls began to crack. "You made the choice about staying human, I gave you the choice to return your demonic power to you but you refused because you fell in love with a human and slept with her getting her pregnant before I could do anything about it, I didn't have control over you but I will not let you control Kagome" Yuka said calming down and her youki relaxed.

"You don't need to destroy everything you know" Gale said and sat back down looking away from Yuka. "There has to be another reason why you did this, both of us know that Kagome is a free spirit and doesn't like being told what to do but she went along with this easily, what are you not telling them?" Yuka asked sitting in the opposite couch. "You put a barrier up right" Gale asked and Yuka nodded. "Naraku wanted to marry Kagome" Gale said leaning forward putting his head in his hands. "That spider" Yuka said shocked and Gale nodded. "What else" Yuka said looking at Gale who was still looking down. "He threatened that if Kagome refused to marry him then he would destroy the company and the Higurashi family" Gale said looking up. "That bastard, he is still coming after us I see" Yuka said and Gale nodded. "You didn't have to go through all of this trouble thought, you could have told us and we would have dealt with it" Yuka said.

"Yes, but things became more complicated. Toga and I spoke and we decided that we should merge the companies, because it was so sudden people would think it suspicious especially Naraku, so we went with the marriage idea. It worked since Sesshomaru is strong enough to control her if she goes out of control, the same goes the other way as well. I did what was best and you know it" Gale said looking at Yuka who was looking away. "Maybe so but it doesn't sit right with me, why would he act now?" Yuka asked and Gale shook his head. "I don't know, but I don't like it, any spies we've tried to get inside have been killed or are missing" Gale said closing his eyes. "Fine, but if something goes wrong and she gets hurt then you will be the one who pays after Naraku does" Yuka said walking out of the room leaving Gale alone. _'What have I gotten into?'_ he thought leaning back.

~o~O~o~

 _With Kagome and Sesshomaru_

"So, I bet you have questions" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru who was now looking at her. "Is it dangerous?" he asked looking back up at the sky. "Yes, very, I control it but when my mother died it leaked out a little. My parents told me about what happened when they met, and when I met Granny she sealed the power away, it slowly releases merging with my own power as I grow but I have to be careful" she said now looking up as well. _'So she has demon in her, interesting'_ "Does Persia or Black Night know?" he asked and Kagome turned to face him. "When doesn't he know something? He was one of the people who contacted me when I first started training to help control everything, but that's a really long story that I don't feel like sharing"

 _ **SMASH. CRASH**_ Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up for the source of the noise. "It seems Granny got upset, did you take dangerous things out of sight?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru nodded "Father said that he removed things earlier" he said and turned away. "Well, I think we should get inside before she destroys your house don't you agree" Kagome said standing up and walking away then after a few minutes was followed by Sesshomaru.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

More has been revealed about the past of Kagome, I think that she gets some of her temper form Yuka. If you want to know she is a kitsune youkai. I thought that another part of why the wedding should have happened would be shown and many things revolve around Naraku and how he is involved with things, he knew that Kagome was Sakura's daughter so she may know where the Shikon Jewel is.

Tell me what you think after you read the chapter, what you liked about it. It only takes a minute so don't be lazy.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	14. Chapter 14 - The New Sword And Enemy

A.N. [Review after you read the Chapter Please]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 14 – The New Sword And Enemy**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

 _ **SMASH. CRASH**_ _Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up for the source of the noise. "It seems Granny got upset, did you take dangerous things out of sight?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru nodded "Father said that he removed things earlier" he said and turned away. "Well, I think we should get inside before she destroys your house don't you agree" Kagome said standing up and walking away then after a few minutes was followed by Sesshomaru._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ The Taisho Mansion ~**

When Kagome and Sesshomaru came back into the house Yuka was standing in the middle of the room holding a lamp that was originally located on the side table. _'Do I even want to know what's going on'_ Kagome thought taking a step forward to Yuka who looked at her. "Granny, what happened, and could you please put the lamp down" Kagome asked and Yuka nodded dropping the lamp causing it to shatter on the floor _'I didn't mean like that'_ Kagome sighed. "What happened?" Kagome asked taking another step forward to Yuka. "That hanyou there disrespected me by calling me wench" Yuka said pointing at Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor with a knife between his legs which was obviously thrown at him and missed his manhood by inches.

"Inuyasha, why did you call her that?" Toga asked when he walked in seeing the entire room in shambles "She slapped my hand away when I tried to grab the bottle of wine, I called her wench and she started acting like a mad" _**Yuka growled at him**_ "I mean, an overreacting person" he said nervously _'I was about to call her a mad bitch, man she is crazy'_ Inuyasha though looking at Toga who was glaring at him. "Go. To. Your. Room. Now" Toga said slowly and Inuyasha nodded then stood up and started running to his room. "Tassy, where did he learn manners?" Yuka asked Toga who slowly turned to face her. "Well, I suppose that comes from his human side" he said nervously rubbing his hands together.

"You must be hungry, would you like something to eat?" Toga asked changing the subject. "What happened in here?" Gale asked when he walked inside. He looked around seeing his mother standing in the middle of the room and a shattered lamp at her feet _'Should have known, only she would do something like this in a matter of hours'_ he thought looking at Toga who had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temples. "No, I do not want something to eat, I wish to leave. KagKag, grab your things we are leaving" Yuka said as she walked out of the lounge and to the man who was still holding her bag before leaving without another word. "Thank you for the party, and sorry about the house" Kagome said bowing then ran after her granny.

"That lamp was made from china 200 years old" Toga whined once he could sense that Yuka was no longer around "I did warn you to remove anything of great value or if it breaks easily" Gale said and he followed Kagome's lead with Shippo behind him, he was currently sitting with Rin the entire time this happened. "So, are you going to go home now Sesshomaru" Toga asked with a grin on his face. "Hn" he said then left the room leaving the others alone "CAN SOMEONE CLEAN THIS UP PLEASE!" Toga yelled then left the damaged lounge and went upstairs. _'Man what a day'_ he thought then collapsed on the bed.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Higurashi Estate ~**

 _With Kagome and Yuka_

"Granny where are we going?" Kagome asked as they sat in the limo. "We are going to the estate, I have something I need to give you" Yuka said as they started driving past the forest on the outskirts of the city. As they reached the estate Yuka removed her seal and her kitsune youkai features appeared. "Much better" she said and she got out of the car then was greeted by many of the servants. They walked into the house and Kagome gave all of them nods as Yuka led her to one of the studies in the estate. "Wait here" she said and left through the door on the other side of the study.

' _This place sure has changed, this entire room has new furniture and paint, granny must have destroyed them all'_ Kagome thought and the door opened showing Yuka holding a large box in her hands. She placed it on the table and nodded so Kagome would come up to her. "This is for you, it was originally for your father but after that mishap years ago he was not worthy to have this, you on the other hand are more than worthy" Yuka said taking a step back so Kagome stood in front of the box. She slowly opened it and her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. There was satin material in it, and lying in the middle was a sword with a kitsune engraved on the hilt and along the edge of the blade were writings from the old language that not even Kagome could read.

"Granny, what is this?" she asked slowly touching the hilt of the blade then wrapped her hand around it pulling it out of the box to get a better look at it. "My, it has chosen you" Yuka said taking a step forward. "What do you mean it chose me?" Kagome asked confused. "That sword has been passed through our family for centuries, it was made by the 3 fangs of the first kitsune youkai in existence. Because it is so powerful not many can wield it, most cannot even touch it or lift it, only ones who are chosen may do so. I was one of the few, I believe that Kaname was meant to be one but now we will never know, and I wanted to see if you would be able to wield it" Yuka said as she removed the satin from the box and a sheath was lying underneath it.

"Why give it to me now?" Kagome asked taking the sheath from Yuka and placing the sword in it. "Just a precaution" Yuka said under her breath. Yuka clapped her hands together. "Anyway, I believe that you should go home to your new husband" Yuka said with a smile on her face but Kagome could see that it was forced. "Don't remind me" Kagome replied and started making her way to the door. Yuka was behind her as they walked the way they came. "Would you like to meet your great grandson someday granny?" Kagome asked with a smile making Yuka stop. "GREAT GRANDSON. WHEN DID YOU HAVE A BABY, YOU STILL SMELL PURE" Yuka yelled and she released some of her youki making the floor shake. "I adopted him" Kagome said loudly and Yuka paused. "Oh" she said sweetly and all her released youki disappeared in an instant. _'She sure does have huge mood swings, mad one second then happy the next'_ Kagome thought and continued towards the door.

"Yes, I would like to meet him" Yuka said and walked behind Kagome. "He's a kitsune youkai like you granny, I adopted him 6 years ago" Kagome said as they walked down the garden path then stopped at the limo that was waiting outside. "Ooh, yes, I would love to meet the little angel, I will come by the mansion tomorrow. Goodbye for now KagKag" Yuka said then ran inside mumbling things that she was going to buy Shippo _'Oh no, poor Shippo's going to have his hands full'_ Kagome sighed and got into the car then it drove off.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Apartment ~**

Kagome arrived back at the apartment putting the keys on the table and removed her coat before going and sitting down on the sofa. She looked around and her eyes widened. "What, how is his door fixed?" Kagome asked out loud seeing that Sesshomaru's door, which was shattered in the morning was fixed as though it never happened. Sesshomaru had arrived back already and was in his room reading. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ _'That bloody woman, what does she want now?'_ he thought angrily sitting up then walked to the door opening it and seeing Kagome standing there. "What" he said though gritted teeth. "How is your door fixed?' she asked ignoring his rudeness. He glared at her then closed the door in her face locking it afterwards. "HEY" Kagome yelled banging on the door. "Asshole" she muttered under her breath before leaving and heading to her own room.

 _ **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_ Kagome looked up seeing that the laptop on her bed was beeping. "What is it now?" Kagome asked then went to her bed and sat down opening the message. The screen went static for a moment then the familiar image of Persia's shadow sitting on a chair. "Should have known" Kagome said then leaned back looking at the screen. "Hello Persia" she said sarcastically looking at the screen. **"Team 2 captain. A new mission has come up, you are to report to the base with your team for the briefing"** he said and the screen went static again then back to its normal wallpaper. _'Can't I get a break'_ Kagome thought and took out her phone messaging Shippo and then called Sango. _**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

" **Hello"**

"Sango, it's me"

" **Oh Kagome, What's up?"** Kagome could hear Sango yawn into the speaker since she probably just woke up.

"We have a mission, you and Miroku get out of bed and come to the base. I'll pick up Shippo, also make sure that Miroku's hair isn't a mess like last time"

" **Oh, Um, Yes, Miroku you need to get up"** a groaning noise was heard in the background _**"Is it time for round 3 already"**_ Miroku's voice was heard. **"NO YOU IDIOT WE HAVE A MISSION SO GET UP!"** Sango yelled loudly that Kagome had to take the phone away from her ear for a moment.

"I'll wait for you there"

" **Ok, see you in a bit"**

Kagome hung up the phone then started laughing. _'Man that had to be the worst time to call her'_ Kagome thought then went to the wall and released some of her reiki and the hidden door opened revealing all of her weapons and equipment. After getting dressed in some black tight pants, a black tank top, boots and a leather jacket she went over to the table and took the new sword that she just got. _'I guess I get to use this sooner than I expected'_ she thought then tied it around her waist so the sheath connected to her belt. She grabbed her motorbike keys and headed out of her room. As she walked into the lounge she looked at Sesshomaru's closed door. _'He'll notice if I left, no need to tell him'_ she thought and then left the apartment heading to the garage. Sesshomaru heard the front door open and close _'Finally some quiet'_ he thought then went back to reading his book.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Higurashi Shipping Incorporated ~**

Kagome had fetched Shippo then headed straight for the building. When she arrived, she noticed that Sango and Miroku were not there yet. _'Still getting out of bed I guess'_ Kagome thought then continued walking inside after both her and Shippo placed their helmets on the table. They got into the elevator and waited until they came to the bases floor. They walked inside and on the table near the weapons room were four cases. "Looks like it's going to be a long one" Shippo said and Kagome nodded. They waited for 10 minutes then Sango and Miroku arrived. "Fix your hair Miroku" Kagome said and sat back down on the sofa with a cup of coffee in her hands to help wake herself up. Miroku quickly brushed his fingers through his hair but Sango ended up being the one who fixed it properly. The screen on the large TV went static the regular view of Persia was on.

" **Alpha Squad Team 2, you have a new mission. A few hours ago we received Intel that 3 tons of weapons are being smuggled into the country from the Tokyo Marina. These weapons have been modified so that they are not effected by youki or reiki. Our Intel says that there is only one man who designed and created these weapons, he will be at the marina tonight. You mission is to remove this man, permanently. The profile is in the cases behind you as well as his image. He is well protected and they are armed with these weapons. You are also instructed to destroy the shipment of these weapons as well as all data, blueprints, research, and witnesses to. You cannot fail this mission. Watch your backs. Make sure they never see the next sunrise"**

The screen went black once the message was finished. "Well, I guess we need to get ready" Kagome said standing up from her seat and made her way to the table where the cases were sitting. She opened hers and a large envelope was on the top. _'This must be the profile'_ Kagome opening the envelope and removing the contents on the table. "This is the man" Kagome said pointing at the picture that was lying on the table. _'I swear I have seen this man before somewhere, but something is different'_ Kagome thought as everyone looked at the photo. Going back to her case she could see that there was a new sniper rifle as well as small knives and a black jacket. _'I guess I can go in what I'm wearing besides my jacket'_ Kagome thought taking out the gun and checking the specs.

Miroku opened his box and his eyes widened "Holy Moses, look at these Captain" Miroku said taking out something from his case and handing them to Kagome. "Sutras" Kagome said raising an eyebrow "What is so special about these ones?" she asked and Miroku grinned. "Those are not sutras, they are shikigami used for summoning" he said and Kagome's eyes widened. "Are you serious, you know they are hard to use, can you control them well enough?" Kagome asked handing the pieces of paper back to Miroku who was looking at them. "I know I can, I have many already, but these are the most powerful ones I have ever seen" he said placing them on the table. "Well then make sure you don't summon something you can't handle… again" Kagome said looking at Shippo. "That was one time, I didn't mean to summon an elephant" Miroku complained throwing his hands in the air.

"That was a complicated mission" Kagome said remembering how that had to try hide the elephant before the summoning wore off. "So what else did you get?" she asked Miroku who was now looking at the case again. "Well, there is this" he said taking out a small ball with red dots on it and held it in the air. "I would be careful with that Miroku that is a bomb" Kagome said looking at Shippo. "Shit" Miroku said putting the ball down quickly. "Sango, what about you?" Kagome asked and Sango stopped her laughing from Miroku's reaction. "Right, um, I two hand guns, blood needles, and paralyzes gel" Sango said taking out the things from the case.

"Alright, Shippo, what about you?" she said and got Shippo's attention. "Surveillance equipment, signal jammers, hacking disks, and also some knives" he said taking out the equipment. "Good, now let's get ready and head out, the sooner we get this done the better. I don't like the sound of these weapons" Kagome said closing her case and going to the changing room. She put the jacket on and could feel that it was bullet proof. _'We don't usually wear bullet proof gear'_ she thought and strapped the rifle to her back and made sure the sword was close.

When she went out Shippo was the only one ready, he had all the electronics attached to his cloths and a bad hanging from his shoulder. "Do you think that Sango and Miroku are almo…?" "PERVERT!" _**Thud**_ was heard coming from the other changing rooms. "Never mind" Kagome said rubbing her temples. _'Another reason I have no reason why Sango hasn't killed him yet'_ Kagome though and saw that they two were coming out. Sango with a frown and fire in her eyes. Miroku with a grin and a large red handprint on his face. "Finished" Kagome asked and they both nodded. "Good, let's go" Kagome said heading to the elevator with Shippo at her side. "I'll take the bike, you take the car" Kagome said to the other three who nodded "Yes Captain" they all said in union and followed her.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Tokyo Marina ~**

 _With Kagome_

Kagome was the first to arrive, she parked a few blocks away from the marina then used the cloaking device that Shippo created to go around unnoticed. _'Alright still have another 20 minutes until the meeting is supposed to happen, now look for a high spot'_ she thought looking around when she saw that there were some storage container packed on top of each other. _'Perfect'_ she thought and headed towards it. "Alright, I'm all set, how are the rest of you?" Kagome asked into the speaker that which was connected to the earpiece. "Ready" the others said at the same time over the speaker and Kagome nodded. "Good" she said taking out her binoculars and looking at the port of the marina. _'Another 2 minutes'_ she thought looking at her watch then back through her specs.

A man walked out holding a case and stood at the peer constantly checking his watch. _'There you are'_ Kagome thought looking at the man and smiled. "There is one of the targets to your 3 o'clock, do you see anyone on the thermal scanner Ship?" Kagome asked while she still looked thought her specs. "Yes, there is another man coming towards him, they will intercept in 10 seconds" Shippo said over the speaker "Roger that" Kagome replied and put the binoculars down to look through the scope of her rifle. The man holding the case noticed another man coming towards him and gave a small bow. "Ship can you focus in on what they are saying" Kagome asked, hearing some noise over the earpiece and then talking.

"Charles, do you have the money" the man who arrived told the man holding the case. "James, yes, all I need to do is transfer the money to your account" Charles said and James nodded. "Open the case" James said and Charles did so. After he put in some numbers Charles looked at him and nodded "6 Billion Yen correct" he said and James nodded. "Can I see the merchandise" Charles asked and another man came walking out holding a box. _'That looks like a filming camera case. So that's how they got through customs'_ Kagome thought looking at the men. James went to the case and opened it then carried the weapon to Charles. _'I still can't see the other guys face'_ she thought as she looked at the back of James's head.

"So this is the weapons you were talking about, can I have a demonstration" Charles asked and James nodded. "Most certainly" he said then clicked his fingers. "SHIT, Captain there is a problem 15 unknown armed men appeared. They just showed up, I couldn't detect them on the radar" Shippo said panicking. "They knew we were here" Kagome said under her breath _'Well, Persia said that they were guarded'_ "Ship, something is wrong, take a closer look at the men" Kagome said looking through her scope and her eyes widened. "What is it?" Miroku asked over the speaker. "Take a look closer, the reason you couldn't see them on the radar is because they are already dead. They've been brought back" Kagome said looking closer again.

"What do you mean brought back" Sango asked and you could hear her shock. "They are just dolls, their souls have been split and put inside them they are nothing but walking puppets" Kagome said pointing. "They only know how to follow orders" Kagome said as she positioned her rifle. "How do we get rid of something that is already dead, we never dealt with this before" Miroku said over the speaker. _'What do we do, wait, the shikigami's'_ Kagome thought "Miroku use the shikigami's, they can absorb the souls form the dolls, you need to hurry" "ROGER" Miroku replied.

~o~O~o~

 _With Miroku_

Chanting was heard over the speaker and in on the ground where Miroku was sitting a purple circle started to appear on the floor, he placed 3 more of the papers on the ground and circles appeared around them as well. "How is it going, 2 of the guys are closing in on you" Sango said over the speaker. "I need a minute, can you stop them for a moment?" he asked. "Alright" Sango replied. She tool out the gel from her bag and the gun from behind her. After placing some of the gel on the bullets she fired at the two figures. They instantly stopped in place. "Alright, you have 2 minutes before they can move again" Sango said putting the gel away.

Wolves were summoned from each other the pieces of paper, they were black and larger than the normal wolf. "Go get em" Miroku said and the wolves nodded then headed after the different targets. "They are free what now Captain?" Miroku asked. "Watch them, make sure they don't do anything stupid" Kagome replied. "ROGER" Miroku said back and looked at the wolves who were currently tearing apart the two men that were nearby.

~o~O~o~

 _With Kagome_

Kagome continued looking though the scope never completely taking her attention away from the targets. _'Dammit they are moving'_ she thought as she got up and started running towards Charles and James. _'This is getting messy, we are taking too long, need to finish this quickly'_ she thought as she used some of her reiki to speed up. She skidded to a stop when one of the men appeared in front of her. "That's right, I can't sense your presence since you are already dead" she muttered as she ran took out her reiki gun positioned it at the man's head then fired. As it hit the head shattered, _'What is this, clay?'_ Kagome thought as she looked at what was left of the corpse.

She continued running to the targets who were confused. James still had his head facing the other direction. Grabbing her sword she ran towards James and held the blade to his throat. "You should be more careful" she whispered in his ear. "Miroku you can destroy the shipment, I have the target" Kagome said and they "Roger" in reply. "What's going on?" Charles said looking at Kagome who took her free hand and pulled her gun out again. "Business" she said and the bullet went straight through his forehead. "One left" she said as she held the blade to James's neck. "Turn around" she said and James slowly started to turn.

When he was finished turning Kagome's eyes widened. "No it can't be you" she said looking at James who was smiling. "Kagome, it's been a while" the man said and Kagome pushed the blade harder to his neck and a small trickle of blood ran down his neck. "Jinenji" she said and he nodded. "Yes my dear" he said and Kagome punched him in the stomach. "I thought I told you never to come back to Japan ever again" she said kicking him in the leg making him fall to the ground. "I warned you if I ever saw your face again that I would finish what I started 3 years ago" she said punching him in the head. He coughed up some blood. "Still as beautiful as ever, but I wonder if your mother would be proud" he said and started laughing.

Kagome kicked him again "Do. Not. Talk. About. Her" she said each word slowly and at the same time hitting Jinenji. _**BOOM. CRASH.**_ In the back a huge fire had started on one of the ships and was disintegrating from the acid. _'Looks like Miroku used that bomb of his'_ Kagome thought then turned back. "You are finished" she whispered then placed the sword back at his throat. "Not quite" he said taking something from his pocket and turned it on. "What did you do?" Kagome asked taking out her reiki gun putting it at his head. "That won't work darling" Jinenji said and Kagome's eyes widened. She pulled the trigger and nothing happened. "Your weapons are useless now" he said earning a kick from Kagome.

"I don't need my weapons to kill you" she said. "You know what I am, you can cut up my entire body but only reiki can kill me, and I just stopped all reiki flow in a two mile radius" Jinenji said and Kagome hit him again. "That may be true but I can still stop you again" she said and pressed the sword harder cutting him deeper. "You think so, how do you feel?" he said. "Is that a trick question?" Kagome asked when she fell to the ground "All weapons are useless, reiki has been blocked at that is what runs through your veins. Your body is slowly shutting down" Jinenji said standing up and dusted off his clothes.

"Bastard" Kagome said trying to stand up but failed. "We will meet again kitten, if you survive" Jinenji said and started walking away as Kagome's eyes closed. _'Dammit, I should have killed him years ago'_ _ **'Get up'**_ _'What?'_ _ **'I said Get Up'**_ _'Whose there?'_ _ **'MOVE!'**_ the voice yelled and Kagome's eyes shot open. The sword in her hand started pulsing and glowed a slight red. _"What is this"_ Kagome thought as her body felt lighter. She slowly stood up and got her balance. Jinenji had stopped and turned to face her. "Impossible, how are you moving?" he said taking a step backwards. "You won't have time to know that" Kagome said running forward. Jinenji tried to run but as soon as he turned around the sword went straight through him.

"What is this?" he said then started screaming. It was burning him from the inside out. "It looks like not only reiki is able to get rid of you" Kagome said running the sword deeper into Jinenji who screamed louder. "You really are your mother's daughter" were his last words before he melted into nothing and disappeared. "No, I'm stronger" Kagome said to the remains. She looked back at the sword and it was still glowing red. The same pattern that was on the hilt of the blade was starting to appear on her arm as she held the sword marking her skin. "Captain, Come in, the mission is complete we can head out" Miroku's voice was heard on the other side of the speaker. "Good, I took care of the target but I need you to help me get out of here, they did something to me" Kagome said and passed out on the ground still holding the sword tightly.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Higurashi Shipping Incorporated ~**

They carried Kagome's unconscious body into the room placing her on the sofa. "Dammit, what was she thinking. We are supposed to kill the target in an instant not converse with him" Miroku said slamming his hand on the table. "She must have had a reason" Sango said putting a hand on Miroku's shoulder and he covered it with his. "You're right, but I've never seen her like this before" he said seeing Shippo was sitting next to Kagome with tears in his eyes. The screen went static then Persia appeared on the screen.

" **The mission was a success, all data has been destroyed, and the evidence has been dealt with as well as the… WHAT HAPPENED?!"** he yelled now seeing Kagome lying on the couch. "Her reiki has been blocked. She can't access it and we don't know what to do" Sango said looking at Kagome who was breathing softly. **"You need to cut her"** Persia said and the three looked up at him. "WHAT!" they yelled at the same time. **"Her blood needs to flow, you don't have much time"** Persia said and looking at them, or seemed to be from the way he looked to be sitting. "Alright" Miroku said taking out his knife and cutting Kagome's palm of her hand.

As the blood began to flow small flakes started to come out with the blood. "What is this stuff?" Shippo asked looking at the flakes. **"Crystalized reiki"** Persia replied over the monitor. "What?" Shippo asked and Miroku put his hand on Shippo's shoulder. "I'll explain later" **"Once those flakes stop coming close the wound, she will wake up after that. Also make sure that sword is put away"** Persia said and the screen went black. "What is this crystalized reiki?" Shippo asked Miroku who was watching Kagome.

"Reiki is a power, when it is supressed then it can become a solid. Those weapons we destroyed tonight were able to block or repel the ability to use powers like that. So since it stopped it collected together and became solid. It was in her blood meaning that it would gather until the blood couldn't flow, if doesn't affect normal humans but others with powers like we have, now that is dangerous. And for someone as powerful as her then deadly" Miroku said seeing that the flakes had stopped flowing. "How did she survive then?" Sango asked and helped close Kagome's wound. "Well, I want to have a look at that sword first" Miroku said looking at the sword that Kagome was still holding onto. As he reached for it and took it from her hands _**CRASH**_. Miroku hit the floor.

"HOLY SHIT THIS THING WEIGHS A TON!" he yelled trying to move his hand which was being held down on the ground. "What?" Sango asked and tried to pick the sword up but was shocked instead. "I can't even touch it" she said walking to Miroku who was pulling his hand. Shippo came up and touched the sword picking it up. "It's not heavy, actually it's really light" he said looking at the sword. Miroku looked at Shippo "How can you pick that up?" he asked and Shippo shrugged. "AAGGHH" was heard and they looked to see that Kagome was waking up. "MOMMA!" Shippo yelled dropping the sword on the floor and ran to Kagome hugging her. "What happened to you out there?" he asked and Kagome sighed. "Jinenji" was all she said and Shippo stiffened. "So does that mean the others are back as well" he asked Kagome who smiled. "I don't know, but this time, if they are here, none will escape alive" she said and closed her eyes again.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

I know that isn't how an assassination would usually go but there is a reason that it went like this. A new enemy is coming into play. I know that Jinenji in the anime was a good guy but this is a fic so that is what he played in this one. The sword that Yuka gave Kagome is an heirloom that works with the youki of a demon. When I say Crystallised reiki I am referring to something like a plug, it stops the flow of it and builds up like a blood clot. With the dead puppets that they fought, I thought it was fitting since Kikyo came back in a clay body in the anime.

Review please and tell me what you thought about the chapter. If you like the fight scene in this and also the twists I made in the story. It only takes a moment so don't be lazy.

~o~O~o~

IceQueen In The Summer


	15. Chapter 15 - A Blood Beast

A.N. [Please Review after you read the Chapter. I know it's been a LONG time, but I lost inspiration for the story, but now it's BACK. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end, it is VERY IMPORTANT]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 15 – A Blood Beast**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

" _AAGGHH" was heard and they looked to see that Kagome was waking up. "MOMMA!" Shippo yelled dropping the sword on the floor and ran to Kagome hugging her. "What happened to you out there?" he asked and Kagome sighed. "Jinenji" was all she said and Shippo stiffened. "So does that mean the others are back as well" he asked Kagome who smiled. "I don't know, but this time, if they are here, none will escape alive" she said and closed her eyes again._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ Higurashi Shipping Incorporated ~**

Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome who was still lying down on the couch "Who is Jinenji?" Sango asked and Kagome looked up at her. "Well" Kagome looked to Shippo "Is it alright?" she asked and he nodded. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" she asked "You can" Shippo replied and Kagome nodded. She turned back to Miroku and Sango. "Alright, Jinenji was a half demon, he was obsessed with finding a way to become a full demon by giving himself a blood beast, the characteristic of a pure blooded demon is the inner instinct inside them. It happened 3 years ago…"

~o~O~o~

 _ **Flashback [3 Years Ago]**_

It was late afternoon around 5 at the Higurashi Mansion. _**Cough. Cough. Cough.**_ Shippo was coughing badly as he lay down in his bed. "Shippo, are you alright?" Kagome asked running into his room. He was sweating badly with his eyes dilated. "Momma, I don't feel so good, my body feels like it's on fire" he said looking at Kagome. "Alright, let's get you to the clinic" she said picking Shippo up and carrying him to the car. There was a clinic in Tokyo that had a special department specifically for demons. When Kagome arrived she went straight to the side where she knew that the demon worked.

"Excuse me, I need your help" Kagome said to the man behind the counter. "What is the problem?" the man asked. "My son, he is a kitsune youkai and his sweating badly, coughing, and dilated eyes" Kagome explained panic was evident in her voice. "Oh, I see there is another youkai infected" the man said. "So there are more like this, what do I do?" Kagome asked with fear in her eyes. The clerk walked to the back room then came out holding a box. "This is the vaccine that we received a few days ago, it seems that there are a few effected by this" the clerk said. Kagome dug in her purse taking out her credit card and paid for the injection.

When Kagome arrived home she took Shippo back to his room asking one of the maids to bring some water and towels. When they arrived Kagome took the injection out and gave it to Shippo. The sweating stopped after a few minutes but then he started stirring. When his eyes opened they were blood red as he beast had been released. "Shippo" Kagome said as Shippo started getting up. _'He's not thinking, what could have happened'_ Kagome thought as she looked down at the injection that was now empty. _'Don't tell me'_ she thought as Shippo jumped at her his claws out.

"Shippo I need you to calm down" Kagome said frantically as she dodged another swing of his claws. "PLEASE!" Kagome yelled as she put a barrier around Shippo which he started hitting against trying to get out. "STOP!" Kagome yelled as she strengthened the barrier. "I'm sorry" Kagome said as she increased her power knocking Shippo unconscious. Placed a seal on the room so no one could enter and Shippo couldn't get out. Coming back in she tied Shippo down with some reiki infused ropes from her equipment from Black Night and placed a paralysis spell on him in case he did wake up.

Walking back to the empty injection Kagome noticed that there was still a small amount inside. When she touched it her reiki reacted instantly and she realised that it was dangerous. _'They gave me this knowing that it would happen'_ she thought angrily her eyes darkening slightly as she grabbed her keys and drove back to the pharmacy. When she did arrive she went straight to the clerk from before, grabbing him by the throat and dragged him into one of the rooms then pinned him against a wall. "How dare you do that to my son, now tell me what you gave him" Kagome threatened.

The clerk was sweating bullets the moment he was grabbed by the neck. "ANSWER ME!" Kagome yelled as she tightened her grip. "There were many of these happening and we received the vaccine saying it would help. They came from this new company I don't know anything else" the clerk pleaded as Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What is the name of the company, it wasn't on the vaccine" Kagome said dangerously. "It was 'Thunder Operations' I swear that's everything" the clerk said as Kagome let him go. "If I find out you are lying you won't live to see tomorrow" Kagome threatened as she walked out of the room.

When Kagome got home she went straight to Shippo's room seeing that he was still asleep. "I promise I will save you" Kagome whispered as her eyes glowed purple as she went to her room. Taking out her laptop going straight to the Black Night database for information she looked up 'Thunder Operations' trying to find out anything about them. Opening the document there wasn't a lot of information on them. _'So they are a small group working on medical experiments'_ Kagome thought angrily as she got the address of the factory. _'I'll make them give me that antidote'_ Kagome thought as she went to the wall.

Putting on her black clothing with an overcoat reaching her mid thighs. Strapping knives to her legs along with one of her katanas infused with reiki and a gun she tied her hair up in a bun so nothing was in her eyes which were glowing. _'They will pay'_ she thought darkly as she slipped out of the house without anyone noticing her, getting one of the motorbikes she rode until she made it to the outside of the city to a factory that was supposed to be abandoned a few years ago.

When she arrived stopping about a kilometre away from the building she sensed the presence of two youkai and one hanyou. _'So youkai are attacking their own kind'_ Kagome thought as she hid her presence and ran until she was at the front door. Taking out her throwing knives and placing a liquid on them that would put whoever it cut to sleep, she took a deep breath. Leaning closer so she could hear better wanting to get a better view of the situation.

"Is the new batch almost finished" it was a male voice and some scuffling was heard coming from around the source. "Almost, we just need to add some youki into it then it will be ready" it was a different male voice deeper than the one before. "Good, you need to add some more to the dosage, the previous one wasn't strong enough" the male voice from before spoke. "Yes boss" it was a third voice this time and more movement was heard coming towards the door she was behind.

As the door opened outwards Kagome pushed it back in hitting the man in the head making him fall backwards onto the ground then used one of the knives to cut his side making him fall unconscious. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" it was the second man who spoke this as he ran at Kagome with a knife in his hands. Kagome kicked her foot upwards knocking the knife out of the man's hand then used the same foot to kick him in the head making him hit the wall but not before she cut him. "I recognise the two of you, you're the Thunder Brothers" Kagome said as she looked at the two.

"Where is your boss?" Kagome asked the eldest brother Hiten who was at the wall his eyes slowly closing. _'Someone's behind me'_ Kagome thought as she pulled out her gun the pointed it backwards. Turning she came face to face with a hanyou, his appearance would make others run away in fear but being the trained assassin Kagome was it didn't affect her. "You must be the leader then" Kagome said as she clicked the safety off the gun aiming it right between the hanyou's eyes. "What trouble" the hanyou spoke as he looked at the two passed out on the ground.

"And they were so hard to find" the hanyou said then looked over to Kagome. "Who are you?" Kagome asked darkly her eyes glowing purple slightly. "Me, my name is Jinenji, now why are you here, you made a mess of things already Kagome Higurashi" Jinenji spoke watching as Kagome widened then narrowed her eyes. _'Does he know who I work for, or just me'_ Kagome thought. "Your little medicine has made my son lose himself in his blood rage, I want the antidote" Kagome said as she took a step forward. "Oh so it worked, wonderful" Jinenji said as he took out a book that was in his pocket and a pen writing something down.

"WHERE IS THE ANTIDOTE?!" Kagome yelled as she took a step forward until the gun was a few inches from Jinenji's forehead. "Ah yes, I'm afraid I don't have that with me" Jinenji said as he smiled watching as Kagome glared back. "Where is it?" Kagome said darkly as she released some killing intent. "Now, now, why should I tell you that, after all you said that my experiment was a success when you said your son lost control" Jinenji said with a smirk. "Why are you doing this?" Kagome said some pain in her voice thinking about her son and how he was currently acting.

"Why else, to become a full demon, through all my research I learned that all full demons have a blood beast, so if I could utilise that then I could transfer it to myself, but all other test subjects died the moment they were given the poison, quite a bother actually, but it seems the batch before worked" Jinenji started rambling making Kagome angry. "I don't care about that, how do I fix my son?" Kagome said as she made the barrel of the gun touch his forehead. "Sorry sweet cheeks, I'm not telling you" Jinenji said and Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Then you die" Kagome said as she started to pull the trigger.

"Alpha Squad Team 2 Captain, Stand Down" both Kagome and Jinenji looked to the side. There was a woman standing there in a business suit with high heels. _'I didn't sense her presence. She's wearing a Black Night pin so she's one of us'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the woman. "If you kill him then you are breaking the agreement you have with Black Night and will be permanently discharged" the woman said as she walked forward. "Shippo has lost control, and he is the only one who knows there the antidote is" Kagome said with some fear in her eyes, fear for her son.

"We are aware of the situation, two agents have already taken Shippo in after we removed the barrier you placed and is now currently undergoing treatment" the woman said as she reached the twos side. Kagome looked at Jinenji and glared, using her gun she hit Jinenji hard in the head knocking him out. "He deserves to die" Kagome said looking to the woman who raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps, but that is not for you to decide, you did act on your own and there will be consequences but until then go to your son" the woman said as she took out her phone and called a number. "He is currently at the base" the woman said watching as Kagome ran out of the door she came in towards her motorbike.

Kagome had never ridden as fast as she did that night, she didn't even park the bike properly when she made it to the base. The base looked like a normal two story office building, but in reality there were over 20 floors below ground, all with different purposes, to the weapon vault, research department, and where she was heading, the medical ward. Running inside her helmet tossed on the ground as she ran, a man in a white lab coat was waiting for her. "How is he?" Kagome asked with fear in her voice as the two walked through the corridors.

The man beside her held a clipboard in his hand. "We were able to sedate him once we got through the barrier and is currently asleep. We also discovered what was causing the problem and were able to counter it before it progressed further, we don't know if there are other symptoms or what the after effects will be but until we do know he will be under surveillance" the man said as the two went down the elevator until they arrived at the medical ward floor.

"So, he is stable?" Kagome asked seeing the man nod and she took a deep sigh of relief. "Oh thank the gods" she whispered as tears ran down her face. They arrived at one of the doors which opened electronically and the two walked inside. There on the bed was Shippo sleeping, a drip in his arm, along with a mask covering his face, his arms and legs were being held down by straps in case he attacked again. "Shippo" Kagome whispered as she ran forward so she was at the side of his bed touching his face. Tears were falling from her cheeks landing on her sons as she sat down in the chair beside him with a concerned look on her face.

"The sedative should wear off in a few hours, you are welcome to stay with him, but if he wakes earlier then you are to inform us immediately" the man said as he checked Shippo's vitals then left the room. Kagome took one of Shippo's hands, even though it was being held down and rubbed circles on it. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry" Kagome whispered as she cried softly only hearing the beeping of the machines and Shippo's soft breathing.

Four hours past when Kagome heard a louder beep coming from the machine. "Mn" a small groan caught her attention as Shippo started moving slightly. When his eyes fluttered open they were back to the emerald green, not red. Kagome pressed the button at the side of the bed telling the doctors that he was awake and then turned her attention back to her son. "Hey sweetie" Kagome said as she stroked the hair on Shippo's forehead. He couldn't speak because of the oxygen mask covering his mouth but was removed once the doctors checked him over seeing that everything was normal.

Shippo looked around confused. "Momma, what happened?" he asked in a soft voice. Kagome continued stroking the hair on his forehead. "You lost control of you beast" Kagome said watching as Shippo's eyes widened. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?" he asked with nervousness. "No" Kagome said softly as she sat back down. "Good… the last thing I remember was you giving me that shot" Shippo said watching as Kagome looked down. "I'm so sorry, it seems that medicine I was given wasn't to help you, instead it was a poison, I should have been more careful" Kagome said as tears ran down her face. "It's not your fault" Shippo said with a small smile.

After two days and many tests making sure that Shippo was alright and the poison was completely out of his system the two returned back home. Kagome had called Persia personally which only leaders of the 4 Alpha squads could do. It seemed that Manten, Hiten, and Jinenji had all been removed from Japan after interrogation from Black Night since the police couldn't get involved. _'I will never forgive them for this'_ Kagome thought as she looked at Shippo when they arrived home.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

~o~O~o~

 **~ Higurashi Shipping Incorporated ~**

The others sat in silence as they listened to Kagome telling them the story. When she finished she had tears running down her face as did Sango, Shippo looked down while Miroku had an understanding look on his face. "That explaining it" Miroku finally said once they others calmed down. "Ouch" Kagome looked down at her hand which had a large deep cut along the palm, the others had started to close the wound but Kagome used her reiki to speed it up. "What happened to my hand?" Kagome asked as she saw the pink flakes on her hand. "Crystallized reiki" she saw Miroku nod when she said this.

"Miroku what happened to your hand?" Kagome asked looking at Miroku's hand which had a large red mark on it. "Oh this, I tried to take your sword and it slammed my hand to the floor so I couldn't move it" Miroku said looking at the sword that was on the floor. Kagome sat up slowly her head hurting slightly. _'What was that voice from earlier?'_ Kagome thought as she picked up the sword, it started to glow red again and the markings from before started showing along her arm. "Woah, what's that?" Shippo asked as he looked at the marking on Kagome's arm. "I'm not sure" Kagome said. _'I think I should ask Granny when I see her tomorrow, or today'_ Kagome thought looking at the clock which showed 1 in the morning.

"Well I'm tired so I should head back home, Shippo your great grandmother wants to meet you later" Kagome said seeing Shippo's eyes widen slightly. "Really" he asked excitedly. "Yeah, I'll give her a call later so we can go see her" Kagome said as she stood up her hand healed completely. "Alright" Shippo said standing up as well. _'I think I should tell Sesshomaru about those weapons we encountered tonight, in case there are more like them'_ Kagome thought as she changed back into her normal clothes putting all her equipment away.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Apartment ~**

Kagome arrived back at the apartment a few minutes before 2, her new sword at her side as she walked over to her bedroom. Placing the sword in her own weapons vault she had a shower getting dressed before almost instantly falling asleep once she lay down. _'So Granny will come by the mansion tomorrow to meet Shippo, I should warn the servants to move all the valuable things away in case something like what happened yesterday occurs'_ Kagome thought before she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru had heard when Kagome arrived back home, but something was different. _'Well she's back, but that took longer than a normal mission would go, and she's got something powerful with her'_ Sesshomaru thought seeing at it was very early in the morning, not really caring, but out of curiosity as to the reason why.

 **~ The Next Morning ~**

 _ **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Click.**_ Kagome's alarm went off showing it was almost 8 in the morning. "Agh" she groaned as she slowly got out of bed almost falling on the floor in the process. _'Sometimes I hate my job'_ Kagome thought as she walked into the bathroom doing her normal morning routine. Getting dressed in a black pants, blue long sleeve shirt, with a dark blue jacket, and black pumps, she then walked out of her room towards the kitchen.

Sesshomaru was already in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee when Kagome came in taking out some food from the fridge. "There's something I need to tell you" Kagome said as she turned around to look at Sesshomaru who now held his coffee cup in his hand. "Yes" he said in a bored tone. "Last night during my mission we encountered some new weapons" Kagome said seeing Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow. "And" Sesshomaru said with some interest in his usual flat voice. "They were not affected by reiki or youki" Kagome explained as she poured herself her own cup of coffee. "The target also used a device that was able to supress my reiki making it solid" Kagome explained seeing a hint of surprise in Sesshomaru's eyes before it vanished.

"And you're telling me this because" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm telling you to watch you back out there, there may be more weapons out there that we don't know about" Kagome explained. "Besides you are a fellow Alpha Captain, and also because of our situation" Kagome said as she walked away taking her food and coffee along with her. Sesshomaru left the apartment before Kagome since he had already eaten leaving Kagome on her own.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Higurashi Mansion ~**

~ The Evening ~

At the mansion all the servants had removed all valuable items moving them to a safe place before Yuka arrived. Kagome and Shippo were waiting in the lounge for her to arrive, where Gale had decided to stay at the office until she had left. The familiar powerful demonic presence came closer "HELLO I'M HERE!" a loud voice yelled out, more like singing loudly. Kagome stood up walking to the front door where Yuka was handing her bag and coat to the doorman who ran away quickly, obviously frightened. "Hi Granny" Kagome said as she gave Yuka a hug and the two walked to the lounge. "So is my little great grandson here" Yuka asked when she caught sight of Shippo.

"So this is him, I remember seeing him at Tassy's house last night" Yuka said as she walked to Shippo who had his seal removed showing his youkai features. "Let me get a good look at you" Yuka said as Shippo stood up watching as Yuka started circling him. "He's such a cute little thing" Yuka finally said as she brought Shippo into a hug almost suffocating him. "Um Granny, there's something I need to ask you" Kagome asked as she took a seat on the couch. "Alright" Yuka said as she sat down as well putting Shippo on her lap.

"Last night the sword you gave me started to glow red, then these marking started to appear on my arm the same ones that were on the sword" Kagome said watching as Yuka stopped stroking Shippo's hair for a moment. "I didn't think it would happen so soon" Yuka said seeing th confusion on Kagome's face. "What would happen?" Kagome asked and Yuka sighed. "That sword is special since it helps work with a demons youki, I didn't think it would happen because of your reiki so something must have stopped it" Yuka explained watching as Kagome's eyes widened.

' _So when Jinenji blocked off my reiki then my youki was released so that is what defeated him, does that mean that the seal is weakening'_ Kagome thought "Is the seal weakening then?" Kagome asked watching as Yuka shook her head. "No, I think that it only responded to the youki that is already merged with your normal power, it can't be detected because of the seal but it is still there" Yuka explained as she sighed. "I also heard a voice speaking to me" Kagome said seeing Yuka's eyes widen. "What did it sound like?" she asked seriously. "It was deeper and sounded demonic" Kagome asked confused. "It could be possible, but I'm not sure" Yuka started muttering. "What is?" Kagome asked. "I think that could have been your blood beast talking to you" Yuka said.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated this story, but I lost inspiration for a bit and started writing some different stories, but I have the ideas back so I am starting the story again. So the history between Kagome and Jinenji is shown in more detail along with the base of Black Night. In the last chapter when Kagome lost the ability to use her reiki and she collapsed on the ground there was another voice that spoke to her, so this is the beginning of her unlocking her youkai abilities.

The relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru will begin to develop more now, she warned him about the weapons because of their status together in Black Night as Captains but also because they live together, they are beginning to understand each other now a little as well.

Please review after you finish reading this, and SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. It only takes a moment so don't be lazy about it.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	16. Chapter 16 - Alpha Squad Team 1

A.N. [Please Review after you read the chapter. Also, take note that I updated each chapter before this one fixing up many mistakes, the thoughts which were originally _"thoughts"_ has been changed to _'thoughts'_ in all chapters. Remember to read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end, it is VERY IMPORTANT]

 **Deadly Engagement**

 _ **Chapter 16 – Alpha Squad Team 1**_

 _Previously on Deadly Engagement_

' _So when Jinenji blocked off my reiki then my youki was released so that is what defeated him, does that mean that the seal is weakening' Kagome thought "Is the seal weakening then?" Kagome asked watching as Yuka shook her head. "No, I think that it only responded to the youki that is already merged with your normal power, it can't be detected because of the seal but it is still there" Yuka explained as she sighed. "I also heard a voice speaking to me" Kagome said seeing Yuka's eyes widen. "What did it sound like?" she asked seriously. "It was deeper and sounded demonic" Kagome asked confused. "It could be possible, but I'm not sure" Yuka started muttering. "What is?" Kagome asked. "I think that could have been your blood beast talking to you" Yuka said._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 **~ The Higurashi Mansion ~**

Kagome sat in silence for a few seconds taking in the information. _'My blood beast, but I thought only pure blooded youkai had those'_ she thought looking up at her grandmother. "But only full youkai have blood beasts, right?" Kagome asked confused. Yuka shook her head while she continued stroking Shippo's hair, who seemed to be enjoying the feeling. "Not necessarily, it really depends on the strength of the demonic blood. Because yours is very strong it is possible. You aren't a hanyou or a pure blood, I'm not sure what you are really" Yuka admitted making Kagome bow her head slightly. _'This is a lot more complicated'_ Kagome thought knowing she still had more questions.

~o~O~o~

 **~ The Apartment ~**

 _With Sesshomaru_

 _ **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_ Sesshomaru who had been in his room on his laptop heard the alarm going off. It was his alert telling him when Black Night was calling him. The screen on his laptop turned static until it cleared showing the all too familiar dark outline of Persia sitting with his face hidden. "Persia" Sesshomaru said as he looked at the screen. **"Alpha Squad Team 1 Captain, you are to report to base for a new mission"** just as quick as it started the call ended making the screen go back to what it originally was. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat but got off of his bed and walked over to his closet. Dressing in black pants, long sleeve black shirt, boots, and his black trench coat pulling up the collar he left the apartment taking the keys to the Porsche and drove to the Team 1 Base.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Alpha Squad Team 1 Base ~**

The base was located at Taisho International Corporation. Sesshomaru had made sure that an extra basement floor was added below all the others without his father's knowledge. The only ones who did know where those of his team and Black Night, so only those with the correct passes were able to reach it. Sesshomaru drove until he came to the back of the building where he drove down into the underground parking which only Black Night knew about since it was hidden by many covers blocking it from intruders. Inside Sesshomaru could see that there were already two other cars belonging to his other team members. _'They are already here'_ Sesshomaru thought as he parked the car and made his way to the Base.

In Black Night, there were 4 Alpha Squad Teams, each team having 4 members except for Team 1, they originally had 4 but one member betrayed the organisation resulting in their death. From then on Team 1 only had 3 members who all worked at Taisho International Corporation.

 **Sesshomaru Taisho**

 _ **Position:**_ Team Captain / Youkai Commander / Western Lands Heir

 _ **Speciality:**_ Youki Control / Sword And Blades Weapon Master / Hand To Hand Combat / All Round Fighter / Sensory And Detection / Strategist / Poison Master / Flying / Poison Whip

 _ **Age:**_ 540 Youkai Years / Looks 26 in Human Years

 _ **Occupation:**_ Co-CEO of Taisho International Corporation

 _ **Species:**_ Inu Youkai / Daiyoukai

 **Kouga Ookami**

 _ **Position:**_ Second in Command / Lieutenant / Eastern Lands Heir

 _ **Speciality:**_ Hand To Hand Combat / Speed Attacks / Claw Attacks (Goraishi) / Sword Master / Sharpened Instincts / Throwing Knives

 _ **Age:**_ 430 Youkai Years / Looks 23 in Human Years

 _ **Occupation:**_ Head of Public Relations at Taisho International Corporation

 _ **Species:**_ Wolf Youkai

 **Hojo Akitoki**

 _ **Position:**_ Research, Information, Electronic And Technology Commander / Third Team Member

 _ **Speciality:**_ Gun Master Long and Short Range / Electronic Specialist / Hacking / Software Design and Destroyer / Crossbow / Trap Specialist

 _ **Age:**_ 22

 _ **Occupation:**_ Head of Security and Electronics at Taisho International Corporation

 _ **Species:**_ Human / Genius

~o~O~o~

Walking into the base Sesshomaru could see that the other two members of the team were already waiting in the lounge area. "How did you get here before me?" Sesshomaru asked the two sitting on the couch. "We were already at the office" Hojo explained, since he was the head of security he would normally stay later than the others at nights while Kouga usually stayed to check over the work of the people in his department. "Hn" Sesshomaru sounded as he took off his trench coat and placed it on the table before he sat down on the couch opposite the other two. The large TV screen in the room facing the couches turned on with **'Incoming Message'** displayed before the screen turned static and cleared showing the shadowed figure of Persia.

" **Black Night Alpha Squad Team 1. Your mission if you choose to accept it is as follows. A Demon Sorceress named Urasue has been bringing the dead back to life. The intel states that she takes the bones and dirt of graves to create a clay body then calls back the soul from the underworld. Last night Alpha Squad Team 2 encountered these puppets, they couldn't be located on any radars and neither reiki or youki was able to detect it either. We have deduced that they could be detected by using youkai's adept senses such as scent.**

 **All puppets once created are under her control but she is also selling them, and once sold the new owner is able to command them. The only way to get rid of them is to destroy the body and remove the soul trapped inside. Another large problem is that she is now taking the souls of living people and putting them in the puppets to sustain them for longer. The method she uses to extract the living souls is still unknown to us but what we do know is that she has to be very close or touching the person whose soul she takes, so you need to make sure that during the mission she doesn't take yours.**

 **Your mission is to destroy all puppets she commands and those she is still creating. The way she creates the clay bodies must also be destroyed along with any information or notes showing the method. You are also to discover those she sold to and the amount for future reference. Urasue must also be eliminated by any means necessary with no trace left behind. The location of her base as well as her profile are in the files in the cases for the mission. This is a Level S mission that cannot be allowed to fail.**

 **Alpha Squad Team 1 mission briefing complete. This message will automatically delete in 5 seconds"**

The TV screen turned static before going completely black. _'So Team 2 encountered these puppets, I wonder why we got the mission instead of them'_ Sesshomaru thought as he stood up going to the weapons vault located in the base. Inside were three metal cases one for each of them. Placing them on the table Hojo opened his case first, inside was a laptop that only turned on when his fingerprint was scanned for confirmation, a pair of night vision glasses since he couldn't see in the dark like the others, one sniper rifle equipped with a silencer, and a lot of thin transparent wire for traps. "This is very nice" Hojo said as he picked up the rifle admiring it.

"You and your guns" Kouga muttered as he opened up his own case. Inside were two short swords with the blades dull so they wouldn't shine in the light, dozens of throwing knives strapped to a large band that would wrap around his waist. There was also a pair of boots which had red lines running along the sides, when he took them out his youki reacted it them making the lines shine brightly. "I wonder what these are" Kouga said as he put the boots on, when he did, the red lines stopped glowing and turned black. "Those are enhancement boots. They make you run faster" Hojo explained as he saw Kouga nod while testing them out.

Sesshomaru opened his last. Inside were two katanas with the blades completely black but with grooves along the sides so his poison could run inside them so he could use it on his sword. There was also a pair of gloves that wouldn't be effected by his poison when he used the sword. There were knives with similar appearance as his swords which also worked with his poison. The last item was a handgun that he could infuse his youki into along with its holster. Taking out the envelope at the bottom he took out the contents and placed them on the table.

"Damn, no wonder she only has dead friends, I don't know anyone alive that would want to be around that" Kouga said as he looked at the image of Urasue. It was an ogre demoness with wrinkles covering her face making her look even older, pointy nose, long grey hair and large red eyes. While Hojo and Kouga looked at the picture Sesshomaru took out the other piece of paper showing the address that the sorceresses base was. It was an abandoned warehouse near the edge of the city next to the graveyard. _'I guess that's where she gets all the supplies'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked at the papers on the table.

' _The best way to get inside would be going through the graveyard and not from the side of the warehouse'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked at the image of the warehouse. "Get ready" Sesshomaru said to the two still talking about the photograph as put on his gloves and strapped the swords to his waist. Both Hojo and Kouga snapped out of the conversation at their leader's command and began getting ready. Once they were all dressed and equipped they made their way towards the parking lot where the cars used for missions were located.

"You take the car" Sesshomaru said as he took the keys off the box and threw them at Kouga who caught them easily. "Wait, what about you?" Hojo asked as he walked over to the passenger front seat door since Kouga would be driving. "I'm flying" Sesshomaru said as he started walking towards the parking exit. "Alright" Kouga said as he got into the black Mercedes sport model with Hojo sitting beside him before started the car and following Sesshomaru who had already started flying in the direction of the graveyard to begin the mission.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Graveyard & Abandoned Warehouse ~**

As they neared the graveyard both youkai could already sense the dark aura originating from it. Kouga parked the car a few hundred meters away from the graveyard while Sesshomaru landed beside them. "Shit, you can smell all that death from here" Kouga said wanting to block his nose from the intense stench surrounding the area. Hojo took out the laptop and turned it on so he could scan the surrounding area for any sighs of the actual living and not puppets. "By the looks of this there are only two living beings in the warehouse, one demon which I bet is the target but I'm not sure of the second one, I can tell you that it's human" Hojo explained as he doublechecked the scan while he put in his earpiece so he could talk to the other two while he stayed in the car, at the same time Sesshomaru and Kouga put on their masks to hide their faces along with hiding their aura.

~o~O~o~

 _With Sesshomaru and Kouga_

Sesshomaru and Kouga made their way to the graveyard at high speed, Kouga using his enhanced boots while Sesshomaru flew low at the same speed, both in complete silence. As they neared both of them slowed down until they came to a stop at the tree border surrounding the graveyard. "Fuck" Kouga whispered very low so only Sesshomaru heard. Nearly all the graves were disturbed since they had soil moved, even the oldest graves. _**"It seems that she dug up the graves to take the bones and some dirt before filling the grave up again"**_ Hojo's voice said over the earpiece to the other two. "That's messed up" Kouga whispered looking at the graves.

"Let's move" Sesshomaru said softly getting a nod from Kouga and the two started walking towards the warehouse. _'The smell is changing'_ Sesshomaru thought as the two walked through the graveyard silently when they passed one of the catacombs. _'Something's there'_ both youkai thought as they turned to the entrance of the catacombs. Coming out of the catacomb was a figure dressed in complete black with a ski mask covering the face and the smell of death surrounding it. Sesshomaru looked to Kouga who nodded.

Kouga ran forward towards the figure extending his claws and jumped up into the air landing behind the figure. Ripping off the ski mask the face of the figure was exposed showing a man who had a huge cut across the face. "Woah, you are ugly" Kouga said taking his short swords cutting the head in half and then across the chest making the entire puppet fall down into a pile on the ground. "Clay" Kouga whispered when a small white shining orb shot up from the clay and hovered above it making Kouga take a step back. _'What is that?'_ Sesshomaru thought watching as the small orb started moving downwards into the ground until it completely vanished. _'The soul'_ Sesshomaru thought turning to Kouga who looked confused. _'Better get moving'_ he thought as started walking towards the warehouse after Sesshomaru dissolved the clay puppet with his poison.

When they reached the warehouse, they noticed that light was showing from underneath the doors. _'Someone's coming'_ Sesshomaru thought as he moved to the side of the door with Kouga at the opposite side. The light showing underneath the door shifted and the sound of footsteps coming towards them was heard. When the double doors opened, they covered both Kouga and Sesshomaru while a male human walked out carrying a large bag covered in dirt. "That crazy woman, why am I stuck dealing with the mess" the man muttered as he walked out of the warehouse and into the graveyard to one of the open graves and threw the bag inside.

The same time the man had his back to the warehouse Sesshomaru and Kouga quickly got inside the warehouse to hide waiting for the man to go back inside. "Next time she can do it" the man came back inside closing the door behind him and towards the back of the warehouse. _**"The man is headed towards some steps that go underground"**_ Hojo's voice said over the earpiece. Sesshomaru stepped forward first making his way to follow the man when he stopped in his spot and quickly moved away before he could be seen. _'Shit'_ both youkai thought at the same time. Surrounding the staircase were dozens of the clay puppets all dressed in black with ski masks just like one that had been in the graveyard.

' _How do we get through there without alerting those downstairs?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked at the side seeing that the puppets were staying completely still. _**"The human looks like he is coming back up. I'll deal with him once he gets outside again while you handle the puppets inside"**_ Hojo's voice alerted them making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow. _'I'm the leader'_ he thought not liking to be ordered around. The sound of walking snapped Sesshomaru out of his thoughts as he saw the human male come back from downstairs carrying two large bags and seemed to be struggling. "Oi do you think you can help me?" the man said to the puppet closest to the stairs who followed the order picking up one of the bags and followed the man back outside.

~o~O~o~

 _With Hojo_

Hojo who was still in the car moved his laptop off the dashboard and onto the driver seat while he opened up the sunroof of the car. Grabbing the sniper rifle he stood up so he could set it up on the roof which only took a matter of seconds before leaning down so he could look through the scope. His night vision glasses not obscuring the view since the scope synchronised with them to activate the night vision on the scope. Looking through the scope Hojo could see the door to the warehouse opening and the two figures walked outside holding the bags. _'Almost there'_ Hojo thought as he waited for the two figures to be in the graveyard a good distance away from the warehouse before he took the shot at the human.

The bullet sliced through the air not making a sound because of the silencer until it struck right in the human's forehead, an instant kill shot making the man fall back onto the ground. Hojo smirked while he continued looking through the scope _'Perfect, now for the second one'_ Hojo thought as he aimed the rifle at the puppet when he stopped. The puppet was still walking towards the graves, completely unaffected by what was happening around it, not even reacting when the man was killed right beside it. It walked over to the grave tossing the bag inside and filled it up, exactly like the human had done earlier. _'So they follow orders even when the person who gave it dies, interesting'_ Hojo thought as he positioned the rifle and shot the puppet in the head and chest making it crumble onto the ground.

Unlike with the first puppet, two white shining orbs shot out of the remains and hovered above it. Hojo watched as one of the orbs followed the same action from the first puppet since it was moving downwards until it disappeared through the ground while the second orb stayed where it was floating above the remains. _'Why isn't it doing what the other one did?'_ Hojo thought when the second orb shot up into the sky at a fast speed and headed towards the city leaving a trail of light behind it. _'What the fuck?'_ Hojo thought watching the light trail vanish from the sky. _'Persia said that she took the souls of the living, maybe that was one of them and it went back to the original body'_ Hojo thought as he went back into the car closing the sunroof and put the laptop back on the dashboard so he could see the situation inside with the others.

~o~O~o~

 _With Sesshomaru and Kouga_

" _ **The human has been eliminated along with the puppet"**_ Hojo's voice said over the earpiece. Sesshomaru took out both katanas letting his poison run along the grooves making them glow green while Kouga grabbed some throwing knives in one hand and a short sword in the other. Sesshomaru looked over to Kouga and nodded to while Kouga returned. In the next instant both youkai jumped forwards to engage the puppets who also moved, some to fight the intruders while the others were guarding the stairs that led downstairs.

Kouga with his extra speed ran forward throwing four of his knives each one hitting a puppet in the head while using his short sword to slice through the chest of the same four making each puppet crumble to the ground. _'Four down, dozens to go'_ Kouga thought with a smile on his face, which was hidden behind the mask. More puppets headed towards him making him jump up into the air and take out his second short sword bringing them down at the exact same time cutting the heads off two of the puppets. Using one of his legs he kicked a different puppet in the head shattering it while sending it backwards out of the warehouse door since it was open until it landed near the remains of the puppet Hojo shot. All the while the fighting was completely silent as to not catch the attention of the demoness downstairs.

Sesshomaru swung his katana upwards slicing one of the puppets in half while the poison on the blade dissolved the clay. _'They don't seem to be effected if one of the others die'_ Sesshomaru noted seeing that the puppets continued fighting no matter how many they cut down. Using one of his legs he kicked one of the puppets in the chest sending it back into another one, then ran his sword through both of their heads making the puppets collapse to the ground while the poison got rid of the remains. Once all the puppets had been dealt with both youkai sheathed their weapons and watched as many souls floated out of the remains, some going down into the ground but most shot out of the warehouse headed towards the city. Sesshomaru raised one of his hands touching the earpiece so he could contact Hojo.

"Where is the target currently" Sesshomaru said in a very low voice that even Kouga had trouble hearing. _**"Still downstairs, but she isn't moving right now"**_ Hojo's voice said over the earpiece. _'So she's stationary, that might be easier unless she is doing something that means she mustn't move'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked to Kouga who was grabbing his throwing knives that were in the remains of the puppets on the floor. Walking to the staircase Sesshomaru flew up slightly so he was hovering above the ground and floated down silently until he landed on the floor downstairs. Kouga using his speed jumped down landing on his toes beside Sesshomaru. Both moved to opposite sides with Sesshomaru at the right and Kouga from the left making their way forwards to the target.

Around them were many large crates and inside were the hollow figures of puppets that didn't have souls in them yet. _'So she is moves them around like this. Maybe she's shipping them somewhere'_ Sesshomaru thought as he continued walking forward. Coming closer both youkai caught the sound of chanting when the target came into view as they watched behind some of the crates. Urasue was standing with her hands held upwards and eyes closed, in front of her was a table with a hollow puppet laying on it, candles surrounding the table at each corner and above the head was a bowl filled with some dark liquid which glowed.

The language she was chanting in was an ancient text which neither male youkai could understand. The flames of the candles shot up higher with more strength and the liquid in the bowl started to move around in circles until it slowly lifted up forming into a sphere which glowed and moved so it hovered above the puppets chest. Urasue's chanting grew louder as some white mist rose up from the ground until it joined up with the orb of liquid making it change from its black colour to a glowing white. _'So that's how she calls the soul from the underworld'_ Sesshomaru noted while watching as the orb lowered itself into the puppets chest and Urasue had stopped chanting. The puppet's eyes opened then it slowly sat up and turned to Urasue "You obey me" Urasue said to the puppet who nodded.

Sesshomaru turned to Kouga, who had taken out some of his throwing knives, and nodded. Kouga moved silently as he raised his hand aiming for Urasue who had her back facing them, throwing the knife it was about to hit the back of her head when the puppet on the table jumped in the way causing its head to shatter instead. _'Shit'_ both Sesshomaru and Kouga thought at the same time watching as Urasue turned to face the direction the knife came from. "Who's there?" Urasue said as she raised her hand creating a barrier that surrounded her. _'This just got a lot more complicated'_ Sesshomaru thought. Kouga threw some more knives which were deflected by the barrier. "There you are" Urasue said as she sent a magic attack at Kouga's direction who moved out of the way in time as the crates he was just behind were blasted to pieces.

Sesshomaru was still hiding behind the crates on the opposite side looked at the barrier that was surrounding Urasue _'Blades don't seem to work against that barrier'_ Sesshomaru noted as he looked up at the ceiling seeing there was a good height between it and the top of the barrier. Urasue was facing the opposite direction as she sent another magic attack to Kouga who moved out of the way but was running out of crates to hide behind as he dodged. Sesshomaru raised his hand letting his poison whip lose and swung it upwards so it was above the barrier allowing some drops of the poison to fall down onto it while he made the whip vanish before she could notice. When the drops of poison made contact with the barrier it sizzled a little against it like it was fighting until the poison finally started to melt through it, however just as the hole was created it sealed up in seconds. _'That's how we get through'_ Sesshomaru thought with a smirk watching as Urasue didn't seem to notice her barrier had faulted, if only for a second, since she was too busy attacking Kouga.

Kouga had just dodged another attack when he realised he was at the end of crates. _'Damn'_ Kouga thought as he peered through the gap to the side she was about to send another attack towards him so he needed to think fast. _'I can make it to the table with my speed'_ Kouga thought as he readied to move when the felt the magic attack coming closer which he dodged just in time as he landed a few feet beside the table. Just as he was about to move again his entire body stopped like it was frozen in the spot. It was then he heard chanting coming from the demoness who was walking towards him with both of her hands raised as she spoke. _'Of fuck'_ Kouga thought as he tried to move but to no avail when he felt his chest getting hotter as pain ripped through him like something was trying to claw its way out.

Sesshomaru was about to attack when he heard Urasue chanting and Kouga looked paralyzed. _'Shit, what is she doing?'_ Sesshomaru thought when he remembered what Persia said earlier during the briefing that Urasue needed to be close or touching someone to take their soul. _'Dammit'_ Sesshomaru thought as he ran forward allowing his poison to flow down his blade, as he neared Urasue he swung his sword upwards, the poison burning through the barrier with some drops landing on her skin "AAHH!" Urasue screamed out in pain "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled out as she sent a magic attack towards Sesshomaru who jumped out of the way.

With her concentration broken, Kouga was free to move but was panting as he went behind the table so he could catch his breath since his chest still hurt. Looking from the side of the table Kouga could see that Sesshomaru was fighting against the demoness but hadn't seemed to notice that a puppet was coming up behind him. Grabbing one of his throwing knives he threw it as it flew past Sesshomaru's face, missing it my inches, until it shattered the head of the puppet. _'I'll deal with you yelling at me later'_ Kouga thought as he grunted in pain as his back hit the table which caused the candles to fall off making them go out when something landed in his lap. _'What's this?'_ Kouga thought as he looked at what fell on him. _'A book'_ he noted as he placed it in his jacket pocket.

The light going out was just the distraction Sesshomaru needed as Urasue turned her head to the table for only a second. In that instant Sesshomaru had taken out his handgun while he lunged forward, the sword piercing straight through Urasue's chest while he held the gun to her forehead. "Please spare…" _**BANG**_ she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Sesshomaru fired his gun vaporising her head because of the intensity of his youki. Sheathing his sword and putting the gun back into its holster Sesshomaru raised his hand to the earpiece. "The target has been eliminated" he spoke _**"Roger that, everything is clear outside"**_ Hojo's voice replied. Sesshomaru looked over to the table when he saw Kouga trying to stand up but ending up holding himself by the table.

"Wonderful. The mission is over, think we can leave now?" Kouga asked in a pained voice. "Hn" Sesshomaru replied as he walked around releasing his poison destroying everything around them until it was nothing left, the basement was completely empty. "Can you walk?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored voice as he looked at the wolf youkai behind him. "Yeah, just need to get the rest of my body to listen" Kouga said with a small laugh as he followed behind Sesshomaru. _'You could always help me you know'_ Kouga thought as the two made it upstairs when Sesshomaru turned to face him. "Bring the car around" Sesshomaru said _**"Alright"**_ Hojo replied over the earpiece. Kouga made it outside while Sesshomaru continued destroying everything left in the warehouse until it was all gone and followed after Kouga.

When Hojo brought the car around he jumped out and ran to Kouga's side to help him stand up easier. "What the hell happened to you?" Hojo asked as he helped Kouga towards the passenger seat side if the car. "Didn't you see?" Kouga asked as Hojo opened the car door and helped him sit down inside. "Not all of it because there was always something blocking my view" Hojo explained as he finished putting Kouga in the car. "Yeah, there was a lot of exploding" Kouga said with a small laugh as he closed the car door. Hojo turned to Sesshomaru who was already hovering up in the air. "Don't forget to do the report" Sesshomaru said as he took flight heading towards the base so he could drop off his equipment and get his keys for the car.

~o~O~o~

 **~ Alpha Squad Team 1 Base ~**

Arriving at the base first Sesshomaru went straight to the case he got in the beginning and placed the weapons inside. _'I understand why they sent us instead of Team 2'_ Sesshomaru noted as he put the case in the weapons vault. Looking down at his watch he saw that it was almost 3 in the morning which actually surprised him. _'That took a lot longer than expected'_ he thought when the doors opened showing Hojo helping Kouga inside until the wolf youkai lay down on the couch. "Captain, during the mission did you find anything that showed the process of how the target created those puppets" Hojo asked as he took out a different laptop than the one used during the mission so he could write his report. "No" Sesshomaru said as he put his trench coat back on, he had removed it once he arrived back at the base.

"OH!" the other two looked to Kouga who sat up quickly then groaned out in pain falling back down onto the couch. "I found this when I was near the table, actually it fell on my lap, but anyway" Kouga muttered the last part which only Sesshomaru caught making him sigh inside. _'And he only tells us now'_ Sesshomaru thought watching as Kouga dug in his jacket pocket pulling out a book. Hojo walked over and grabbed it opening it up. "Yeah, this works" Hojo said tossing it to Sesshomaru who caught it with ease. _'This language, it's very ancient'_ Sesshomaru thought looking at some of the drawing inside the book. Once finished he handed the book to Hojo who was typing up the report.

"Once you are finished help the wolf" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed the keys to his car. "Going back home to your lovely wife" Kouga joked but Sesshomaru continued walking until he was out of the base. Once back in the car and heading towards the apartment he was able to think over the mission and something else. _'There could be a connection to what happened to my mother and that book, I'll have to ask Persia about it'_ Sesshomaru thought as he continued driving.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

Another update. So after getting a few reviews and a PM I decided to do a Team 1 Mission. I want to show that many different events are connected in the story so that it flows a lot easier. If you didn't read the note at the top I have reread through ALL my other chapters and made some changes in all of them, mainly how I show the thoughts, it was originally _"thoughts"_ and now changed to _'thoughts'_ for each chapter. I also made some smaller changes with some other parts in each chapter like with Shippo's age. If you don't remember why there may be a connection between Sesshomaru's mother and the book that removes souls, then go back to Chapter 10.

Please remember to Review and tell me what you think. It only takes a moment so don't be lazy please. Also sorry for the long wait.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


End file.
